She is
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Edward nunca ha sentido por una mujer lo que empieza a sentir por Bella, esta noche se ha dado cuenta. ¿Será capaz de cambiar, romper el prejuicio de rompecorazones que tiene merecido y conquistarla o luchará en vano?. AU.Todos Humanos.ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**1- Primer cruce**

Tanto mi madre como mi padre eran hijos únicos, no conocía ni tíos ni primos. Mi madre era hija adoptiva, mis abuelos maternos gente sencilla de trabajo a la que la que la vida, después de emigrar les había resultado muy dura, habían muerto muy jóvenes, prácticamente no los había conocido.

La familia de mi padre, era otro cantar, siempre habían tenido dinero, más que mucho para ser sinceros. Mi padre era el único heredero de aquella fortuna hasta que decidió enfrentar a su madre y huir para casarse con la mía, de quien se había enamorado en la Universidad.

Agatha, mi abuela, no aceptó jamás esa relación… su hijo había muerto para ella ese verano de 1990 cuando eligió el amor en lugar de su posición social.

Y aquí me encontraba yo, a punto de cumplir 17 años, esperando la salida de un avión que se encontraba retrasado por el mal tiempo, para mudarme con mi nueva tutora legal, la única pariente viva que me quedaba, dejando atrás la vida que conocía y que amaba.

No es que hubiera resultado fácil, los recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi mente, mi madre había luchado a brazo partido contra el cáncer durante 5 años, en una batalla desigual. Siempre me decía que cada uno de nosotros le pasan cosas en la vida, que no se puede evitar, pero si se puede elegir como sobrevivir. Ella era una luchadora nata. Mi padre la amaba, de lejos era la razón de su existencia y su vida se apagó dos meses después, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo…

El había nombrado expresamente en su testamento a Carlisle, su mejor amigo y mi padrino como mi tutor. Mi abuela, a quien no había visto en mi puta vida había ofrecido una dura batalla por mi custodia y la había ganado… ¡y como no lo iba a lograr! Tenia más dinero que un banco y los mejores abogados disponibles trabajaban para ella… simple y sencillamente lo destrozó en la corte. ¡Hasta había conseguido una orden de restricción la muy maldita!, Carlisle ni siquiera había podido acompañarme al aeropuerto.

Una mano sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó y me sacó de mi ensoñación- ¿perdona, tienes que abordar el vuelo a Edimburgo? -me preguntó una voz suave- han hecho ya la segunda llamada.

-Si, muchas gracias – me levanté como una autómata y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque, nada tenía sentido para mi ahora, dejaba atrás el país que me había visto nacer, un puñado de amigos, a mi padrino al que mi abuela le había puesto una orden de restricción que le impedía verme o llamarme y por sobre todo a mi padre y a mi madre…para ir a vivir a las entrañas mismas del infierno, sometida a una tirana que no me quería y que despreciaba la parte de mi madre que había en mí.

Acomodé mi equipaje de mano y me senté, unas filas más adelante ví acomodarse al muchacho que me había despabilado de mi ensueño, en otras circunstancias habría conmocionado mi mente adolescente, tendría más o menos mi edad, alto y musculoso, de hermosas facciones, sus cabellos caían despeinados sobre sus hombros y esos ojos verdes, profundos… seguramente sería el rompecorazones de su escuela.

Dormité a lo largo del viaje, sumida en mis divagaciones y recuerdos como si un agujero negro me atrajera con la fuerza del universo, sin una chispa de luz, solo la oscuridad…. Pero aún en mi negra prisión podía notar una presencia, un interés curioso, una fuerza misteriosa tratando de romper las barreras que levantaba alrededor mío.

Aterrizamos sin problemas en el Aeropuerto de Edimburgo, recogí mi equipaje, afortunadamente los trámites en la Aduana no llevaron demasiado tiempo, mi cuerpo me pesaba y se negaba sistemáticamente a avanzar.

Caminé hacia sala de arribos, buscando a mi abuela, suponía que iría a recogerme, nunca la había visto. Estudié detalladamente a la multitud que se agolpaba, saludos emocionados, gritos, abrazos, pero no para mí. De pie en el fondo de la sala se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta años prolijamente ataviado con su uniforme azul, sostenía firmemente un cartel en su mano derecha en el cual estaba escrito prolijamente mi nombre, Isabella Swan .

Me acerqué a él y se presentó – buenas tardes, señorita Swan mi nombre es August soy el chofer de su abuela- tomó mi equipaje y me acompañó hasta un sobrio Mercedes negro, abrió tranquilamente la puerta trasera y me invitó a entrar.

- August, no podría viajar adelante contigo, esto es demasiado para mí!.

- Señorita su abuela no lo aprobaría, lo siento. Ella es muy estricta con este tipo de cosas,

- No te preocupes, August, ya me iré acostumbrando, es solo que me resulta extraño.

- Me recuerda mucho a su padre, señorita, el siempre se mostraba atento con la servidumbre, realmente lo apreciaba mucho…. Su muerte nos ha entristecido a todos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que la compañía de August sería muy importante para mi- de manera que conociste a mi padre- comenté como quien no quiere la cosa, deseando que descubriera para mi un calidoscopio de pequeñas historias cotidianas.

- Así es, déjeme pensar, hace unos 25 años cuando empecé a trabajar para los Swan, Charles era un joven alegre, generoso, lleno de vida… un líder nato. Si me permite, tal vez, un poco imprudente y demasiado independiente a gusto de su entorno, sobre todo para la señora Agatha.

- Lo sé, August, papá pago un alto precio por su osadía- mi compañero guardo un prudente silencio, se notaba a las claras que me había enfurruñado, miré distraídamente por la ventanilla, la campiña era hermosa. Desde pequeña me había sentido atraída por Escocia, mi padre solía bromear acerca del precio que tendría su cabeza o si lo encarcelarían apenas intentara cruzar la frontera…nunca había regresado. Se escribía con alguno de sus viejos amigos pero los años habían pasado y la enfermedad de mi madre había puesto las cosas muy difíciles.

Atravesábamos el pueblo cuando volví a la realidad, el viaje podría haber durado minutos u horas, no lo sabía, mis sentidos habían vuelto a perderse. Recorrimos unas pocas calles cuando August quedamente me dijo- ánimo señorita, hemos llegado.

EPOV

La tormenta había retrasado la salida de mi vuelo, volvía a casa después de unos días de supuestas vacaciones. El lunes siguiente volvería al instituto para terminar de cursar mi último año. Aún no tenía decidido en que Universidad iba a inscribirme pero la de Sussex tenía muy buenas chances y eso seguramente sería un problema.

Mi padre deseaba que estudiara la carrera de abogacía en Edimburgo, su buffete era un de los más importantes de la ciudad, y realmente soñaba con que alguno de sus hijos algún día ocupara su lugar.

No compartía en lo más mínimo los deseos de mi padre, seguramente mi hermano menor, Jasper, tampoco se los cumpliría. Yo ansiaba ser médico, por eso había estado visitando a un amigo en Sussex y me había alojado con él en el campus.

Esperar en el hall de partidas era de lo más aburrido, había terminado el libro que llevaba conmigo y que pensaba leer durante el vuelo. Me debatía entre comprarme otro o acercarme a la cafetería cuando la vi.

Menuda, inmóvil, sus ondulados cabellos castaños caían sobre sus hombros, sentada sola y evidentemente perdida en sus ensoñaciones. No podía dejar de observarla, resultaba hipnótica, de tanto en tanto algún cambio en su expresión me daba la pauta que sus pensamientos no eran del todo felices.

_-Pasajeros con destino a Edimburgo, favor de embarcar por puerta 9- _sonó en el altavoz del aeropuerto, la observé detenidamente pero ella no se inmutó, seguía ausente.

Me acerqué a la fila, sin sacarle la vista de encima- ¿estaría esperando otro avión o simplemente su concentración era tal que no había escuchado el aviso? La duda me carcomía, si le preguntaba podía hacer el ridículo frente a ella….

_-Segundo y último aviso, pasajeros con destino a Edimburgo, favor de embarcar por puerta 9-_ me acerque a ella, le toqué suavemente el hombro, un pulso de energía recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento. Me costó recomponerme pero pude decirle, perdona, si tienes que abordar el vuelo a Edimburgo han hecho ya la segunda llamada.

Jamás podré olvidar la expresión de tristeza de sus ojos marrones - Si, muchas gracias – se levantó como una autómata y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque.

Rogaba que mi asiento estuviera al lado del suyo para poder hablar con ella, pero el cruel destino no resultó misericordioso, me habían asignado el pasillo tres filas delante de la suya.

Acomodó su equipaje y la vi sumergirse nuevamente en su universo privado. No podía dejar de mirarla, me atraía con la fuerza de un agujero negro…. Sip, cuando llegara a casa tendría tortícolis…

Aterrizamos sin problemas pero al pasar por la aduana nuestros caminos volvieron a separarse, me toco la maldita luz roja…el destino estaba en mi contra, debía haber hecho algo muy malo en alguna otra vida para tener este karma.

Cuando terminé los trámites ella ya había desaparecido. ¡Maldita suerte!

-Edward, Edward por aquí- escuché los gritos de Jasper – hey, como estuvo tu gira universitaria- me preguntó, mi hermano era más que eso, también era mi mejor amigo y el único que sabía de mis planes.

- Genial, el campus me encantó, casi lo tengo decidido- le contesté risueño- no te preocupes cuando vaya a hablar con papá, te avisaré con tiempo suficiente para que te metas en algún refugio antimisiles- ambos reímos.

- Bueno hermanito, vayamos para casa, las chicas han estado esperándote ansiosas, sobre todo Tania- me dijo levantando sus cejas significativamente. Le dí un puñetazo en el brazo, odiaba cuando Jasper se divertía a costa mía. Lo seguí sin dejar de mirar alrededor, buscando a aquella desconocida.

Estábamos llegando al estacionamiento cuando me pareció ver el Mercedes negro de los Swan dirigiéndose a la salida. Sin darse cuenta mi hermano me lo confirmó

- Te vas dos semanas y se producen todo tipo de novedades, se rumorea que un pariente del extranjero vendrá a vivir a la mansión Swan. Solo pensarlo da escalofríos, te imaginas viviendo con la dama de hielo, una tortura… creo que preferiría la muerte- Mi mente se sacudió, no, no podía ser ella, que yo supiera la vieja Agatha solo tenía un hijo…


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Impresiones**

"_Aparentar lo que no eres es como querer ser Dios, simplemente jamás lo lograrás."_

Ante mis asombrados ojos se desplegaba un enorme caserón, casi podría decirse un castillo, rodeado de hermosos jardines.

Anne, el ama de llaves nos recibió en el vestíbulo, me saludó en forma distante pero atenta y me indicó que la siguiera. Si me había impresionado su fachada, el interior me dejó helada, una sobria decoración de neto tinte inglés totalmente perfecta, nada fuera de su lugar, tan distinta a mi hogar.

Nos dirigimos al ala oeste, subimos por una escalera y llegamos a mi dormitorio, o mejor dicho, a mi departamento.

- Señorita, su abuela me ha indicado que la acompañara a su habitación para que pudiera refrescarse, la recibirá en la sala dentro de dos horas. He dispuesto aquí todo lo que necesita vendré a buscarla cuando este lista, solo tiene que tocar este timbre- me indicó mostrándome un bruñido timbre adherido a la pared- August le ha traído su equipaje hace unos minutos, le he dejado una bandeja en su privado por si desea tomar o comer algo antes de bajar.

-Gracias Anne, te llamaré cuando este lista.- el ama de llaves se dispuso a dejarme sola-Anne, crees que estará bien si uso un pantalón y una blusa para ir a verla o debería vestirme más formal.

- Señorita, creo que debería vestirse lo más formal posible, su abuela es… digamos que un poco anticuada en ese sentido- en su cálida mirada pude vislumbrar cierta empatía –llámeme cuando se encuentre preparada.

Cuando me encontré a solas recorrí mi espaciosa suite, a través del gran ventanal podían verse los jardines. Tenía tres zonas, el dormitorio en si mismo era un área espaciosa con una hermosa cama con dosel y un lujosísimo baño en suite, el privado una coqueta sala de estar con sillones de cuero, equipo de música y un plasma y la biblioteca con sus paredes llenas de libros, un escritorio de madera maciza y un ordenador. Guau, era el sueño de cualquier adolescente, en realidad mucho más, pero en ese momento acudieron a mi mente las palabras que en alguna ocasión había escuchado decir a padre _"acudir a mi madre es peligroso, nunca ha dado nada sin tomar más a cambio" _y afligida medité cuanto tendría que pagar por todo esto.

Tomé una ducha caliente, la tristeza y la ansiedad de los últimos meses habían causado estragos en mí. Amaba a mi madre, Carlisle había sido su médico de cabecera. Ella había luchado por sobrevivir, la había visto sufrir lo indecible sin quejas, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, llena de proyectos.., bebiéndose la vida hasta su última gota, aún en sus últimos momentos de lucidez "_Hija, no sufras por mi he vivido una vida plena, fui muy feliz, he cumplido todos mis deseos con creces. Cuida a tu padre, él está sufriendo mucho, creo que si pudiera firmaría un pacto con el diablo para cambiar su papel por el mío…"_. No podía perdonar a mi padre, dejarse morir sin ofrecer pelea y condenarse por una situación que el destino nos había impuesto sin el menor derecho ni posibilidad de modificarla, no podía entenderlo.

Me dolía la certeza que no me amaba lo suficiente como para intentar sobrevivir y quedarse conmigo, me había abandonado a mi suerte. Resonaban en mi mente sus gritos en la noche, sus terrores nocturnos "_Renee, mi amor…mi vida ha acabado contigo… no quiero seguir aquí, quiero estar contigo"_. El me había obligado a cruzar las puertas del mismísimo infierno y ahora debía prepararme para entrevistarme con su ama y señora. ¿Por qué, papá, por qué?

Elegí un sobrio vestido negro, mi color favorito, una imperceptibles líneas plata salpicaban la falda, sonreí recordando a mi madre cuando llegué de la tienda "_Bella, negro otra vez, pero es que no existe otra alternativa aceptable para ti…, hija, pareces un alma en pena" _Pensaba que no me entendía, ¡que tenía de malo, adoraba el negro!, era definitivamente mi color… ahora creo que ella no quería verme vestida de luto, sabía que iba a lucirlo muy pronto y le hacía daño pensar en ello, le dolía dejarnos.

Estaba lista, me armé de valor y toque el timbre, ya puesta a ir al infierno que fuera lo antes posible.

Anne golpeó mi puerta- por favor, acompáñeme señorita, su abuela la está esperando- la seguí con cautela, podía oír el sonido de mi corazón bombeando con fuerza. Recorrimos los intricados corredores hasta llegar a lo que supuse era el área central de la mansión, Anne se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y me indicó que entrara, mi mano temblaba sin control, giré el picaporte y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, avancé hacia su interior.

Mi abuela se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea, era una mujer esbelta, elegantemente vestida, el paso del tiempo no parecía haberle hecho mella pero sus hombros denotaban que se encontraba agobiada. Se dio vuelta despacio y me estudió de arriba abajo, finalmente me dirigió la palabra.

- Buenas tardes, Isabella, al fin nos conocemos- me sorprendió su frialdad- siéntate por favor, deseo que conversemos un poco- ¡_mierda, parece que sus deseos son órdenes!_

- Preferiría que me llamaras Bella, si no te es problema- no pude con mi genio, para mi el tema de mi nombre era como un gran karma en mi vida… realmente lo odiaba, no sé en que estaría pensando mi madre el día que lo eligió pero de seguro no estaba muy lúcida ¡por Dios a quien se le ocurre!

- Ya no eres un niña como para que te llamé así- me contestó duramente- de manera que para mi serás Isabella y la servidumbre te llamará señorita o señorita Isabella, te ruego que no los pongas en aprietos pidiéndoles otra cosa.

Me acomodé en uno de los sillones del estudio, con un solo movimiento ya había logrado que me pusiera molesta, nada bueno si conoces mi carácter. Si se dio cuenta que me salían rayos por los ojos, lo ignoró simplemente se acercó y tomó asiento frente a mí.

- Como bien sabes y aunque te pese estarás bajo mi custodia por lo menos hasta que cumplas 18 años y seas mayor de edad dado que soy tu tutora legal.

Me he puesto en contacto con el Señor Lenox, el abogado de tus padres, la casa de Sussex ha sido rentada y podrás disponer del dinero para lo que desees, es tuyo. Los muebles y enseres forman parte del acuerdo que se ha firmado con los nuevos inquilinos por dos años, pero he dispuesto que todos los libros fueran acomodados en tu estudio y el resto de las pertenencias tuyas y de tus padres han sido trasladadas aquí para que decidas que hacer con ellas – mi cara denotaba la sorpresa y la alegría que me embargaba, desde el momento en que había sido notificada del cambio que se produciría en mi vida había deseado poder conservar conmigo nuestras cosas, pero no me había animado ni siquiera a soñar con ello, mi humor definitivamente estaba mejorando- las encontrarás en una de las habitaciones del ala oeste, Anne te indicará donde, niña, tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer y no dudo que te resultará muy doloroso.

- Gracias, puedo llamarte abuela o prefieres que te llame Aghata.

- Abuela está bien – me indicó – sigamos adelante, he hecho los arreglos para que retomes tus estudios aquí – me quedé sin aire, que significaba aquí, tendría un tutor en la casa, no volvería a pisar una escuela, ella pareció adivinar mi inquietud y agregó- te he inscripto en el instituto del pueblo, tienen un plan de estudios muy similar al que tenías en Sussex. Queda a unas diez cuadras, August podrá llevarte y traerte o si lo prefieres, podrías ir caminando. La gente por aquí es bastante particular, huyen de los extraños y como te darás cuenta en general no están a nuestra altura social, aún así espero que puedas hacer algunos amigos. Tienes que presentarte dentro de tres días con el Sr. Davemport, te ayudará, es un viejo conocido de la familia. Encontrarás los libros en tu dormitorio si deseas revisarlos un poco.

- Abuela, te puedo hacer una pregunta- susurré.

- Hazla, pero no se si la responderé – me contestó secamente, ¡_ups ya estábamos de nuevo!_.

- Mi padre – mi voz se quebró, pude recomponerme por poco- mi padre, estudió allí.

- Oh si, encontrarás muchos recuerdos de él en la escuela- su tono había cambiado, una mezcla de orgullo y dolor teñían sus palabras – Fue un gran estudiante, se graduó con honores. También era el capitán del equipo de la escuela, todos lo querían mucho, era el líder del grupo – súbitamente se detuvo y un silencio pesado se coló en la habitación- si me perdonas, no quisiera seguir hablando de ello; es doloroso. Asentí, también lo era para mí.

- Isabella, eres mi nieta pero no te conozco y por lo tanto no puedo quererte, sabe Dios que cumplo con todas las obligaciones que la vida me ha impuesto y por ahora tu eres una más, no voy a obligarme ni a obligarte a fingir, lo que deba ser pues será. Sólo te pido que me respetes porque soy tu tutora y no me la pongas difícil, ya estoy vieja y cansada para lidiar con una adolescente rebelde – se detuvo un momento y suspiró – Te prometo que si lo deseas así, cuando seas mayor de edad podrás marcharte, no te retendré por la fuerza, pero desde ya debo ponerte sobre aviso que espero que estés a la altura de las circunstancias y en el tiempo en que vivas aquí no te permitiré ni por un segundo que actúes de manera inadecuada.

Era directa y frontal y en ese momento comencé a preguntarme si soportaría la vida a su lado, evidentemente no pensaba ni por asomo parecido a como lo hacían mis padres… todos mis recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, tenía frente a mi a la mujer que despreciaba a mi madre y había hecho sufrir a mi padre, lo había matado en vida, lo había abandonado a su suerte sin ayuda ni protección alguna...un frío de hielo subió inundó mi alma, la miré y le dije – Estoy de acuerdo, las circunstancias nos han unido pero mis padres me han enseñado que cada uno es el arquitecto responsable de su propio destino y… - no pude seguir hablando mi abuela había saltado de su asiento como una bestia furiosa.

- Alto ahí, cada uno de nosotros tiene un destino, has nacido con una posición social que te acarrea ciertas obligaciones, no lo olvides, esa es una marca de agua… Charles intentó borrarla y así le fue… - me interrumpió ofuscada, _¡demonios ni siquiera ahora que estaba muerto lo podía llamar mi hijo!_- tus padres deberían haberte dicho que también deben considerarse las consecuencias que las elecciones acarrean… Ahora vete, no estoy en condiciones de seguir con esto, volveré a llamarte y hablaremos sobre las normas de convivencia aqui.

Anne te mostrará la casa – se acercó a la pared e hizo sonar el timbre. El ama de llaves golpeó tímidamente la puerta, me levanté de mi asiento y salí de la habitación sin decir una palabra…

Estaba furiosa… furiosa conmigo por no haber sabido manejar la situación, con mi abuela por ser tan necia e irritante pero sobre todo con el destino por haberme empujado allí.

Siempre fui muy temperamental, mi madre me decía "_Bella sólo con mirarte a los ojos se puede descubrir lo que estas pensando" _y realmente era así, creo que si las miradas mataran la mía habría hecho volar a mi abuela en pedazos… mierda esto se iba a poner difícil...

xoxoxoxox

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que han empezado a leer la historia y especialmente a aquellos que dedicaron un rato de su tiempo a dejarme sus comentarios. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Adaptarse **

"_La libertad es como la vida, sólo la merece quien sabe conquistarla todos los días. Algunas veces vivimos nuestras vidas encadenados, sin saber que nosotros tenemos la llave."_

Después de la entrevista me fui derecho a mi habitación, la ira salía de cada uno de los poros de mi piel. ¡Diablos que clase de persona era esa mujer, un témpano! Desde que supe que debería vivir con ella comprendí que no iba a ser fácil… pero vamos, encontrarme de frente con la realidad había resultado realmente una mierda.

Desde que tenía memoria me había inquietado el tema de la familia incompleta, tenía 4 o 5 años la primera vez que se lo pregunté:

_- Papá, por que yo no tengo abuelitos como Rose?_

_- Ven aquí amor- me cargó tiernamente sobre sus rodillas y me abrazó- tu tienes abuelitos el tema es que no viven aquí con nosotros._

_- Y donde viven_- de niña era un taladro, bueno en realidad sigo siéndolo para todo aquello que despierte mi curiosidad.

_- Bien veamos, el abuelo Jack y la abuela Hanna, los papis de tu mami y el abuelo Alexander, mi papi están en el cielo._

_- Como Duke?- _

_- Si amor, como Duke- _Oh Dios como amaba a ese perro, solía montarlo a caballito, era como mi pony… tristeza aléjate de mi

_- Y tu mami_

_- Se llama Agatha _

_- ¿Y también está en el cielo?_

_- No dulce- los ojos de mi padre estaban inundados de una profunda tristeza_

_- Y entonces papi, si no está en el cielo ¿por qué no la vemos nunca?_

_- Es que ella vive muy, muy lejos, amor. _

Mi padre hablaba poco sobre mi abuela pero recuerdo claramente una ocasión en que se sinceró conmigo. Volvíamos a casa una noche, mi madre ya estaba enferma y había tenido que quedarse en el hospital para que Carlisle le hiciera un tratamiento. Mi padre estaba destrozado por verla sufrir tanto.

_- Cuando conocí a tu madre en la universidad yo era un completo idiota, estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería, mi futuro era muy promisorio… tenía mucho dinero, mis notas eran excelentes, era uno de los jugadores estrella del equipo de futbol, las chicas me buscaban… pero con tu madre fue muy distinto, cuando ella entró en mi vida y solo el cielo sabe lo que tuve que luchar para que lo hiciera, mi mundo cambió… se hizo más luminoso… comprendí que había estado vacío… pero tu abuela nunca la aceptó, la consideraba indigna de nuestro linaje y una total y completa amenaza al estilo de vida que pretendía para mi._

_- Oh, es por eso que no hemos visto nunca a la abuela Agatha,¡joder ni siquiera un llamado por teléfono!, date cuenta papá_

_- Tu abuela me obligó a elegir entre ella y tu madre… mi elección fue obvia, pero el día que lo hice me dió por muerto… haría lo que quisiera de mi vida, pero mi madre no formaría parte de ella nunca más… y puedo asegurarte que es una mujer de palabra y se enorgullece de serlo._

_- ¿Pero que mierda tiene en la cabeza? Es una tontería._

_- Para ella no lo es, es la personificación en este mundo del "deber ser", nunca fue libre y nunca lo será, se mantiene sujeta a las convenciones… a los mandatos que también sus mismos padres le impusieron… no puede, ni quiere vivir de otra manera y aniquilará todo lo que se rebele o se le oponga._

_- No lo entiendo, es capaz de lastimar a su propio hijo por sus principios, por su orgullo? Es que no te quiere… _

_- Yo creo que me quiere a su manera, pero sin duda he sido una gran decepción para ella…_

_- Pero eres su hijo… debería amarte tal y como eres… elijas lo que elijas… y apoyarte, ¿ no se supone que eso es lo que hacen lo padres?_

_- Niña, eres sin duda como tu madre… si no recuerdo mal esas fueron precisamente sus palabras… - la expresión de su rostro se llenó de tristeza- Sabes, las amo con toda mi alma, me hubiera gustado haberles dado una vida mejor. _

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas al recordar, diablos necesitaba a mis afectos, a mi gente. Encendí mi ordenador con la esperanza de poder conectarme y mandarle un mail a Carlisle o chatear un poco con Rose o con Jake, mis mejores amigos… mierda no tenía conexión a Internet ¡al demonio con el!. Este tema lo tendría que discutir pronto con mi abuela, no pensaba tolerar que me mantuviera aislada del mundo…

Al día siguiente Anne me había mostrado la casa y tenía la libertad de ir a donde se me antojara, no se me había impuesto norma ni toque de queda alguno, pero yo había preferido atrincherarme en mi habitación.

Dos días después mi abuela volvió a llamarme, no nos habíamos cruzado en ningún momento durante ese tiempo y me imponía bastante volver a verla. Me armé de coraje y acepté su invitación para desayunar en el jardín, realmente tampoco podía hacer otra cosa, no pensaba seguir encerrada como una ermitaña entre cuatro paredes evitando encontrarla por el resto de mi vida.

La mañana estaba hermosa, podía sentir los suaves perfumes de la primavera. Mi abuela ya estaba sentada en la terraza, esperándome con todo dispuesto para desayunar.

- Bella, en otra vida debes haber pertenecido a los servicios secretos- bromeó- parece mentira que viviendo bajo el mismo techo no nos hayamos cruzado ni por un momento, me esquivaste adrede o te salió naturalmente.- Caramba, la abuela estaba de buen humor esta mañana… diablos esa mujer tenía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple…

- Fue fácil, nada más tuve que encerrarme en mi cuarto durante dos días- le contesté con un dejo de sarcasmo pero intentando no frustrar su buen humor

- Parece que la niñita tiene un poquito de carácter, a quien habrá salido – si, definitivamente esta mujer tenía una doble personalidad o tal vez estaba cambiando su estrategia conmigo- Vayamos a lo nuestro, mañana temprano tienes que presentarte en el instituto y aquí va la primera regla, dado que tu única obligación es estudiar, por favor hazlo. No me tomes por tonta y vagues por ahí mientras deberías estar en clase. Además descuento que tu comportamiento siempre será impecable. Este es un suburbio pequeño, te aseguro que terminaría por enterarme aunque no quisiera…

- Abuela, mis padres me educaron bien y me acostumbraron a no eludir mis obligaciones, aunque para ser completamente sincera hay algunas clases que realmente me resultaban frustrantes en Sussex, espero que las cosas sean un poco más interesantes por aquí.

- ¿Que clases? – me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Te diría que en realidad no tiene que ver con los temas en si mismos, me enferman algunos profesores, sobre todo si son injustos. Mi madre me decía que tengo complejo de heroína de novela, por eso de luchar contra la injusticia y liberar a los oprimidos…

- Ya te irás adaptando con el correr de los días, no hagas tonterías, no quiero que mi nieta sea la chica rebelde. Te aseguro que no voy a tolerarlo. Por otra parte siempre es más fácil si te haces de un grupo de amigos… hay algunas familias por aquí que valen la pena.

- Para, para, para….llevo toda una vida dedicada a pasar desapercibida, no creo que vaya a cambiar ahora- después de unos segundos reaccioné sobre lo que realmente quería decirme… no te relaciones con quien no debes, pero ya era tarde para intervenir, no había caso, mi abuela volvía a mostrar la hilacha.

- Como quieras, pero si te haces de amigos y quieres que vengan por aquí, solo te pido que me avises y que te asegures que guarden compostura.

- Hablando de amigos, dejé un par en Sussex y me gustaría poder contactarlos, crees que será posible conectar Internet en mi ordenador- _mantén el low profile, no muestres demasiado interés, me repetía a mi misma_.

- Creo que puede arreglarse- me dijo después de unos momentos- hablaré con Michael.

- ¿Perdón quien es Michael?

- Es mi mano derecha, quien se ocupa de mis negocios- su rostro denotaba amargura, en ese momento supe que lo que ella hubiera deseado era que mi padre hubiera ocupado ese lugar- Pero te advierto, no te excedas, no dudaré ni un solo segundo en quitar la conexión si abusas de tus derechos- mierda volvíamos a la carga

- Mhh…abuela, tienes alguna limitación para que yo salga- intenté que mi pregunta sonara casual, pero creo que ella advirtió que el tema resultaba de mucho interés para mi.

- Niña, no tengo por costumbre firmar cheques en blanco. Ya te dije el otro día que puedes ir y volver sola del instituto pero no debería ser una novedad para ti que para otras cosas tendremos que discutirlas una a una y claramene dependerá de que quieras hacer y con quien- me contestó. Lo había intentado, pero mi abuela resultó muy buena practicando el slalom….de todas maneras esbocé un conato de protesta que rápidamente quedó reducido a la nada – ya veremos cuando llegue el momento, Bella, no quiero que andes sola ni en malas compañías por ahí – y con esa frase dio por finalizado el tema y me dejó sin respuesta, porque realmente salvo August, Anne, mi propia abuela o tal vez ese Michael no había nadie que pudiera acompañarme a ningún lado y por mi parte me negaba a pasear con custodia.

- Solo una cosa más que quiero pedirte, por ahora, me gustaría que desayunemos y cenemos juntas, así podremos ir conociéndonos mejor.

En ese momento me quedó totalmente claro, mi abuela era por lo menos bipolar!! Dos días antes no se había tomado la molestia de ir a recibirme, me había maltratado y ahora quería compartir la mesa conmigo…

- Te veré esta noche y no llegues tarde, en esta casa se cena a las nueve- y sin decir nada más me dejó sentada en el jardín.

Sin duda Aghata sabía como quedarse con la última palabra, pero no tenía idea de con quien se estaba metiendo…

xoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

**4- Nuevos compañeros**

Me desperté temprano, acomodé mis cosas y baje a desayunar. La abuela ya estaba esperándome en el jardín de invierno.

- Estás nerviosa – me preguntó cortando el hielo.

- Creo que si, para serte sincera no se me da muy bien esto de conocer gente nueva – No me gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención, me ponía incómoda, pero todo se ponía peor cuando llegaban a conocerme un poco más, invariablemente resultaba la "chica rara".

- Niña, eres una Swan y nunca debes dejar que nada ni nadie te intimide ni mucho menos te menosprecie - me dijo y en su mirada pude reconocer el fuego que muchas veces veía en la mía, el mensaje era tan diferente al que me hubiera dado mi madre… _quien no te acepté y valore tal como eres que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos, _esas hubieran sido sus palabras – estás retrasada, el Sr. Davemport te espera a las ocho, August te acompañará con el auto, ya no tienes tiempo de ir caminando- mi abuela me volvió a la realidad. Me levanté de un salto, lo único que me faltaba era llegar tarde el primer día y encontrarme con la mirada curiosa de todos los estudiantes del instituto.

August salió disparado, llegamos en menos de cinco minutos, me indicó donde quedaba la rectoría, me deseo suerte y se alejó intentando no avergonzarme delante de los pocos chicos que estaban en la puerta, se lo agradecí desde el fondo de mi alma.

Crucé los jardines con la velocidad del rayo, el edificio de estilo victoriano me parecía salido de una de las historias de Jane Austen.

El rector era un hombre maduro, de semblante sereno y ojos cálidos.

- Eres muy parecida a tu padre, fui profesor de Charles, era un muchacho agradable, siento mucho por lo que has pasado. Tu abuela vino a verme hace unas semanas, me trajo tu legajo escolar de Sussex y le prometí que te ayudaría a insertarte en el instituto.

- Me dijo algo así el primer día que la ví- estaba un poco turbada, mis manos transpiraban.

- El programa escolar era un poco diferente pero creo que si haces un esfuerzo podrás graduarte a fin de año. En nuestra escuela nos manejamos con un esquema de comisiones, todos los alumnos que tienen una misma especialización asisten juntos a las mismas materias. El problema es que el sistema de tu anterior escuela era distinto. No encajas perfectamente en ninguna de nuestras comisiones. _Obviamente no podía ser de otra manera, mierda, nunca nada podía ser fácil y sencillo._

Ya has adelantado algunas materias del curso general de manera que solamente debes asistir a Literatura, Historia del Arte, Comunicación, Psicología y Ciencias biológicas pero te falta Filosofía, Economía y Ciencias políticas del curso especializado. Te puedo asegurar que ha sido un gran problema, pero hemos logrado combinar un horario para que puedas asistir a todas las clases del semestre y graduarte. Estarás cursando dos asignaturas más que el resto de tus compañeros y serás la primera alumna que reciba dos diplomas, uno general y otro por la especialidad. Te aseguro que eso ha puesto muy orgullosa a tu abuela. Además deberás asistir a las clases de gimnasia, los talleres de escritura, las prácticas de laboratorio y las reuniones de coaching programadas para los estudiantes de último año. ¡Vaya niña, la tendrás difícil!

- Sr. Davemport, cree que podré lograrlo. No soy una sabelotodo más vale soy una estudiante regular- En realidad de normal para abajo, pero me abstuve de comentar nada más, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, sólo a mi abuela se le podría ocurrir algo así, Aghata lo había hecho de nuevo, estaría confinada estudiando y mi vida sería un martirio.

- Haz la prueba, si vemos que es demasiado para ti estiraremos la cosa y en lugar de este año te graduarás el que viene, no será la gran cosa- percibí un dejo burlón en su mirada y eso me enfureció, no señor, no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Además a fin de año ya habría cumplido los 18 y si se me ocurría alejarme definitivamente de "abuelita" necesitaba estar graduada- Aquí tienes tu horario, te acompañaré a tu primera clase para presentarte, vamos. Lo seguí sin mucho entusiasmo.

Entramos y veinte rostros se concentraron en mí, no podía distinguir sus facciones. El Sr. Davemport me presentó al Señor Smith, mi nuevo profesor de literatura y a la clase. Gracias al cielo no les contó como había llegado allí, me indicaron que me sentará en un lugar vacío de la primera fila junto a un chico pelirrojo, que a todas luces era el nerd de la clase. Fatal, mi vida sería un calvario.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos clavadas en mi nuca y alguno que otro murmullo a mis espaldas, sobre todo de dos chicas sentadas un par de filas más atrás, me estaban destrozando. Me introduje en mi burbuja personal y no tengo idea de que pasó en la clase de Literatura, ni en la de Biología ni en la de Historia del Arte que vinieron después. Consulté mi horario y me di cuenta que la siguiente clase no era en este salón. En ese momento el Sr. Davemport vino a buscarme y me presentó al otro grupo. Esta vez me sentaron junto a una chica menuda, de pelo corto y revuelto.

- Hola, me llamo Alice Brandon, bienvenida- desde el momento en que me miró supe que seríamos buenas amigas.

- Soy Bella Swan, gracias, eres la primera que me dirige la palabra- le conteste- parece que tuviera algo contagioso, mis compañeros del otro curso claramente me odian- le sonreí.

- No te preocupes, la gente es muy tonta y en ese grupo en particular se salvan muy pocos. Te presento a Emmett Mc Carty y Jasper Whitlock, el dúo dinámico- ambos me saludaron con un gesto- quieres almorzar con nosotros, nos vamos de picnic al jardín este, solemos hacerlo una vez a la semana.

- Me encantaría- le contesté entusiasmada, realmente estos chicos me la ponían fácil- pero no traje nada para comer, tengo que pasar por la cafetería.

- Nosotros invitamos. Tenemos provisiones como para dos o tres meses en el bolso de Jasper, es un chico realmente exagerado. No se decidía por nada en especial entonces trajo de todo. ¿No es cierto?.

- Y bien que hice- sonrió el aludido- Estoy siempre un paso adelante, ya presentía yo que hoy sería un día especial - Emmett le dio un golpe en la nuca.

- Hey, eso dolió. No podíamos contener la risa, eran divertidos.

La clase de economía fue un horror, de seguro no me llevaría bien con el Sr. Laurence, era el típico profesor mediocre. Solo había saludado y ya lo odiaba.

Cuando terminó la clase, salimos discretamente y fuimos hacia el ala este, pasando bien lejos de la cafetería.

Nos escabullimos hacia el jardín y nos sentamos en el césped. El lugar era mágico.

-Suéltala- me dijo Emmett con sus ojos chispeantes, realmente no entendí que es lo que quería que soltara y lo miré extrañada. Una chispa de entendimiento cruzó por sus ojos- vamos Bella, ardo de curiosidad, cuenta tu historia.

- Oye, déjala en paz- lo reprendió Alice.

- No, está bien, supongo que si vamos a ser amigos- y realmente eso esperaba- es bueno que sepan algo de mi.

Les conté sobre mi vida en Susexx, la muerte de mi madre y mi padre y mi mudanza obligada a Edimburgo para vivir con Aghata, mi abuela.

- Vives con la dama de hielo- exclamaron al unísono mis tres compañeros- pobre de ti- Definitivamente esos chicos me caían bien, ya averiguaría como se había ganado Aghata el apodo, pero que le quedaba le quedaba.

- Sip.

- ¿Y como te trata?- me preguntó Emmett- porque te aseguro que por lo que cuentan sería preferible que te hubieran exiliado a Siberia condenada a hacer trabajos forzosos, lo pasarías mejor.

- Nos estamos adaptando de a poco, pero ahora háblenme un poco sobre ustedes.

Me enteré que eran amigos inseparables desde hacía muchos años, se divertían juntos y eran como las ovejas negras del grupo.

Alice y Emmett eran hijos únicos y Jasper vivía con su hermano Edward, en realidad no eran hermanos sino primos hermanos, Japer había sido adoptado por sus tíos cuando sus padres murieron. Aparentemente su hermano estaba cursando conmigo algunas materias en el otro curso.

- Como se llama, digo, para poder reconocerlo, la próxima vez- habían despertado mi curiosidad

- Oye, niña marciana, de verás no le has echado el ojo todavía al famoso Edward Masen - me dijo riendo Emmett- si las mujeres hacen fila solo para admirarlo y babear por el- su risa era muy contagiosa- Cielos, como voy a joderlo con esto… el muy condenado tendrá que soportarme por semanas en las prácticas… Bella has traído la alegría a mi vida nuevamente. Eres la mujer perfecta ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.

- No gracias, Emmett, pero si quieres puedo presentarte a una amiga- le dije sonriendo, _diablos que clase de ser maravilloso me había perdido de ver… realmente estaría tan tremendo…_

- Alice, esta chica debe tener algún problema mental, no hay excepciones para las habilidades innatas de mi hermano, todas las mujeres mueren por él, no es así- Jasper estaba disfrutando de algún tipo de broma.

- Sabes bien que eso ya es historia- mi nueva amiga que estaba que pitaba, se volvió a mi – el se burla de mi porque durante el año pasado estuve completa y perdidamente enamorada de Edward, pero el jamás me hizo caso y su poco influyente primo hermano no me ayudo en lo más mínimo.

- Es que te prefiero de amiga y no de cuñada- _no podría soportar saber que lo haces con mi hermano, sería la muerte, tonta no te das cuenta que soy yo el que quiere estar a tu lado _– Ed no es muy estable en sus relaciones y si te dejaba destrozada como suele hacer, ya nada hubiera sido lo mismo entre nosotros.

Definitivamente Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice, por dios, como no se daba cuenta la muy tonta, nota mental, ayudarlos con eso… nota mental dos, mantenerse lejos del famoso y peligroso Edward, no necesitaba sufrir precisamente en este momento

- Lamento traerlos a la realidad, pero ya es hora de volver- Emmett parecía algo molesto con el rumbo de la charla, seria que también estaba enamorado de Alice…tendría que averiguarlo.

- Bien, vamos gente, según mi horario pasaré toda la tarde a solas con mi coach,¡ mierda que horrible!- suspiré- Nos vemos mañana- les dije poniéndome de pie.

- Te acompaño en el sentimiento- me dijo teatralmente Alice

- Suerte y que te sea leve, la Señora Dashwood logra deprimir hasta las piedras. Si me permites un consejo, no le hables de tus padres y lo triste que estás por haberlos perdido, eso solo lo hará peor - me susurró Japer quedamente-, te lo digo por experiencia.

- Por favor no te suicides, nos caes bien- me dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo - les sonreí y me alejé temerosa de lo que me deparaba el destino, mientras los tres chiflados volvían a clase.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**5- Karma**

Edward POV

Realmente me había sorprendido durante la mañana cuando la vi entrar a la clase acompañada del viejo Davemport. Mi desconocida estaba allí, tan tremenda como la recordaba… ¡joder esta chica era capaz de calentar un muerto con solo clavarle una mirada de esos ojos marrones!... y precisamente mi "amigo" no se caracterizaba por estar muy muerto que digamos, ¡mierda!

Sólo había dos lugares libres en la clase y el perro de Smith se le había ocurrido que el mejor lugar para sentarla era al lado de Eric, el nerd más estúpido del universo. Evidentemente ese tipo había nacido para atormentarme. La tenía tan cerca… solo cinco filas adelante… pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan lejos… ¡_Eric te odio, no puedes tener tanta suerte gusano arrastrado!_

Me di cuenta al instante, que Tania y sus amigas la detestaban, pero por Dios que les había hecho, nada solo existir, tal vez la percibirían como una posible competidora… será que estas damas son bastante perceptivas…

Analizándolo más detenidamente, el panorama era gracioso, su sola presencia había logrado dividir al curso… por el lado de las mujeres, la mayoría la enviaría de regreso en un vuelo non stop al lugar de donde había venido o al mismísimo infierno si pudieran, ciertamente si las mirada desmaterializaran… pero por el lado de los hombres ¡joder! todos y cada uno de nosotros queríamos eliminar a Eric de la faz de la tierra y tomar su lugar… ¡que demonios, esta chica no pasaba desapercibida ni que se vistiera de monja carmelita!... _la imagen mental me generaba unas ideas geniales… terribles pero geniales… _

Me causaba mucha gracia ver a Mike y a Tyler babear, literalmente… ¡carajo!, ¿me vería igual que ellos?

No tengo idea de que pasó en las clases aquella mañana… mi mente volaba lejos… pensaba en la carmelita, la colegiala de uniforme, la conejita, la enfermera, la mucamita… todos los personajes con el mismo rostro, el de ella. Al finalizar Historia del Arte Mr. D vino a buscarla y se la llevó, el muy maldito me dejó sin inspiración.

Había albergado alguna esperanza de poder hablar con Bella, ese era su nombre, durante el almuerzo, pero simplemente lo había vuelto a hacer, desapareció como tragada por la tierra.

Tania no paró de acosarme durante todo el día, realmente me resultaba cargosa. En general estaba rodeado por las chicas del instituto y me gustaba flirtear con ellas… bueno, tal vez un poco más que flirtear… el hecho de ser el capitán del equipo de la escuela me ayudaba bastante. La única a la que había respetado por pedido de Japer era a Alice, el estaba loco por ella pero su estrategia de acercamiento era pésima, algún día tendría que decírselo.

Bella no volvió a nuestra clase en todo el día, ¡pero que le pasaba a esa chica, pensaba que podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana!…. La tarde se me hizo eterna, por fin llegó la hora de salida. Tomé mis libros y traté de huir para ver si lograba verla, pero evidentemente Tania estaba al acecho, se colgó de mi brazo y me pidió que la alcanzara a su casa, ¡chica tramposa! Siempre con un as en la manga... no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento la ví, estaba charlando animadamente con mi hermano y sus amigos, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, ya cruzaría algunas palabritas con Jasper y con Emmett….

- Hey Edward- me grito mi hermano- tenemos lugar en el auto para alcanzar a Bella a su casa

- No creo, contestó rápidamente Tania, Eddy me prometió llevarme, ya somos cinco- y como si esto fuera poco, se dio vuelta y me estampó un beso delante de toda la escuela.

El mundo estaba definitivamente en mi contra, santo Dios, cuanto sería el karma que tendría que pagar, menos que asesino serial no pude ser en mi vida anterior… me dieron ganas directamente de descuartizarla allí mismo.

- Lo siento Bella, el auto no es mío… te lo ofrecí antes de tiempo, debí darme cuenta que mi hermano, el gran seductor, seguramente tendría algún programita- resultaba extraño ver a Jasper así, pero sin dudas estaba furioso. Tania no le caía en gracia y claramente Bella ya formaba parte de su team.

- Tania, si quieres yo te llevo sobre mis rodillas- gritó Emmett- así entramos todos, seguramente sería un viaje divertido.

- No gracias, idiota, sobre las únicas rodillas que pienso sentarme son las de Eddy- le contestó la bruja de mi novia- Eddy porque no dejas manejar al inútil o al idiota y yo me siento sobre tus rodillas todo el viaje- la muy perra no tenía límites, no le importaba nada

- Anda lindo, préstanos tu volvo- gritaban al unísono Jasper y Emmett, poniendo ojos de cachorrito perdido - dale que nos lo prestas.

- No, el volvo no lo tocan- les respondí envarado- nadie maneja mi auto y menos que nadie ustedes par de idiotas - Tania estaba exultante y Bella me miraba atónita.

- Ya te lo digo yo, Emmett, el tipo cuida más a su auto que a su novia o no Eddy- me desafió Jasper poniendo acento en el Eddy- total para lo que le duran- combo dos por uno insultar a Tania y a mi al mismo tiempo... ¡que jugador! No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, el muy fucker estaba destrozando mi imagen, que digo destrozando directamente haciéndola añicos. Alice y Emmett no podían contener la risa, lo que me enfureció aún más.

- Ya quisieras poder tener novia - le respondí, más vale creo que le grité - Yo no tengo la culpa que seas un reprimido incapaz de salir con nadie - Estaba tan furioso que no medí las consecuencias de lo que decía, si mi hermano me había hecho quedar como un hueco pervertido yo mismo no había hecho otra cosa que potenciar esa impresión. La tensión hacía pesado el ambiente.

Iba a contestarme cuando Bella lo tomó suavemente de su hombro, abrazándolo - No te preocupes Jasper me gusta caminar, ya te lo dije, realmente no es ningún problema. Chicos nos vemos mañana- giró para mirarnos a Tania y a mi- lo siento no era mi intención incomodarlos ni causar problemas. Dio media vuelta y se marchó sin que pudiéramos decirle una palabra… ¡mierda!

Viaje difícil, ni siquiera Emmett dijo una palabra… y eso era más improbable que, que se congelara el infierno. Tania era la última en el delivery domiciliario.

- Bajas un minuto, te quiero despedir como te mereces- se me insinuó.

- Mañana- le contesté con frialdad. Realmente tenía que arreglar las cosas con mi hermano, jamás habíamos discutido de semejante manera. Ella de todas maneras me clavó un beso de aquellos delante de Jasper y se bajó sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Edward, que carajo te pasó- me preguntó mi hermano cuando arrancamos, ya no se lo veía tan enojado, más vale un poco dolido.

- Enloquecí, demencia temporaria, intérname- le dije, necesitaba que me disculpara y para ello tenía que entenderme - Necesito contarte algo, tal vez te aclare algo el panorama. Cuando volvía de Sussex ví a Bella en el aeropuerto, se la veía tan triste, tan sola, tan desvalida. Si no le hubiera avisado que el avión despegaba estoy seguro que lo hubiera perdido… La busqué cuando desembarcamos pero había esfumado. Hoy casi muero cuando el viejo Davemport la llevó a mi clase... pero de pronto desapareció y no volví a verla hasta la hora de salida en el estacionamiento y puedo jurarte el encuentro no fue tal y como lo hubiera planeado, no se si me explico. A estas alturas creo debe tener mejor concepto de una cucaracha que de mi.

- Y desde cuando te importa- me dijo mi hermano clavándome una maliciosa mirada- Te prevengo que en general no te ganas un buen concepto…pregúntale a los padres de las chicas con la que saliste a ver que piensan…

- Veo que hoy estamos graciosos, que te pasó, te dieron una inyección de "chistolin" – le contesté envarado

- Eddy, Eddy, tu grandioso hermano está bien informado. Bella es nieta de la dama de hielo, de hecho vive en su casa. Su madre murió de cáncer y su padre de tristeza o algo así poco después. Como el plan de estudios de su escuela tenía algunas diferencias con el nuestro va a cursar algunas materias conmigo y otras en tu curso- Jasper 1 Edward 0- De hecho y para que me envidies todavía más, te informo que hoy almorzamos juntos... en realidad los tres mosqueteros, no yo solo.

Lo miré extrañado, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

- ¿Y como le hicieron?

- Alice - con solo nombrarla se le iluminaron los ojos- ella la invitó a nuestro picnic de los lunes.

- Debí imaginar que la señorita "hola, quieres ser mi amiga" estaba involucrada.

- Sip, lo pasamos genial.

- No sabés la envidia que me produces, maldito cabrón.

- Huy, huy, huy Mr. Charm se puso celoso.

- Jasper, no me vas a negar que está jodidamente buena, ¡es un camión! De veras hombre, me atrae.

- Hermanito, lamento informarte que la experiencia indica que te atraen todas- Jasper sonreía - No dejas títere con cabeza, eres tremendo… Bella es hermosa y genial, pero no es tu tipo, no te acerques a ella nada más que para sacarte el gusto. Además vas a tener muchos problemas con Tania revoloteando, te va a resultar difícil escapar, hoy marcó su territorio y claramente estás dentro- mi maléfico hermano se divertía a costa mía.

-Tal vez si me das todos los gustos, soy bueno y te ayudo a ocultar el cadaver de la acosadora, aunque pensándolo bien si Tania desaparece alguna de las otras la reemplazaría con gusto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te tendrías que convertir en un asesino serial… oh no… y yo en tu cómplice de por vida- exclamó teatralmente.

- No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, me obsesiona desde el primer día que la vi.

- Hombre, se un poco generoso, deja alguna para los demás- si evidentemente se burlaba de mi pero yo que le estaba hablando en serio- una sensación de furia contenida volvió a recorrerme. Bella en manos de otro, ni lo sueñes hermano.

- Tal vez deba recordarte que el asuntito de Alice podría tener un giro inesperado bastante desagradable para tus intereses- mi mirada fue lo suficientemente significativa- aunque pensándolo bien podríamos trabajar en equipo y ganar los dos…- _no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso_. Jasper se estremeció y me miró con tristeza.

- Edward, no te metas con Bella, ella es no es un trofeo que ganar. Por mi parte me encantaría que Alice me quisiera como algo más que un amigo pero, viejo, eso no se puede forzar, en algún momento te darás cuenta y espero que ese día no sufras demasiado…

xoxoxoxoxoxxo


	6. Chapter 6

**6- El proyecto pinceladas del alma.**

"_Son nuestros gustos, en mayor medida que nuestras capacidades, lo que revela más de nosotros mismos."_ _**J. K. Rowling**_

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo natural. Bella me saludaba cuando nos cruzábamos pero era evidente que solo lo hacia por deferencia a mi hermano. A mi me odiaba y a Jasper lo adoraba. La vida era muy pero muy injusta.

Durante dos semanas traté de acercarme de mil formas pero ella había levantado entre nosotros una pared más alta que el Himalaya. Claramente era muy hábil eludiéndome, lo cual me ponía de pésimo humor por dos motivos. El primero y fundamental yo deseaba acercarme a ella y el segundo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener esforzarme ni a tener un no por repuesta. Esto se había convertido ya en un desafío personal. Una cacería.

Bella se llevaba bien con Eric, era casi tan nerd como él, lo que me desilusionó un poco.

Tania y sus amigas no ayudaban mucho, constantemente la rechazaban y se burlaban de ella, lo que provocaba que estuviera más y más con el grupo de mi hermano y cada vez más lejos de nosotros. Jasper la protegía, empezó a usar su propio para ir y venir del instituto y Emmet y Alice lo secundaban. Se sentaban los cuatro en alguna mesa alejada en la cafetería y lo que más me molestaba, es que estudiaban juntos pero jamás lo hacían en casa, el muy fucking trataba de mantenerla alejada de mi.

Bella era brillante en Literatura, Smith la adoraba, el resto de nosotros parecíamos chicos de jardín de infantes, en comparación.

Esa mañana la clase empezó como siempre, aburrida, debíamos presentar un relato corto sobre algún tema de nuestro interés. Obviamente escribí una crónica sobre deportes.

Por turnos cada uno de nosotros tuvo que levantarse y leerla. Modas, programas de televisión y deportes rankearon en los primeros lugares. La última en levantarse fue Bella, ella había escrito un ensayo sobre la libertad de elección, el libre albedrío…mierda, era impresionante. Capturo la atención de la clase entera y eso realmente no era fácil de conseguir…

- Gracias señorita Swan, puede sentarse- le dijo Mr. S mirándola con cierto orgullo- se nota la influencia de sus padres en usted, aunque dudo que a su abuela le guste demasiado su posición radical- Bella enrojeció- Pero no se preocupe demasiado, no vamos a decírselo.

Ella levantó la vista y le contestó secamente

- Ya se lo he dicho yo- hubiera pagado por verle la cara en ese momento, estoy seguro que su expresión debía ser terrible, nota mental, esta chica tiene carácter… no va a sumar hacerla enojar.

- Ya veo- le contestó Smith, ninguno de nosotros entendía demasiado, el clima se había puesto un poco tenso.

Recomponiéndose un poco Mr. S se dirigió al resto de los mortales que estábamos en el salón

- Señores a llegado el momento de presentarles el proyecto especial de este año- el murmullo de desaprobación se hizo patente, los proyectos especiales del jodido cabrón era una mierda, le gustaba torturarnos. Demonios cuantos libros nos haría leer esta vez, ¡mierda y más mierda no menos de cinco seguro!- Este es el último semestre que están juntos y por eso la idea es que lleven adelante un proyecto que les permitirá conocerse mejor.

El murmullo de sorpresa se hizo notorio

- Vaya, vaya… veo que se han agitado, pero no se hagan ilusiones- demonios, ahora venía lo de siempre, horribles libros- no es un proyecto fácil, tendrán que dedicarle mucho tiempo y su nota final en esta materia y en el taller literario depende de que cuan bien lo hagan- ¡estábamos definitivamente cagados…!

- ¿Es individual o lo haremos en grupo?- preguntó Mike

- Calma, calma, antes de comunicarlo necesito que completen este formulario y me lo entreguen.

Los datos eran sencillos, nuestro nombre, y una lista con los tres compañeros con quienes nos relacionábamos más.

Nuestras caras expresaban la más completa inquietud y desolación… que diablos se traía entre manos. Podía apostar 20 a 1 que nada bueno y de seguro ganaría…

Recorrió la sala recogiendo una a una nuestras hojas lentamente, ¡exasperante!…

- ¿y, de que se trata el proyecto?- preguntó ansioso Mike

- Newton, la paciencia es una virtud que debe ser ejercitada. Lo sabrán está tarde - el muy desgraciado se estaba divirtiendo a costa nuestra, ¡mierda!, esto seguramente venía peor que lo que pensaba…

El nuevo proyecto fue el tema central de conversación desde el momento en que terminó la clase hasta que entramos al taller de literatura… evidentemente la "paciencia" no era una de nuestras virtudes.

- Buenas tardes señores, espero no haberlos torturado demasiado, por lo visto han sobrevivido - si, definitivamente el tipo tenía ganas de jodernos- pero es hora de terminar con la angustia que los carcome, nuestro proyecto de este año se llama "Pinceladas del alma" y se llevará a cabo en parejas… contesto con esto su pregunta de la mañana, Newton. No será un proyecto sencillo ya que consiste en escribir una biografía el uno del otro, pero no un simple relato de los hechos vividos, el objetivo es que plasmen el alma de su compañero o compañera en la monografía…

Aquellas cosas que lo motivan, que lo entusiasman, que lo deprimen, lo que aman y lo que odian, lo que esperan de la vida… cada uno de ustedes decidirá. Pero desde ya les aclaro que no me conformaré con que se limiten a transcribir el juego de las veinte preguntas, espero otra cosa, espero que realmente hagan una buena investigación y se metan en la piel del otro.

Antes de empezar con la asignación de las parejas Smith nos explicó como sería la evaluación del trabajo.

- La nota que obtendrán se formará por dos cosas, por un parte evaluaré la técnica de redacción, pero para conseguir aprobar tienen que conseguir que su compañero le de el visto bueno a su biografía… necesitan acordar entre ustedes y les prevengo que esta será la tarea más dificil a encarar... en general no no vemo a nosotros mismos como lo hacen los demás- estábamos anonadados- ¿Alguna duda?- todas, pero nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca.

Tania ya se estaba apuntando conmigo cuando el profesor nos pidió que anotáramos nuestros nombres en un papel dado que se sortearían las parejas. La única limitación sería que si quienes salían sorteados estaban dentro de los tres que habíamos informado durante la mañana el sorteo se haría de nuevo.

Recé mentalmente como nunca lo había hecho, _Dios que me toque con ella, que me toque con ella_ repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Ya quedábamos pocos y el suspenso me estaba matando…

- Eric – el pelirrojo nerd se levantó esperando a su acompañante- te ha tocado con Bella- mi cuerpo se tensó, es que no me podía salir ni una bien- no, no es posible- dijo Smith meneando la cabeza- estás en la lista de Bella, tenemos que volver a sortear- respiré esperanzado

- Tania- se escuchó desde su asiento un lastimero noooooooooo.

- Algún problema - El Sr Smith la fulminó con la mirada- creo que Eric podrá ayudarte mucho, no eres de los más brillantes, de manera que necesitas que te vaya bien, compórtate.

- Edward- contuve el aliento mientras sacaba un papel de la urna- te toca con Bella- mierda, la escuché murmurar. Definitivamente mi suerte estaba cambiando, pero para ella mi compañía resultaba un poco torturante.

La vi acercarse más a Eric y poner una mano en su hombro- sabes que me hubiera gustado hacer este proyecto contigo- le dijo suavemente.

- Gracias, Bells, a mi también- la ira se encendió en mi interior… ella prefería al imbécil pelirrojo en mi lugar, mierda que bajo había caído mi concepto.

El Sr Smith volvió a tomar el control de la clase y nos ordenó que nos reubicáramos para sentarnos durante el resto del trimestre con nuestra "pareja", Madre de Dios, cada vez quería más a ese hombre…. Se había convertido en unos pocos minutos en mi profesor preferido… Tania se levantó bastante ofuscada y cambió su lugar con Bella, ella se sentó a mi lado. Mi mente divagaba por el extraño mundo de los sentidos, su perfume erizó mi piel… es que esta chica no se daba cuenta lo seductora que me resultaba. .

.- El siguiente paso va a ser dejarlos conversar hasta el final de la clase para que coordinen la metodología que van a usar- nos dijo- El destino los ha reunido, aprovechen y conózcanse, este es el último año que pasaran juntos, aprovechen la experiencia cada uno puede enriquecer al otro, la fecha de entrega es en cinco semanas.

- Edward, entiendo que esto debe resultarte tan molesto como a mi,- pero que carajo decía, _estaba loca, yo deseaba esta oportunidad como nada en el mundo_- no nos caemos bien, pero si queremos graduarnos no nos va a quedar otra que hacer esto juntos. Molestémonos lo menos posible y listo.

- Como quieras- le respondí, esa chica no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, como tenía el coraje de hablarme de ese modo, ninguna mujer, que digo, ninguna persona se había atrevido a tratarme así en toda mi vida con excepción de Jasper, seguramente el la estaba influyendo, mi hermano resultaba muy mala compañía…

- Si te parece te escribo una narración detallada sobre mi y tu puedes hacer lo mismo… en unas semanas nos reunimos un rato para cambiar opiniones y hacer el informe final.

- La verdad no me parece- estaba enojado, nunca me habían rechazado- ese no es el espíritu, la idea es compartir cosas.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos y con una sonrisa maliciosa me dijo- Me pregunto desde cuando te preocupa lo que debe hacerse, pero como quieras, tengo disponible el sábado despúes del mediodía.

- Pero es el día del juego.

- ¿Y?, Quieres hacerlo bien- recalcó el bien- Entonces vas a tener que revisar tus prioridades…

- Podrías dejar de reunirte mi hermano y su pandilla algunos días…también podrías revisar las tuyas.

- Mira Edward, disfruto mucho la compañía de los chicos, me hacen feliz. Realmente no me han estado pasando cosas muy buenas últimamente pero no soy tan necia como para pretender que dediques el sábado a estudiarme, solamente te estaba probando. Avísame cuando y donde y allí estaré. Quieres conocerme, ok, una de las cosas que más disfruto es leer…

- ¿Y a que viene que me lo digas?, eso ya se nota a la legua- le dije un poco envarado- hasta un tonto se da cuenta.

- Si, pero solo si entiendes lo que me conmueve y porqué podrás llegar a conocerme.

- Que pretendes, que lea la biblioteca entera, no es mi estilo te lo advierto- me iba enfureciendo más y más.

- Ya lo se, tampoco hace falta que lo digas… se nota

- Te propongo algo- me dijo- te recomendaré un libro o dos, los lees y discutimos el porque me impactan, ¿te parece?

- Perfecto, yo hago eso pero tu me acompañas al partido de este sábado y a bailar por la noche, esas son las cosas que a mi me gustan- se lo pensó unos minutos, la intriga me estaba matando

- Al partido no hay problema… en cuanto a ir a bailar tengo que pedir permiso- su expresión cambio, se puso más triste pero la chispa rebelde se notaba en sus ojos- por más que me enferme, los deseos y las libertades individuales no son demasiado respetadas en la casa donde vivo- una oleada de comprensión me invadió al intante.

- Inténtalo - _en un solo movimiento había conseguido una chance cierta de salir el sábado… a veces soy tan brillante_- ¿Es un trato?

- Sip

- Bien, que me recomiendas entonces.

- Bueno veamos, a mi me gustan mucho los clásicos- noté un brillo malicioso en su mirada, me la iba a poner difícil. Sentí un nudo en el estómago- Podrías empezar con algo de Austen

- Ten en cuenta que soy novato en esto. Que sea corto, por favor, no me tortures- ella me sonrió con un dejo de piedad.

- Sensatez y sentimientos, ¿estás de acuerdo?- me preguntó sonriendo. Podría haberme hecho leer el libro más largo del mundo que hubiera aceptado... solo por verla sonreír… era mágico…

- Que así sea- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La clase había terminado y caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento. Mi hermano y sus amigos la estaban esperando.

- Te confirmo lo del sábado apenas hable con mi abuela- me dijo, me acerqué para saludarla.

- Confío en tus capacidades- le susurré al oído y aproveché para darle un beso en la mejilla, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo y permaneció en el mientras la veía alejarse.

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

**7- Sobreprotección**

" _Un verdadero amigo es aquel que nos ayuda a elegir el rumbo que queremos tomar y está dispuesto a acompañarnos "_

Bella POV

Jasper estalló de furia cuando le conté sobre el nuevo proyecto de literatura, ni Alice ni Emmett dijeron nada pero pude descubrir en sus miradas un dejo de preocupación, definitivamente me estaban ocultando algo.

Después de la explosión de ira nuestro viaje no había resultado tan divertido como otras veces, se los notaba preocupados y no encontraba forma de distraerlos.

Como todos los lunes nos reunimos en la casa de Alice para estudiar, milagrosamente "abuelita" no había puesto objeciones, únicamente el horario de regreso. La verdad es que me sentía como la cenicienta… tocaban las campanadas y salía corriendo de regreso a casa.

- Antes de empezar a estudiar necesito un minuto a solas conmigo en tu baño, Alice- realmente estaba apurada, mi vejiga estaba a punto de estallar, cuando me ponía nerviosa las cosas como que se ponían un poco más líquidas que de costumbre.

- Tranquila mujer, ya sabes donde queda- me contestó risueña- yo me ocupo de entretener a "tonto" y "retonto".

Estaba en pleno proceso cuando se me ocurrió una idea genial, nunca habíamos salido juntos un fin de semana, no es que no me lo hubieran propuesto... pero todavía no había tentado al destino… no había querido desatar la tercera guerra mundial… porque de seguro si mi querida tutora se negaba me iba a poner muy chusca… pero lo que se dice muy…

Por que no aprovechar y salir con ellos, Edward me había puesto en un brete, pero realmente no quería exponerme a estar sola con el, el tipo era peligroso su propio hermano, que lo adoraba, no paraba de decirmelo... no dejaba títere con cabeza. Ellos serían un buen equipo de protección y podríamos pasarla genial, eran adorables y súper divertidos… win, win.

Volví sobre mis pasos entusiasmada con la idea y sin pretenderlo los escuché hablar, me detuve entre las sombras del pasillo que comunicaba con los servicios, mi faceta amoral me pudo, no estaba bien pero… no pude resistirme, soy condenadamente curiosa.

- El muy desgraciado lo planeó todo, estoy seguro.

- Jasper enfócate, es imposible- Alice sonaba más relajada- No puede haber convencido a Smith, sabes bien que el tipo lo odia, simplemente la fortuna está de su parte. De todas maneras tu hermano no ha leído ni leerá ningún libro jamás. Pagaría para ser invisible y poder ver la frustración de Bella cuando se reúnan.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, mi hermano es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere. Estoy seguro que le pedirá a Tania que le haga un resumen de los libros y se pavoneará muy orondo como si lo hubiera leído.

- Pero no podrá engañarla mucho tiempo. Se le va a notar la hilacha.

- Hablando de la bruja, como creen que se tomará el asunto del sábado – preguntó Emmett- yo creo que será para ella un auténtico e incomparable "Kick en el as", no me gustaría estar cerca cuando se entere- el fortachón había dado en clavo… de hecho no lo había pensado, lo cual me provocó más nervios… baño dentro de un rato te veo de nuevo… más que nunca necesitaba que me acompañaran, estaba segura que aceptarían pero una ligera inquietud recorría mi cuerpo. Si no venían conmigo le diría que abuelita había dicho "no"... era una total y completa cobarde... pero soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra.

- No tengo idea que se le metió a Edward en la cabeza - Jasper seguía molesto- bah, creo que lo se, pero no es nuestro problema, que se arregle con la tromba que va a despertar- me moví inquieta, realmente no lo había pensado, que papel jugaba Tania en todo esto o mejor dicho que papel jugaría yo como tercera en discordia… uno muy pero muy desagradable. ¡Diablos! en el reparto de dones a mi me había tocado la capacidad de meterme en problemas, era un imán ¡El mundo no era justo!

- Demonios, mejor cierren la boca- ¡mierda, Emmett me había visto venir! Obvio, me distraje un segundo y la cagué

- Hey, estuve pensando- tres pares de ojos burlones se clavaron en mi rostro.

- No jodas, Bella- me dijo Emmett- ¿desde cuando piensas?

Le dí un cuadernazo por la cabeza… lo quiero con toda mi alma, pero a veces, es tan molesto – creo que es eso ando mejor que tu- le contesté- por lo menos yo tengo dos neuronas que funcionan no una medio averiada.

- Vamos, dejen de pelear como perro y gato- nos recriminó Alice- venga Bella ¿que se te ocurrió ahora?

- La verdad es que se me ocurrió cuando estaba en el baño

- Y si, es un ambiente sumamente inspirador- replicó Emmett, está vez no solo recibió un cuadernazo de mi parte, Alice y Jasper también colaboraron con los suyos

- Hey, soy un hombre golpeado, me voy a quejar con las autoridades- no nos quedó más remedio que reírnos.

- A ver, puedo seguir o piensas interrumpir cada vez que empiece a hablar- le pregunté haciéndome la enojada.

- Pienso interrumpir cada vez que empieces a hablar, me encanta verte molesta- me contestó como si nada

- Viejo, o te callas de una vez o te amordazo- le dijo Jasper, Emmett lo miró anonadado- ¡Por Dios Bella aprovecha ahora, que logramos dejarlo sin palabras!

- Como les decía, se me ocurrió que sería genial que el sábado me pudieran acompañar, Edward me dijo que tenía que ir al partido y a bailar para conocer las cosas que le gustaban- los miré maliciosamente- pero nunca dijo que teníamos que ir solos, me siguen… o tengo que dejarlo más claro.

- Definitivamente me caes bien Swan, eres maquiavélica- me dijo Jasper, evidentemente a mi amigo le había cambiado el humor- te prevengo que pensaba proponértelo.

- Entonces ¿vienen?

- Ni hablar- Emmett, siempre el mismo- no tienen que preguntarme dos veces, estoy dentro.

- Te sigo perfectamente y me anoto- me dijo Alice, sus ojos brillaban

- Yo también, obviamente- acotó Jasper- pago por ver la cara de mi hermano cuando nos vea contigo.

- Bella, por años he tratado de sacarlo a bailar y nada, el señorito aquí presente alega no saber hacerlo y vienes tu y en un segundo lo convences, me voy a poner celosa- me dijo Alice.

- Lo siento Alice es que soy así de irresistible- me acerqué y la abracé- pero verdaderamente creo que no lo motiva mucho el ir a bailar… más vale su yo malvado es el que lo empuja- me separé de ella y clavé mi mirada en Jasper- te digo chico que vas a tener que trabajar esto de los celos con tu hermano, te van a llevar por mal camino.

- No puedo evitar divertirme cuando arruino sus planes macabros- me dijo medio en broma medio en serio- pero creo que realmente vas a necesitar un poco de protección y no quiero dejarte sola.

- Niño, eres un sol- apreté un poco su brazo como muestra de afecto- eso es lo que pensé, hacemos un combo dos por uno nos la pasamos bomba y me cuidan un poquito- le dije con cariño- ¡no se que haría sin ustedes!

- ¡Dios, hasta que la señorita "soy independiente y me hago cargo" lo reconoce!- exclamó Jasper risueño.

- Sip, lo reconozco, los necesito, los quiero y me encanta estar con ustedes- lo miré desafiante- Conforme gromppy

- Bastante- se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa el muy idiota.

- Bella, te das cuenta que vas a estar muy expuesta, Tania y sus amigas plásticas te van a destrozar si no te lookeas como una modelo digna de las mejores pasarelas y no querrás eso… no – Alice me miró con sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, tramposa, se estaba preparando el terreno

- Se ponga lo que se ponga igual la van a criticar, déjala en paz que use lo que le dé la gana- dijo Emmett, Alice lo fulminó con la mirada pero yo lo amé por entenderme.

- Puede ser, pero Tania es una arpía y como el tema del lookeo es mi especialidad, no voy a alimentar a las fieras para que la critiquen con fundamento durante el resto del año- Alice estaba cabreada

No se porque me daba la impresión que los chicos no confiaban mucho en mis habilidades de lookeo personal, ¡Demonios es que nadie entendía que me gustaba estar cómoda!, ¡Odio parecer una Barbie! En ese momento recordé a mi madre "_hija, tienes 15 años por Díos, ¡puedes arreglarte como una adolescente normal, parece que vas a la oficina, no a una fiesta!_ ._Los papeles están invertidos…yo tendría que estar diciéndote que no uses una falda tan corta o que estás usando mucho escote…_

Luego de una ardua y acalorada discusión en la cual fue amenazada, perseguida alrededor de la casa y prácticamente malteada por mis tres amigos finalmente acepté ponerme en manos de Alice para el tema del vestuario, y lo peor de todo es que le dí carta libre para hacer lo que quisiera… Santo cielo, que pésima era negociando…

- Bella, has decretado tu funeral- me dijo teatralmente Emmett

Me causó mucha gracia verlo junto Jasper como en procesión cantándome la marcha fúnebre… san, san, sansan…

La alarma de mi celular sonó decretando la hora de irme- August debe estar el la puerta, nos vemos mañana... mierda no hemos estudiado nada- les dije.

- Nos vemos Bellacienta- me dijo Emmett, siempre que podía se burlaba de mi por el tema de mis horarios- a ver si me convences a la abuela, realmente ya me entusiasmé con la idea.

- Emmett- le gritaron al unísono Jasper y Alice- tu sales todos los fines de semana con el equipo.

- Sip, pero estarán ustedes, eso lo hará más divertido- nos dijo tiernamente- Corre niña que no queremos que "abuelita" se enoje y te deje en el claustro…

- Ja, muy gracioso…

Entré al auto y me sumí en una profunda meditación. Me esperaba otro round… conseguir el permiso de Agatha… solo era cuestión de elegir como jugar las cartas y prepararme para negociar… ojala me fuera mejor que con Alice… sino estaba cagada.

xoxoxoxoxxox


	8. Chapter 8

**8- Negociando**

Emmet POV

Me quedé un rato más en la casa de la enana, todavía faltaba un rato para que comenzáramos la práctica estaba por irme cuando mi celular vibró, era Edward.

- Edward- los brazos de Jasper y de Alice se agitaban como molinos para llamar mi atención y luego hicieron claramente el signo de silencio o "no la cuentas"… La verdad es que me llevaba bien con el cabrón, pero también me llevaba genial con Jasper. Desde el "episodio Alice", en el que por poco estalla la tercera guerra mundial, ellos se habían separado un poco… no era algo muy terrible pero claramente no coincidían en la forma de encarar el tema. Eddy tenía como una visión "use y descarte", había ligado con la mayoría de las chicas del instituto, disfrutaba el momento, se divertía, la pasaba bien pero nunca lo había visto realmente movilizado por alguna… el tipo tenía la endemoniada suerte de deslumbrarlas con solo clavarles la mirada y que cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Jasper en cambio, era un tipo sensible y en realidad podría ligar bastante pero el muy desgraciado estaba total y completamente loco de amor por Alice. El la consideraba la mujer de su vida, no tenía ojos para niguna otra, solo para "su mitad" como solía llamarla... pero el muy idiota nunca le había dicho nada… ¡Por los mil demonios! Algún día tendría que animarse… estoy seguro que la enana se muere por el… solo que jamás va a ser la primera en reconocerlo.

- ¿Estás en lo de Alice?- me preguntó Edward con voz calma

- Sip- respuesta corta para que no se me fuera la lengua, no quería perder mi habilidad para procrear y convertirme en un eunuco.

- Estoy cerca te paso a buscar para ir a la práctica- su voz sonaba entusiasmada.

- Desde cuando te has convertido en una persona servicial- le dije bromeando.

- No jodas, que te he llevado cien veces- me dijo risueño- eso me pasa por ser amable

- No, eso te pasa por ocultar tus verdaderas intensiones- le conteste ya casi a punto de explotar de la risa- y ponerme como excusa en lugar de reconocer que…

- Mierda, ¿ya se fue?- me dijo cortándome la frase, ¡sabía que lo había agarrado!

- Sip, te entretuviste mucho con Tania, man- ya los tres nos habíamos dado cuenta de que iba la cosa y no podíamos contenernos, Alice y Jasper directamente se habían tirado al piso- se fue hace un rato.

- Dile al chistoso de mi hermano y al pequeño duende endemoniado, a quienes escucho reírse a mandíbula batiente, que la venganza será cruel- me dijo todavía bromeando

- Espera que te pongo el altavoz- le dije- Eh chicos, Edward dice que si no dejan de reirse la venganza será cruel- les dije acercando el móvil a donde se encontraban tirados.

- No te preocupes hermanito- le dijo Jasper- nos prepararemos para defendernos, pero te recuerdo que la última guerra la ganamos nosotros.

- Muy gracioso - le se escuchó por el altavoz- no me hagas acordar que todavía tengo restos de la pintura que preparó el demonio que está contigo en el pelo- cuando estallaba la guerra las cosas se ponían, que decir, complicadas. La última vez Edward le había hecho creer a una de las chicas del Instituto que Jasper estaba enamorado de ella y que la besaría en el estacionamiento, la chica prácticamente se le tiró encima y casi lo violó antes de que lográramos sacársela de encima. Como respuesta Jasper le había pintado el pelo de color rosa mientras dormía, con una mezcla infernal que había preparado Alice - Emmett, estoy en la puerta, sal de ese antro de perdición que llegamos tarde.

- Agarro mis cosas y voy-le dije tomando el móvil

- Nos vemos Alice… Jasper, esto no termina, muajaja- grito Edward

- Adios- gritaron al unísono los tórtolos- Cuídate capitán. Cánsate mucho asi no molestas.

- Gracias, yo también los quiero- fue lo último que se le escuchó decir antes de cortar.

--

Bella POV

Mientras me preparaba para bajar sonó un mensaje en mi celular… Emmett, SUERTUDA. PARTIDO SABADO SUSPENDIDO, bien una cosa menos para negociar.

Entré en la sala sin darme cuenta que Agatha estaba acompañada.

- Oh, lo siento- le dije apesadumbrada- perdón por interrumpir, avísame cuando termines.

- No has interrumpido nada, te estábamos esperando- me dijo- Isabella, te presento a Michael, Michael, está es mi famosa nieta - _diablos como odiaba que me llamara asi… famosa ¡que mierda quería decir!_

- Buenas noches, soy el asistente de tu abuela- me dijo formalmente- encantado de conocerte, al fin.

- Yo igual- le contesté tímidamente, el tipo era realmente amable, tendría entre 30 y 35 años y estaba tremendo, se lo veía súper elegante con el traje que traía puesto.

- Te quedas a cenar- mi abuela interrumpió mi meditación con su determinación y ansiedad característica.

- No gracias Aghata, me están esperando. Nada más quise alcanzarte los reportes que necesitabas y las invitaciones a la gala de beneficencia. Necesitas contestar si este año concurrirás o no- saludó a mi abuela y a mi con la cabeza en señal de despedida- Ah por cierto, Isabella, ya tienes tu conexión a Internet instalada.

- Gracias- mi cara e iluminó de la alegría- no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho- mi tono sonó un poco sarcástico pero realmente estaba agradecida.

- Tengo un hermano un poco mayor que tú, te aseguro que tengo clara noción de lo que "es importante para la supervivencia"- me dijo, el tipo me caía bien.

- ¿Vive contigo?- la pregunta se me vino a los labios salida de no se donde, al instante me ruboricé.

- No, gracias al cielo- me contestó risueño- James, vive con mis padres en Paris. Son ellos los que tienen que lidiar con el.

- Anda Michael, acompáñanos a cenar- volvió a insistir mi abuela

- Realmente me gustaría quedarme y seguir esta conversación pero debo irme me, están esperando y voy un poco atrasado, Aghata. Organiza algo para otro día- mi abuela le sonrió disculpándolo inmediatamente. ¡_Mierda, el tipo era asombroso, la manejaba a su antojo!_

Cuando Michael se fue nos acercamos al comedor, el clima estaba un poco tenso… raro porque la abuela era normalmente un témpano, pero se la notaba inquieta.

- Isabella, quiero pedirte algo- me dijo con un tono bastante imperativo para mi gusto, _bien aquí vamos_

- Pedir o exigir- le conteste un poco envarada, odiaba cuando me hablaba así. _Tonta, tonta esto no te va a conducir a ningún lado… tienes que negociar… piensa en el sábado... no la pongas de mal humor... no conseguirás nada._

- Yo diría que pedir- me contesto suavizando el tono

- De acuerdo- le dije- Abuela, yo también necesito hablar contigo de algo- las piernas me empezaban a temblar un poco, tenía que jugarme a todo o nada, pero tal vez si ella quería pedirme algo, tenía una posibilidad para negociar mejor.

- Dime- me dijo clavando su mirada en mi rostro y produciéndome un escalofrío.

- Abuela, me han invitado a salir el sábado y quiero ir- le dije, no iba a dejar que me intimidara.

- A donde y quien si se puede saber- me preguntó.

- A bailar y mis amigos- omití que en realidad había sido Edward pero no mentí del todo porque iría con los chicos, era más fácil asi… los tres mosqueteros estaban como preaprobados, en cambio Edward me daba la impresión que no era santo de la devoción de mi abuela

- Sabía que este momento llegaría, ya me extrañaba que no me lo hubieras pedido hasta ahora… Déjame pensar, tal vez August podría llevarte y traerte. No quiero que te manejes sola de noche.

- Abuela déjame ir con ellos, si quieres lo mandas a buscarme- casi le estaba rogando, me faltaba ponerme de rodillas- déjame ser al menos mitad normal, me siento como una extraterrestre.

- No se que le ven de atractivo a andar solos por ahí- estaba poco molesta- que ganas de pasarse la noche sin dormir- me dijo moviendo la cabeza- entiendes al menos que es una tontería o ni siquiera eso- me preguntó

- Abuela, ¿nunca fuiste joven?

- Si pero no salíamos por ahí a las cualquiera de la noche. A lo sumo asistíamos a alguna fiesta y siempre con chaperón.

- Chapeque- le pregunté, _Dios en que idioma hablaba esta mujer._

- Chaperón, niña- me dijo un poco más risueña- una persona responsable que te acompañaba a todos lados.

Me golpee la cabeza contra la mesa- ¡Por Dios!- con razón era tan amargada, ir a todos lados con una sombra atrás- mierda- eso no se usaba desde principio de siglo.

- Y… me dejarás ir- le pregunté poniendo en evidencia mi ansiedad…

Mi abuela meditó unos segundos pero no dijo nada

- Sabes, las invitaciones que me trajo Michael son para un baile de beneficencia a favor de una fundación que patrocinan mis empresas en su programa de RSE- _que mierda tenía que ver con lo que le había preguntado, sip, abuelita mejoraba en el slalom cada día._

Me había distraído unos segundos pero que diablos era el RSE – ¿Programa de qué?- le pregunté.

- RSE, niña, Responsabilidad Social de la Empresa- me hablaba directamente en chino

- Y quieres que vayamos- empezaba a entender de que iba todo esto

- No he asistido en años, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras este año. Todas las personas importantes asisten a la gala.

- Y en que consiste la gala, si puedo saber- la abuela quería negociación, pues dos podían jugar el mismo juego, negociación tendría…

- Cena y baile formal- me respondió tranquilamente

- ¡¡Que!!- le dije alarmada- baile formal, ni lo sueñes, no estamos en 1900.

- Niña, cuidado con como te expresas- me dijo usando "su tono de mejor no jodas, porque te vas a arrepentir" - te recuerdo que todavía no has conseguido autorización para ir a cierto lugar el sábado.

- Me estás amenazando- le pregunté indignada.

- Digamos que te estoy aconsejando que seas una negociadora más hábil- me contestó - tu quieres algo y yo quiero algo, entonces negociemos condiciones.

- Pretendes que cambie ir a bailar un rato con mis amigos, lo cual te prevengo que es algo que normalmente hacen las chicas de mi edad y por lo que no tendría que andar penando... por soportar ir contigo a una fiesta de gala y un baile formal, para que me exhibas ahí… ni lo sueñes- _si en ese momento alguien prendía un fósforo la habitación explotaba._

- Puedes llevar a alguien contigo, tal vez a la señorita Brandon le encantaría gozar de la posibilidad de asistir a un lugar donde jamás tendría el privilegio de ser invitada por si misma- me dijo

- Abuela, lo estás poniendo peor- _como que Alice no sería invitada_- a que clase de lugar de mierda pretendes meterme.

- No pertenece a la alta sociedad- me contestó con simpleza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Todo eso es una auténtica basura, una mierda- sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y no parar hasta llegar a Nepal, donde me encerraría en un monasterio a meditar sobre las verdades de la vida… _Dios, papá como te entiendo… cuanta razón tenías al no volver nunca de los jamases ¡¡ que habremos hecho para merecer esto!!_

- Cuidado con la boca niña, es el mundo al que perteneces- mi abuela destilaba veneno por la boca- Te estoy ofreciendo abrirle la puerta a un mundo al que no accedería.

- Tu mundo es injusto - le contesté- sabes lo buena persona que es

- Lo imagino, se que la quieres y por eso te lo ofrezco- me dijo- piensa en ella, ábrele la puerta, dale una oportunidad- mi abuela era realmente retorcida, jugaba sucio.

- Y si acepto también puedo conseguir algo de libertad para mi- le pregunté

- Puedes salir con tus amigos, pero August te va a buscar a las cuatro.

- A las cinco y cerramos- le dije

- Cuatro y media, máximo. No tires más de la cuerda que se rompe- me contestó

- Le preguntaré a Alice si quiere ir, pero de acuerdo.

- Asi me gusta- me dijo con cierto aire de satisfacción, que obviamente hizo que me enfureciera. ¡Mierda!, negociación terminada, por lo menos me fue mejor que con Alice...

xoxoxoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

**9- Epifanía.**

Jasper POV

Era sábado por la mañana mi hermano y Emmett habían sido citados para una práctica dado que se había suspendido el partido de ese día. Se suponía que se enfrentarían a un equipo de una prepa extranjera pero a último momento ellos habían aplazado el viaje por una o dos semanas, no se sabía a ciencia cierta.

Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando los escuché entrar, como de costumbre llegaron absolutamente rendidos, los habían fusilado, Emmett bramaba por algo para comer… afortunadamente mi madre les había dejado preparada cantidades de comida como para alimentar a un ejército.

Habíamos logrado mantener en reserva la idea de acompañar a Bella esa noche, pero obviamente nada podía ser perfecto, por supuesto el bocazas más grande del planeta tuvo que hacer un comentario de los suyos y cagarla… es que el muy burro no entendía el significado de la expresión "cerrar la boca y no hablar del tema"

- Dime rompecorazones- le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa con una hamburguesa en la boca- que te traes entre manos para esta noche, que macabros planes ha diseñado tu pérfida mente para tratar de seducir a "mi amiga personal Bella Swan".

- Eu- le contestó mi hermano poniendo su mejor expresión de angelito inocente- ningún plan, pasarla bien, bailar un rato y conocernos un poco para poder hacer como corresponde el trabajo práctico para el instituto, nada más- ni el se creía lo que estaba diciendo- que otra cosa podría estar buscando.

- Me preocupa el sentido que le das a la expresión "conocernos un poco", te conozco como nadie y se que te traes algo entre manos- le dije sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca - escúpelo, viejo.

- Que puedo esperar del mundo si ni siquiera mi propio hermano confía en mi- me dijo en un tono un poco teatral llevando sus manos al pecho- te digo que nada.

- La tienes entre ceja y ceja- le respondí- te leo bien hermano, no me jodas, son años.

- Soy hombre y tengo ojos- me dijo- ya te dije que me atrae…

- Y yo te dije que ella no era como las otras- el tema era escabroso y ya me había envarado- algunas veces me enervas, logras ponerme los nervios de punta… eres tan

Emmett carraspeó tratando de distender el ambiente y sin anestesia se mandó la pregunta del día - Eddy, amigo y como diablos piensas deshacerte de Tania, te recuerdo que la chica se te pega como mosca a la miel… o es que tal vez no piensas hacerlo y nos dejarás a Bella para nosotros.

- Perdón, que significa "para nosotros"- le preguntó Edward un poco molesto- ¿Hay algo que tal vez debería saber?- Emmett se dio cuenta que la había cagado pero era un mono con navaja… nada bueno saldría de esto, de manera que tenía que intervenir rápidamente.

- Hermanito querido, lo que nuestro común amigo aqui presente se está preguntando y para serte sincero yo también es como diablos piensas hacer para compartir "la distendida noche experimental" con Bella si no vas a poder sacarte a Tania de encima- le dije- sabes que ni de coña se va a despegar un minuto de tu lado. Lo único que lograrás si lo intentes es que se despierte una tromba que arrase con todo y todos.

- No va esta noche- contestó tranquilamente Edward- ni siquiera sabe que estaremos ahí, creo que tiene una reunión familiar o algo asi- me asombraba la tranquilidad quirúrgica con que manejaba las cosas… después de todo era su "chica del momento".

- Yo no estaría tan seguro- le dije- ella se presentará, te apuesto lo que quieras. Te recuerdo que Tania es bastante territorial contigo, no seas idiota y se la pongas de enemiga a Bella que bastantes problemas ya tiene.

- Tendré que recurrir al plan B- me dijo risueño

- Y se puede saber cual es el plan B- le preguntó Emmett

- Sacármela de encima lo antes que pueda- le contestó

- Eso quiero verlo- le dije aprovechando la oportunidad que me daba es destino para blanquear que iría- Esta noche me voy únicamente para divertirme a tu costa, es más, si para las cuatro no has logrado sacártela de encima, te ayudo y todo

- Te ayudamos, amigo- le dijo Emmett- pero te va a costar caro, ya lo sabes.

- Les tomo la palabra- no dijo mirándonos con expresión pagada de si mismo- pero no creo que vaya a requerir vuestros servicios caballeros.

- Veremos – le dije desafiándolo.

--

Bella POV

Llegué a la casa de Alice a las tres de la tarde. Llevé toda la ropa que creía podía servirme para la noche y por las dudas efectivo, con ella uno nunca sabía …

Vació mi bolso sobre la cama y se puso analizar concienzudamente mi ropa.

- Bella, no puedo creer que hayas pensado que podías usar alguno de estos trapos para ir esta noche, tienes ropa de oficinista necesitas equipos nuevos- sonreí

- Eso solía decir mi madre

- Pero se ve que no le has hecho mucho caso, niña desobediente… Estas en mis manos ahora y empieza tu "fashion emergency".

Después de tres horas extenuantes recorriendo centro comercial, probando y probando diferentes conjuntos, zapatos y carteras y unos cuantos billetes menos en mi cartera llegamos al salón de belleza. Alice me dejó en manos de Alex, su estilista personal y de Aby su maquilladora con quienes me había concertado una cita.

Lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era una siesta, no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar de manera que me puse en sus manos y les dejé trabajar. Hicieron un trabajo increíble, casi no podía reconocerme cuando terminaron.

Volvimos a casa de Alice para descansar un rato y terminar de cambiarnos. "Abuelita" había aceptado que fuera acompañada por los chicos pero no había cedido un centímetro respecto a que August me fuera a buscar ni a la hora en que sonarían las campanadas para salir corriendo a casa.

El precio que había pagado en mi negociación me parecía barato en este punto. La felicidad de Alice cuando la invité a la gala fue tan grande que aunque me hubiera quedado en casa esa noche, habría valido la pena.

Mi tirana amiga me sugirió que usara un vestido azul tornasolado con un profundo escote y unas calzas que habíamos comprado pero me obligó a usar un par de zapatos viejos, para poder bailar "all night long".

- Guau, cada día lo hago mejor- exclamó emocionada- ¡mírate! ¡O mejor dicho admírate!

- Alice, eres genial. ¿Como te lo voy a pagar?

- No seas tonta quieres, se que esto tarde o temprano va a ser lo que haré, me hace sentir bien- me dijo como un poco ofuscada- pero me irritas con el rollo de "soy una carga", no entiendes que te quiero y me hace feliz estar contigo.

- Lo sé- un tanto emocionada- es que salvo Rose y Jack nunca he tenido amigos que se ocupen de mi como lo hacen ustedes.

- Mira Bella me lo he pensado bien y si te voy a pedir algo a cambio… pero no para mi, aunque creo que también lo voy a disfrutar - me dijo clavando su mirada de "te voy a meter en problemas".

- Dalo por hecho, que quieres que haga.

- Quiero que te diviertas hoy como nunca, que bailes con nosotros, que dejes de lado por un momento tus tristezas y que vivas un día como una chica normal. Te quiero sexy, atrevida, iluminando el lugar como lo haces cuando estas a solas con nosotros.

- Ya me estoy desvistiendo, sabes que lo que me estas pidiendo es imposible.

- Tan solo inténtalo, eso me compensará. Los chicos están afuera, Jasper me acaba de mandar un mensaje al celular, vamos, no seas tonta disfruta esta noche que mañana te puede caer un piano en la cabeza.

- Te odio, Alice Brandon, lo sabes, no

- Sip, pero que harías sin mi

Salimos y nos acercamos al coche, los chicos estaban apoyados en él charlando distraídos.

- Hola ya estamos listas, vamos pronto, no quiero llegar cuando este repleto- en algunas ocasiones se convertía en una auténtica dictadora.

- Perdón, no saben que es ilegal en este país salir a la calle vestidas así, incitan al crimen!- nos dijo Emmett risueño como siempre- ahora me tendré que esforzar mucho más para alejar a los moscardones.

- No seas tonto- le contestó Alice guiñándome un ojo – siempre estamos hermosas. Estás perdonado por lo menos eres un caballero no como el animal que tenemos por amigo en común, que ni siquiera ha abierto la boca para alabar mi trabajo.

- Es verdad, que poco tacto el mío, perdón, están hermosas- lo dijo en plural pero era evidente por la forma en que la miraba a quien estaba dirigido el cumplido.

- Hay Jasper lo intento y lo intento pero no hay caso, no lo ves – suspiró Alice con un efecto bastante dramático.

El tomó su mano y le dio un beso y con una expresión de extrema dulzura en su mirada le dijo, - es que no te merezco soy un amigo desastroso, pero quiéreme de todas formas.

Las cosas se habían puesto un poquito calientes, Emmett rompió el hielo- vamos galán, que es tu auto y te toca manejar. Todos nos reímos y subimos, los chicos adelante y nosotras atrás.

Mientras viajábamos mi mente volaba, creo sinceramente Alice y Jasper están enamorados, no entiendo porque no la hacen fácil, salen y prueban como les vá. Será que el miedo de perder lo que tienen les impide avanzar…Definitivamente tendría que hablarlo con cada uno de ellos, para entender mejor lo que pasa.

Llegamos sin mayores incidentes, estacionamos el auto. Había algo de cola de manera que esperamos un rato afuera charlando.

--

Edward POV

Oficialmente tenia que admitir que estaba nervioso, inquieto… esos eran definitivamente sentimientos extraños y nuevos para mi. Me había ubicado cerca de la barra principal con algunos de los miembros del equipo pero ni siquiera los escuchaba, no podía dejar de mirar hacia la entrada. La ansiedad me estaba matando, racionalmente tenía claro que todavía era temprano para que llegara pero mi parte irracional caminaba por las paredes. _Y si finalmente no venia…_ ¡Mierda! Debería haberla traído yo mismo para asegurarme… que abuela ni abuela, no estábamos en el 1900…

Cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta el mundo desapareció a mi alrededor, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba francamente hermosa, una emoción extraña… una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. El trío fantástico llegó con ella, debí haberlo sospechado desde el principio, se veían tan cómodos, tan alegres juntos… Emmett la abrazó y empezó a guiarla para pasar entre la gente… una sensación de furia contenida me invadió… que mierda, lo único que quería era que sacara su maldito brazo de encima de ella.

Dejé mi trago sobre la barra y caminé a su encuentro cuando de improviso percibí un perfume conocido y sentí como dos manos me taparon los ojos

- Sabes quien soy- me dijo una voz al oído

- Tania- le contesté con un dejo de frustración- que haces aquí, no era que tenías una reunión familiar. _No definitivamente no me podía estar pasando esto, es que todos los dinosaurios de la prehistoria se habían puesto de acuerdo para mearme encima._

- Sip, pero quería estar contigo- me dijo tratando de ser sensual- te extrañaba mucho y por ningún motivo pienso dejarte solo con esa zorra- dicho esto me estampó un tremendo beso en el preciso momento en que Bella y el trío del infierno había llegado hasta nosotros.

- Hey, Edward- me dijo Jasper conteniendo la risa- te veo ocupado desde temprano. Por cierto hola bombón.

- Hola cuñado- le contestó Tania dándole un beso... _cuñado, mierda_

- Parece que te entretienes- me dijo la enana macabra más tentada aún que mi hermano, si es que eso era posible y un poco envarada despúes del saludo de Tania a Jasper. _Nota mental, la enana cada vez estaba más enganchada... tendría que obligarlo a decirle algo o llegaría el momento en que la perdiera definitivamente._

Emmett se separó de Bella, ¡_gracias al cielo porque me estaba matando de celos!_ y se me acercó. Dándome un puñetazo en el hombro y un abrazo de oso me susurró al oído- Emborráchala, viejo.

- Hola Edward, Tania- la voz de Bella me pareció en ese momento quince millones de veces más sensual que la de Tania… tal vez más que la voz… todo en ella es millones de veces más sensual. Esta chica me excitaba sin siquiera intentarlo- he cumplido- _mierda, como zafo ahora… plan B, plan B… demonios no tenía plan B… se suponía que Tania no vendría…_

- Como estás Swan, raro verte por aca- si las miradas mataran Bella estaría fulminada en el piso- Vamos a bailar Eddy- en ese momento me dí completa y cabal cuenta que no me iba a dejar tranquilo en toda la noche- adoro este tema- me dijo arrastrándome al centro de la pista. _Nooooooooooooooo Definitivamente esto no iba bien, Bella había cumplido y yo tendría que leer el maldito libro. De seguro no tendría ni la más remota posibilidad de acercarme a metros de ella, Tania se aseguraría de ello. Para momentos desesperados… soluciones drásticas. Emmett tenía razón, la única que me quedaba era emborracharla lo suficiente como para que se durmiera en un sillón… _

La noche avanzaba y yo desesperaba, ¡por todos los demonios del infierno y sus alrededores!, esta chica debía ser descendiente de un marinero irlandés… era increíble lo que había tomado y ni siquiera se mosqueaba…

A lo lejos veía como Bella se divertía bailando con mi hermano y sus amigos, era increíble lo bien que se movía… los celos y la frustración me invadían… ese era mi lugar no el de ellos.

Tania se reía colgándose de mi… es que el cielo me estaba castigando… ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando me acordé de las palabras de Jasper y Emmett esa mañana

_Esta noche me voy únicamente para divertirme a tu costa, es más, si para las cuatro no has logrado sacártela de encima, te ayudo y todo… _

Definitivamente era hora que me ayudaran. La arrastré a la pista y fui haciendo lo posible para acercarme.

- Vienes a clamar por ayuda- me dijo Jasper con su archiconocido toque irónico- Admítelo, galán. Quiero escucharlo.

- Piedad- le contesté. Ya a estas alturas me preguntaba si el muy desgraciado no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto

- Lo admites- el tipo lo estaba disfrutando- anda hermanito, ruega que te ayudemos.

- Jasper, querido hermano, dame una mano en esta- si me hubiera pedido que me arrodillara, creo que a estas alturas lo hubiera hecho. Lo vi acercarse a Alice y hablar con ella. El duende del infierno se dio vuelta y me guiñó un ojo. Tania volvió a colgarse de mi mientras lo único que yo deseaba era sacarmela de encima para poder darle una patada en el trasero a Emmett y ocupar su lugar…

De repente como en una acción comando, precisamente organizada Alice se acercó a Tania y le murmuró algo al oído… las vi dirigirse al baño.

Jasper arrastró del brazo a Emmett hacia la barra y yo quedé bailando con Bella. Mágico. Nuestros movimientos sincronizaron a la perfección. Cada movimiento que ella hacía yo lo seguía. Nos fuimos acercando más el uno al otro al ritmo de la música. Lo único que deseaba era tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más y más a mi, sentirla cálida y suave contra mi cuerpo… Esta mujer lograba enloquecerme. Era hermosa, sensual. El tiempo se detenía cuando estaba a su lado y ¡por Dios!, no había caído rendida a mis pies, prácticamente me ignoraba. Me sentía como en una especie de cacería...

No había terminado el segundo tema cuando vi a mi hermano y Emmett acercarse con un trago en cada mano.

Me ofrecieron uno y lo acepté, estaba sediento y para que mentirme a mi mismo un tantito exhultante.

- Es hora, Bellacienta- escuché que le gritaba Emmett con voz roca dándole un terrible abrazo.

Ella asintió y se acercó a Jasper dándole un abrazo. No pude escuchar lo que les dijo. Caminó hacia mi y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Lo pasé genial … no quiero hacer esperar a August… pobre ya lo he hecho levantarse de madrugada- me dijo- Nos vemos el lunes, lee el libro por favor. _Quien demonios era August... que quiero ir a asesinarlo en este momento por robar de mi lado a la chica de mis sueños, perdón que dije, la chica de mis sueños, ¡mierda!._

Y dicho esto la vi alejarse entre la gente en dirección a la puerta, dejando un profundo vacío creciendo en mi interior. Empecé a comprender a mi hermano, no puedes estar con una persona cuando desesperas por estar con otra, no era justo ni leal... La fuerza de la epifanía me golpeó, mis sentimientos hacia Bella Swan eran mucho más profundos que lo que había imaginado. Si quería tener alguna chance tendría que dejar a Tania pronto...

xoxoxoxoxox

_Bien nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. No me han estado dejando demasiados comentarios de manera que no se si la historia va por buen camino o no. Anden denle al GO y háganmelo saber. _


	10. Chapter 10

**10- El día después.**

Tania POV

Quien se cree ese cretino hijo de una gran perra que es, la baba le corría por la boca cada vez que ponía los ojos en el esperpento importado que ha llegado para atormentar mi vida.

Anoche estaba un poco mosqueada, pero se perfectamente que "mi novio" trató de escaparse toda la noche para estar con ella, maldito Smith, maldito trabajo de literatura, maldita Swan...

No, Edward Anthony Masen, ni lo sueñes. No te será tan fácil librarte de mi, no me vas a poner de costado como a una toalla usada. Te juro que antes de que me jodas, te convierto en eunuco. Te he perseguido por años y ahora que te tengo justo donde quiero, bueno casi, no te voy a soltar así como asi.

Me había puesto en pie de guerra y para llevar adelante esta batalla necesitaba aliadas… por eso hice lo que una situación desesperada requiere… convoque una reunión del consejo supremo.

Jess y Lauren llegaron antes de lo que pensaba, soñolientas, como despojos de si mismas… en verdad un domingo a las nueve de la mañana era un poco temprano, para todas.

- Mas te vale que me hayas despertado a estas horas de la madrugada por una causa que realmente se justifique- la voz de Lauren sonaba cascada- o te daré de patadas en el culo desde ahora hasta el preciso momento en que pueda regresar a mi casa a dormir.

- He traído una tijera conmigo y no tengo miedo de usarla- me dijo Jess exhibiendo en sus manos la enorme herramienta- te juro que pienso destrozar esa falda nueva que te has comprado ayer, como has osado llamar tan temprano, ¿estás loca? Me había acostado hace una hora, no pensaba levantarme antes de las cuatro.

- Edward piensa dejarme- les dije fríamente, no necesitaba aclarar mucho más- Parece que se ha cansado de mi y quiere ir por la idiota importada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? ¿Todavía te dura la borrachera?- exclamaron al unísono.

- No me dijo nada, pero lo se- les contesté- Una mujer se da cuenta de esas cosas. Sobre todo cuando tu supuesto "novio" no te acompaña a tu casa y se va a la recontra mierda dejándote sola en la disco. Me trajeron los idiota de Jasper, Emmett y Alice, se imaginan la rabia que tengo... fue... insultante.

- ¡No me jodas! y que piensas hacer- Jess estaba horrorizada, moría por el hermano de mi novio y se afectaban mucho sus propios planes si me peleaba con Edward- No te puede dejar. Déjalo tu.

- Señoritas – interrumpió Lauren siempre pragmática- no lo vamos a permitir. Simplemente no sucederá.

- A ver genia del mal… ¿Qué te traes entre manos?- le contesté- Porque a mi no se me ocurre nada, todavía estoy furiosa.

- Es porque todavía te dura el mosqueo, tomate un buen café- me abrazó con cariño- que tenemos que discutir sobre "estrategias" y meditar con la mente un poco más fría.

No mudamos a la cocina y de ahí al patio con una taza de café humeante en la mano.

- A ver, bruja malévola, que tienes pensado- le preguntó Jess, sacándome las palabras de la boca.

- ¡Hay Dios bendito¡ ¡Cuánto les queda por aprender de la maestra que tienen enfrente!- nos dijo risueña- las iluminaré. A ver mis pequeñas en que lugar se ubica el cerebro de un hombre…

- ¿En la cabeza?- tentó Jess, claramente haciéndose la inocente ya que todas sabíamos bien cual era la respuesta correcta, ya que bromeábamos seguido con el tema.

- Debajo de su cintura y cubierto por sus boxers- contesté eufórica viendo venir lo que Lauren estaba pensando.

- Correcto- nos contestó poniendo esa mirada maquiavélica que me hacia reir- Tania por un momento crees que un tipo como Edward podrá resistirse a la tentación de tener una "amiga con derecho a roce". Tal vez no ostentes el título de "novia" por un tiempo, pero te aseguro que el tipo será tan tuyo o más que ahora. Además convengamos que el nunca te lo pidió realmente. Yo creo que es hora que le ofrezcas el cambio en el rol.

- Eres demoníaca- le dijo Jess, echándose a reir- de verás me alegro por estar en tu bando. Te juro que no me gustaría ser enemiga tuya, pobre Swan, la va a pasar mal.

- Ni tanto, lo que me lleva a la segunda parte del plan- su voz tenía un tono divertido- Tenemos que desacreditar a Edward delante del esperpento. A ella le debe atraer de alguna manera, si no sería gay y no creo que lo sea, pero me parece que el está más interesado en ella que ella en el por el momento. Tenemos que lograr que las cosas sigan asi.

- Apruebo el plan y lo refuerzo con esta idea- les dije sonriendo maliciosamente- hay que hacer otra cosa, hay que conseguirle un novio a la patosa esa, pero igual les aclaro que la odio con toda mi alma.

- Eso es- me dijo Lauren- estás mejorando bruja, yo no podría haberlo pensado mejor.

- Que no sea mi Jasper- gritó histéricamente Jess- bastante tengo ya con la enana de mierda esa.

- Todavía no se me ocurre quien- dijo maliciosamente Lauren- pero juro que lo encontraré pronto. Tania, te juro como que me llamo Lauren que tendrás a Eddy solo para ti más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

- Amigas- las abracé- que empiece la operación "Divorcio"- les dije riendo mientras las tres chocábamos nuestras manos.

Edward POV

Me revolví inquieto en mi cama, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde…

Baje a desayunar o mejor dicho a almorzar hecho un despojo humano, no me podía sacar a Bella de la cabeza, creo que hasta soñé con ella. ¡Mierda! Nunca me había pasado algo parecido, estaba obsesionado.

Cuando entre en la cocina vi a Emmett y Jasper sentaditos muy orondos conversando animadamente, se callaron de inmediato... Que demonios estarían planeando, los conocía bien… podía distinguir esa mirada a kilómetros… nada bueno, me dije a mi mismo.

- Emmett, viejo, vives aquí ahora. ¿Te adoptaron mi padres y no me he enterado?- les dije mirándolos risueño, aunque algo en la médula me daba señales de alerta.

- El galán se levanto ácido esta mañana- interrumpió Jasper mirando fijamente mis pantalones- si, evidentemente la frustración sigue ahí todavía- me cubrí instintivamente mis partes privadas cuando me dí cuenta a que se refería.

- Hey, Eddy, quedaste algo calentito después del bailecito con Bella- me dijo Emmett, su cara estaba roja por contener la risa.

- Díganme una cosa, ustedes han nacido para atormentarme- lo afirmé directamente, estaba convencido de ello- quieren lograr que me gane el cielo por soportarlos, esa es su misión en esta vida, ¿no? - rodé mis ojos mientras tomaba un par de naranjas de la heladera con la intención de hacerme un jugo- No se porque tengo la ligera impresión que ustedes sabían que Bella se iría temprano anoche y me lo ocultaron deliberadamente.

- Nosotros- exclamaron al unísono poniendo su mejor cara angelical, lo que confirmó absolutamente mis sospechas.

- Si ustedes, par de cabrones- la verdad es que estaba bastante enojado con ellos, me sentía un poco traicionado.

- Si hubieras preguntado, te lo habríamos dicho, pero como eres un autentico idiota con esa expresión de "yo lo tengo todo muy resuelto y no necesito ayuda ni de mi puñetero hermano ni de nuestro puñetero amigo en común para nada", bueno asi fue- me contestó Jasper secamente- además ya te hemos dicho que Bella está bajo nuestra protección, pero insistes e insistes... ¡Demonios, realmente no entiendes que ella es distinta! _Lo entendía mucho mejor que lo que mi hermano suponía, claro que lo entendía._

- Me la podrían haber hecho un poco mas fácil ayer, no me jodan. Dejaron que Tania me atormentara.

- Hey man, pero por lo menos Alice te la saco de encima durante cinco minutos, no te quejes- me contestó Emmett, _realmente a veces me pregunto si se hace el tonto o de verás lo es_.

- Le debo mi total devoción a la enana- le contesté haciendo el gesto de sacarme el sombrero- fue la única que me ayudo en algo. Le debo una.

- Le diré que te la cobre- la expresión de Jasper se puso un poco sombría- pero le impediré que te cobre en especies- _Uff mi hermanito se había puesto celoso, de veras era un poco territorial con respecto a ella._

- Hermano, se te viene un planteo de hostia. Que carajo vas a hacer con Tania, la dejaste ahí y te fuiste como si nada.

- Ella fue sola hasta alli- _para cagarme_- lo lógico era que se volviera sola- les dije un poco saturado del tema. Algo había cambiado para mi ayer, no podía soportar la sola idea de estar con otra que no fuera con Bella.

- Te enterraste- me dijo Emmett- Mañana te conviertes en eunuco.

- Que se atreva, venga ella no es mi "novia oficial", solo salimos. Si me hace un planteo la mando a la mierda – las miradas de Emmett y Jasper se cruzaron y en un movimiento sincronizado se tiraron al pido agarrándose el estomago de la risa.

- Ja, muy graciosos- les respondí agarrando el sándwich y el jugo que me había preparado- Ahora si me disculpan lamentablemente tengo un libro que leer... _Y cuanto antes lo haga antes me voy a poder reunir con Bella para discutir sobre el… _

- Ves Emmett, el tipo ha caído rendido ante los encantos de Bella- el cometario sonaba un poco sarcástico en la boca de mi hermano- Bienvenido al club- me gritó mientras me alejaba.

Me di vuelta por un segundo y sonriente le hice el archiconocido signo del fuckyou, elevando mi dedo mayor… aunque dentro mío sabía a ciencia cierta que mi hermano tenía razón.

xoxoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**11- Como deshacerse de una novia y no morir en el intento**

Bella POV

Mientras caminaba hacia el instituto esa mañana mi mente estaba como decirlo… ¿dispersa? La habíamos pasado genial el sábado, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo más seguido. Me divertí horrores con Emmett, es todo un personaje. Ver a Alice y a Jasper bailando juntos… una hoguera, por Dios, se veían tan sensuales, tan íntimamente conectados. Ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Pero lo que más me afectaba era lo que me había pasado a misma cuando bailé con Edward, la verdad es que había añorado hacerlo durante toda la noche, el tipo estaba tremendo, había que ser gay para que no se te sacudiera hasta la última célula del cuerpo al tenerlo cerca, pero mientras bailábamos sentí como revoloteaban pequeñas libélulas en mi estómago. Algo en el me atraía pero realmente Jasper tenía razón, era un tiro al aire, no le importaba nada. Aprovechó los cinco minutos en que su novia se fue al baño para acercarse y flirtear conmigo. ¡Un asco! Definitivamente no era la clase de chico que elegiría usando el poco cerebro que Dios me dió. Siempre he deseado que sea especial, diferente, sentirme completa, alguien que me ame y me acepte como soy, que quiera estar a mi lado y que me desee a su lado, alguien que confíe en mi y en quien pueda confiar. A veces me pregunto si leer demasiadas novelas románticas me ha hecho trizas en cerebro… si estoy buscando un imposible… es una mierda, pero añoro encontrar a alguien así, no me quiero conformar con menos… pero aún asi algo en Edward lograba que mi alma se movilizara…

Me dirigí al baño antes de entrar a clase, demasiado jugo de naranjas esa mañana. Estaba a punto de salir del cubículo cuando las escuche hablando.

- Pobre Tania- exclamó Lauren- realmente me da pena por ella.

- Que paso esta vez- le respondió una voz que creí reconocer como la de Jess- Dime que no tiene problemas en su casa de nuevo- _No tenían idea que la "perfecta Tania tuviera problemas"_

- No, esta vez no se trata de sus padres- La voz de Lauren sonaba íntima, quería salir e irme de alli pero no deseaba que superan que las había escuchado hablar, me sentía una intrusa- Edward. _La sola mención de su nombre me estremeció el cuerpo._

- Que hizo esta vez- Jess acentuó demasiado las dos últimas palabras. _Mierda, porque me sentía asi, estaba celosa, era una idiota, el no tenía nada que ver conmigo, simplemente estábamos haciendo un trabajo juntos, el salía con Tania… pero yo estaba celosa, irracionalmente celosa._

- La dejó tirada el sábado a la noche, se fue, simplemente la dejó alli. El idiota de su hermano y sus dos amigos bodoques la llevaron a su casa. _Una oleada de una extraña alegría me invadió._ _Bella, estas desquiciada, me reprendí a mi misma. Reconocía la sensación, Edward me importaba más que lo que yo misma deseaba admitir. Danger._

- Le dije mil veces que es un idiota, no entiendo porque ella le hace caso- dijo Jess – le reconozco que es un camión, esta para el crimen, pero… _Nunca más de acuerdo, me dije a mi misma._

- Esta enamorada, no lo ve tal y como es- la interrumpió Lauren- te cuento la última, esta es para el campeonato- _La curiosidad me estaba matando, por los mil infiernos,_ d_esde cuando me había convertido en una cotilla…_

- Anda, que me muero de curiosidad- le respondió Jess- que le hizo está vez. _Dilo, dilo, dilo… la ansiedad me está matando_

- Ayer la llamó como si nada y le pidió que leyera no se que maldito libro para hacer el trabajo de literatura, lo puedes creer- su voz sonaba extraña- le pidió que le resumiera los aspectos más importantes de la trama. _El alma se me vino abajo y me invadió una sensación de desconsuelo, me sentí traicionada, desilusionada… el me estaba tratando de engañar... un extraño dolor se instaló en el medio de mi pecho, una sombra cargada de angustia._

- ¿Ella le dijo que si?- pregunto Jess

- Que crees- la voz de Lauren sonaba algo molesta- ella besa el suelo por el que camina. _No quería escuchar nada más, lo único que me importaba era correr fuera de alli, pero estaba atrapada… una involuntaria lágrima corrió por mi mejilla._

- No se la merece, ha destrozado a todas y cada una de las chicas con las que ha salido y lo esta haciendo de nuevo con Tania, es un maldito cabrón. _Realmente lo era, pero además era peligroso… por lo menos para mi. Me sentí una idiota, una sensación horrible me recorrió cuando con total claridad me di cuenta que Edward empezaba a significar algo más para mi. Algo que debía cortar de raíz para mi propia protección… otra lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla._

Escuché la puerta abrirse y a alguien entrar

- Hey, Tania- la saludaron efusivamente

- Hola chicas, las estaba buscando- les dijo- vamos a clase, quiero ver si encuentro a Edward, tengo algo que me pidió.

- Vamos linda, que te acompañamos.

Salí después de un rato, no quería que me vieran y supieran que las había escuchado. No podía creer lo que Edward le estaba haciendo a Tania… ella no era santa de mi devoción… pero vamos, nadie se merece ser maltratada de semejante forma… Edward Anthony Masen oficialmente eres un peligro para el sexo femenino… y definitivamente te quiero bien lejos de mi, no voy a ser la siguiente llorando por los rincones.

Tania POV

Salimos del maldito baño y nos abrazamos las tres dando pequeños saltitos.

- Tendrías que haber estado alli, hemos estado para el Oscar- me dijo Lauren

- Sip, sip, sip- Jess palmoteaba- esta vez nos hemos superado.

- Están seguras, no- a pesar de todo una extraña inquietud me invadía. Sentía que algo mucho más grande se había puesto en movimiento, algo que no sería fácil de controlar.

- ¡Por Dios, Tania, danos crédito! Realmente somos buenas- Lauren era peligrosa cuando se lo proponía- te aseguro que después de la escenita que acabamos de montar la imbécil importada no lo querrá tener cerca.

- No lo sé- les dije abrazándolas- espero que nos salga bien, no estoy dispuesta a perder a Edward.

- Mi niña- me dijo Lauren- hemos completado el primer paso, vayamos por el siguiente.

- A ver si ya que estamos, hacemos el combo- Jess se retorcía las manos al estilo malo de la película.

- ¿Qué combo?- le preguntamos Lauren y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Ven que no me quieren- exclamó teatralmente llevando su mano al pecho- En un solo movimiento nos hacemos cuñadas, tu vas por Edward y yo consigo salir con Jasper- se giró hacia Lauren y le dijo con su mejor voz de pésame- Lo siento Lauren no hay más hermanos en esa familia.

Estallamos en risas y nos alejamos por el pasillo contrario para dirigirnos a clase y a lo que sería el paso número dos del plan...

Alice POV

Llegué temprano al instituto, tenía ganas de charlar un poco con Bella antes de entrar a clase e invitarla a casa esa tarde, definitivamente me estaban pasando cosas con Jasper y hablaba con alguien o simplemente explotaría.

No la encontraba por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo que daba a los baños cuando escuché al trío de plásticas festejando alguna de sus maldades. Me debatía entre dar media vuelta y salir huyendo o matar la curiosidad que me estaba carcomiendo. Evidentemente esa mañana me había levantado con mis pulsiones cotillas a pleno…

- Tendrías que haber estado alli, hemos estado para el Oscar- escuché como la desagradable voz de Lauren les hablaba a sus amigas. _Dios, eran tan estúpidas, tan pagadas de si mismas_

- Sip, sip, sip- Jess palmoteaba- esta vez nos hemos superado. _Uff, la idiota más hueca del universo, realmente me producía una aversión cercana al odio._

- Están seguras, no- _¿Qué estarían tramando las muy cabronas? Nada bueno, de seguro. ¿Quien sería la víctima esta vez?_

- ¡Por Dios, Tania, danos crédito! Realmente somos buenas- _Realmente eso había que reconocérselos_, _solían ser muy brillantes para hacer daño_- te aseguro que después de la escenita que acabamos de montar la imbécil importada no lo querrá tener cerca. _¿Queeeeeeee? dijo la imbécil importada, mierda y recontrarequete mierda, estan tramando algo en contra de Bella, de mi amiga, de mi hermana… por Dios, como no me di cuenta que el desplante del sábado iba a tener consecuencias nefastas… _

- No lo sé- _con que, ella se sentía insegura, y realmente debía estarlo a Edward se le caía la baba por Bella, jamás, en todos los años que lo conozco lo ví en este estado_- espero que nos salga bien, no estoy dispuesta a perder a Edward- _Idiota, no se puede perder lo que no es tuyo, ya me había enojado más que mucho._

- Mi niña- le dijo Lauren- hemos completado el primer paso, vayamos por el siguiente. _Que carajo habían hecho, tendría que hablar con Bella. Espero que confíe en mi como para contármelo… lo hará, a la larga lo hará… pero la pregunta del millón es, debería advertirle a Edward… no primero hablaré con Jasper… mierda, con solo pensar en el siento mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. _

- A ver si ya que estamos hacemos el combo- les dijo Jess.

- ¿Qué combo?- le preguntaron Lauren y Tania al mismo tiempo.

- Ven que no me quieren- _perra_- En un solo movimiento nos hacemos cuñadas, tu vas por Edward y yo consigo salir con Jasper- _sentí un terrible deseo de partirle la cara de un batazo_ - Lo siento Lauren no hay más hermanos en esa familia- _una oleada de furia me recorría de pies a cabeza, quieren guerra, pues guerra van a tenerla._

Doblé la esquina y las vi alejarse, me debatía interiormente entre asesinarlas con mis propias manos o contratar a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y me encontré de frente con Bella, Madre de la Macarena, que carita…

- Me voy a clase, Alice- me dijo tratando de sonreír, aunque la alegría jamás llegó a sus ojos- es tarde.

- Estás bien- realmente no se veía para nada bien, que le habrían hecho estas perras.

- Si, no te preocupes- me contestó.

- Te quería invitar a casa hoy- le dije como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿puedes?

- Mejor hoy no, Ali, te parece bien mañana- me contestó- tengo una chorrada de cosas para hacer.

- Bueno, pero te vienes a dormir- le respondí con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

- Dale, nos vemos más tarde.

La vi alejarse en la misma dirección que las plásticas, rumbo a su clase. Esto estaba mal…

Edward POV

Me había pasado todo el domingo leyendo el maldito libro, una historia romántica… buaj, ella podría haber elegido algo menos meloso. Ya iba casi a la mitad y me preguntaba porque habría elegido ese libro para que leyera, que le atraería de él.

Llegué al instituto temprano prácticamente corrí hasta el salón de clases, quería verla, me había dormido y me había despertado pensando en ella, pero obviamente los planetas no se alineaban a mi favor y me encontré primero con Tania.

- Hola- me sentía incómodo, no sabía como decirle que no quería seguir como estábamos, el sábado me había dado cuenta clara y cabalmente que quería intentar tener algo con Bella…

- Hola, amor- me respondió como si nada hubiera pasado

- Tania, tenemos que hablar- le dije apoyándome en la pared de afuera del salón

- Que te parece después del instituto- me contestó poniendo su voz más seductora y acomodándose entre mis piernas a la fuerza - tendremos un rato para estar tranquilos

- No, creo que mejor ahora- le respondí tratando de salir de la posición en la que estábamos.

- Que quieres Edward- se me acercó sugerente y en puntas de pie, comenzó a besarme la comisura de los labios mientras acariciaba mi cuello con una de sus manos - dime amor, no te gusta ni un poquito estar así. ¡Mierda! Ella sabía lo que quería y no estaba dispuesta a hacérmela para nada fácil.

¡Malditas hormonas!

- Quiero que hablemos, pero no así- le contesté tratando de moverme, pero como única respuesta ella profundizó su ataque… Comencé a ver sombras que ingresaban en el salón de clase, se escuchaban murmullos, estábamos dando el espectáculo del siglo… me separé un poco de su agarre cuando se distrajo para respirar y vi como la mirada de Bella se clavaba en nosotros por un instante para luego desviarse hacia el piso. Mi corazón se estrujó cuando de reojo la vi caminar hacia dentro del salón- Basta, Tania- me separé con fuerza de ella y entré casi corriendo detrás de ella.

Bella estaba sentada en su lugar, al lado del que yo debería haber estado ocupando, leyendo alguna cosa. Una especie de terror irracional me recorrió… algo había cambiado, pude sentirlo, estaba como ausente, me recordó la primera vez que la vi en el aeropuerto… había levantado nuevamente una coraza a su alrededor…

- Hey- le dije sentándome a su lado- como la pasaste el sábado

- Genial, galán- me contestó un poco sarcástica- disfruté de la noche.

- Me debes todavía el tema del partido- le dije sonriendo- este sábado hay uno.

- Veremos- me dijo seria- tienes que cumplir con tu parte también- había algo extraño en su mirada, una frialdad que antes nunca había visto.

- Creo que para el jueves estoy hecho- le respondí tratando de ignorar esa sensación que me carcomía las entrañas.

- Cuando de veras lo hayas hecho, hablamos- me dijo enfatizando el de veras, Dios y la virgen sabrán por que.

- Un trato es un trato- le contesté risueño- aunque hayas elegido el libro más meloso de la historia.

- Todo tiene su razón de ser- me respondió crípticamente.

- Te juro que me encantaría saber que le ves- le contesté con sinceridad.

En ese momento, para mi completa desgracia entró el profesor y comenzó la clase. Sentía la mirada de Tania clavada en mi, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de su rostro, me encantaba.

Casi habíamos terminado la clase y Sanders estaba recogiendo la tarea, pero Bella no se inmutaba.

- Tierra llamando a Bella- le dije tocando un poco su brazo mientras una ráfaga eléctrica me recorría- Mayday, mayday, no se en que mundo estás, pero por favor si hiciste la tarea para hoy entrégasela o te aplazará- la vi volver en si y salir corriendo hacia el escritorio del profesor para luego salir directamente hacia el corredor. Me apuré para alcanzarla pero alguien me tomó del brazo. Traté de zafarme para seguirla, pero Tania se puso delante de mí.

- Querías hablar, amor- me dijo- bien, hablemos.

- Tania, sabes bien lo que quiero- le dije- No puedo seguir contigo.

- Es por ella- me preguntó con voz ahogada

- Sip- le contesté - No puedo engañarte, ni engañarme más.

- No sabes cuanto lamento que lo sientas así- me contestó clavándome una amenazante mirada, de esas que lo dicen todo- Pero de todas formas voy a hacerte un propuesta, que no podrás rechazar.

- No, Tania, sin propuestas- le respondí

- Escuchame, seamos amigos- me dijo- Pero te doy derecho a roce si es que algún día lo quieres, ¿qué te parece?

- Me quedo con el seamos amigos- le contesté- En serio, no quiero lastimarte. No me siento igual que tu respecto a esto

- Es mi elección- me respondió- No seas tonto. El tiempo dirá.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla - Adios, Tania- sin embargo algo en m interior me decía que no iba a resultar para nada sencillo alejarme de ella. Caminé por el pasillo rumbo al estacionamiento. Necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar a Bella, ahora que me sentía libre.

- Ya se fue- la dulce voz de la enana me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Se han peleado?- le pregunté con sincera curiosidad- Es raro que no esté con ustedes.

- No, pero hoy ha pasado algo y creo que deberías saberlo- me dijo- Edward, voy a ayudarte con esto, pero como le hagas daño te aseguro que eres hombre muerto...

xoxoxoxoxoxxo


	12. Chapter 12

**12- Confesiones**

Alice POV

Edward se acercó a mi y me tomó por los hombros en un gesto amistoso

- Vamos, enana- me dijo suavemente- ¿como crees que podría hacerle daño?

- Te conozco hace rato- le contesté risueñamente- y créeme no eres de los que te caracterizas por relaciones duraderas ni poco tormentosas.

- Admito que ha sido así en el pasado pero esta vez es distinto- replicó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

- Y por que va a ser distinto esta vez- le dije cavándole mi mejor mirada desafiante

- Por que estoy enamorado de ella- contestó con simpleza- Sabes Alice, ella está en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, creo que me un poco obsesionado, pero es algo más que el solo hecho que sea hermosa físicamente, hay algo en ella que me resulta irresistible. Me hace feliz verla, siento una terrible necesidad de buscarla, de compartir cosas, de conocerla mejor. Creo que podría compartir con ella todos y cada uno de los minutos de mi existencia y jamás me aburriría... Es hermosa, inteligente, divertida... pero parece que ella no ve de la forma en que yo desearía que lo hiciera…

- Gua gua gua, parece que el cazador resultó cazado esta vez- le contesté eludiendo su última apreciación, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Jasper y Emmett que haciendo morisquetas a lo lejos me llamaban.

- Eso parece- me contestó- Ahora que ya me he confesado y desnudado hasta el menor resquicio de mis sentimientos, por favor te ruego que antes de irte con el odioso de mi hermano y mi mejor amigo dejándome directamente en la puerta del infierno, me cuentes lo que mierda sea que debería saber.

- Me alcanzas a casa si les digo que se vayan sin mi- le respondí dejándolo aún más intrigado.

- Por supuesto, soy todo un caballero- me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

- Jasper, Emmett- les dije- váyanse sin mi, Edward me lleva a casa.

- Ni lo sueñes- la voz de Jasper sonaba un tanto, como decirlo… ¿furiosa?¿oscura?¿peligrosa?

- Vamos hermano- le contestó Edward con una de sus sonrisas torcidas - no me la voy a comer- hubiera pagado por tener en ese momento una cámara de fotos, la cara de mi amigo fue realmente impagable- sabes que le debo una y la he invitado a la cafetería a tomar algo, en un rato la alcanzo.

- Vamos brother- le dijo Emmett arrastrándolo hacia el auto- deja a la enana ligar una vez- Si las miradas mataran definitivamente tanto Emmett como Edward estarían bajo tierra. Había un chiste interno ahí, algo que ellos entendían y yo no terminaba de comprender. En ese momento escuché un tremendo estruendo… sip, creo que la bisagra de la puerta del conductor va a necesitar reparaciones… la hizo giratoria del golpe que le pegó. Nota mental llamar a Jasper urgente al llegar para ver que bicho le picó.

Subí al auto de Edward y nos dirigimos a una cafetería cercana, pedimos algo rápido y sentí su mirada inquisitoria clavada en mi.

- Te escucho- me dijo- Me estás matando de ansiedad.

Tomé coraje y le conté con lujo de detalles lo que había escuchado en la puerta del baño. Edward por poco explota de un ataque de furia. Temblaba, sus ojos se inyectaron del más puro odio y fue incapaz de articular palabra durante un largo rato.

- Estás bien- le pregunté preocupada, sabía la respuesta... era como evidente, pero de alguna forma necesitaba cortar la tormenta interna que lo envolvía.

- Demonios, sabes que no- me contestó tomándose el puente de la nariz con su mano derecha- Perdona, perdona, necesito enfocarme y pensar con claridad.

- Porque no me llevas a casa y cuando estés un poco más tranquilo me llamas- le ofrecí- Bella es una persona fuerte, no creo que puedan dañarla demasiado.

- Dame un minuto- me respondió- necesito que me ayudes a analizar esto con una mirada diferente, si por mi fuera, las agarraría del cuello a las tres en este preciso momento. Las odio con toda mi alma.

- Claro, ahora porque te toca de cerca- murmuré entre dientes- No es la primera vez que lo hacen, deberías saberlo, después de todo saliste con una de ellas- le respondí un poco envarada, me enferema cuando la gente es tan ciega- Ellas se consideran la elite y se encargan de hacerlo notar. Se la tomaron conmigo el primer año- los recuerdos no eran agradables, menos mal que tengo una fuerte personalidad- No estás a nuestra altura… no se como la hija de un vulgar asalariado pretende venir a esta escuela- las imité a la perfección- Son realmente odiosas y saben como hacer daño, sobre todo Lauren.

- ¿Qué crees que tengan en mente?- me pregunto ansioso

- La verdad no lo se, son bastante retorcidas las cabronas- varias ideas me venían a la cabeza pero había una en especial que tomaba más fuerza a cada instante.

- Conozco esa expresión, por favor, ¿queeeeeeee? No quiero que la lastimen.

- Edward, Bella es hermosa, no está sola, es de una clase social mucho más alta que la de ellas, no creo que la cosa vaya por ahí. No se atreverían a tocar a la nieta de la dama de hielo, sobre todo considerando que podrían meter en problemas a sus propios padres que trabajan para ella- la idea me cerraba más y más a cada minuto y me causaba mucha gracia, porque finalmente sus padres aunque eran ejecutivos , en el fondo eran tan asalariados como los míos- Lo que yo creo realmente es que ellas piensan aprovechar la fama que tienes y que te has ganado justamente en estos años- levanté expresivamente mis cejas cuando se lo decía- para separarla de ti.

- Enana, te aseguro que eres un demonio disfrazado de mujer- me dijo sonriendo tristemente- No puedes ser tan inteligente.

- Que voy a hacer, estoy dotada de múltiples talentos- le contesté- Te advierto que estás en serios problemas, galán, ni tu propio hermano confía en ti. No se como te las vas a arreglar para convencer a Bella… ella está demasiado en carne viva, despúes de lo que sucedió como para arriesgarse a sufrir más... para colmo no creo que seas santo de la devoción de "abuelita" desde ya te lo voy diciendo.

- Mierda, lo se- me miró con una expresión suplicante y agregó tomándome la mano- Enana, eres la primera persona a quien le pido esto en toda mi vida, por favor, me ayudarías a que vea quien soy realmente y se de cuenta cuanto me interesa.

- Ya te dije que si, ahora lo importante es saber que demonios le han dicho. Mañana se queda a dormir en casa y no voy a parar hasta averiguarlo- no me gustaba demasiado la idea de conspirar con Edward a espaldas de Bella y de Jasper…

- Ojalá te lo cuente, aunque lo dudo- me respondió- en el fondo ella tiene un raro sentido de la lealtad.

- Hablando de eso- le dije- Quiero contárselo a Jasper y a Emmett, no me siento cómoda ocultándoselos.

- Alice, te puedo hacer una pregunta personal- me dijo sin soltar mi mano.

- Dispara- le dije.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?- me congelé por un segundo

- A que viene esto ahora- le respondí tratando de zafar, vamos, nunca voy admitir delante de nadie que muero de amor Jasper… aunque el no sienta más que amistad por mi.

- Vamos, no seas cobarde, admítelo- me dijo sonriendo- te gusta- mierda y remierda, es que de veras soy tan obvia… Dios, es que las miles de clases de teatro que tomé no sirven para nada…- Sabes que te adoraría como cuñada.

Estábamos tan ensimismados en nuestra conversación que ni siquiera me di cuenta que seguíamos de la mano… escuché el cascabel de la puerta de entrada y luego unos pasos agitados a mis espaldas. Giré la cabeza para ver a mi lado a Jasper con la expresión de ira más terrible que alguna vez había visto en mi vida. Emmett llegó jadeante a los pocos segundos.

- Perdón- nos dijo- pero no pude retenerlo, creo que enloqueció.

- Suéltala- le dijo Jasper, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, quien inmediatamente obedeció- Por favor Alice, vamos- su tono se dulcificó cuando se dirigió a mi, sabes que le prometí a tus padres que mientras estuvieran de viaje te dejaría sana y salva en tu casa todos los días... no me hagas romper mi promesa.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a saludarme, mientras simulaba darme un beso en la mejilla me susurró al oído

- Niña, no estoy seguro de lo que te pasa a ti con el, pero es evidente que a el le pasan muchas cosas contigo…

Bella POV

Llegué a casa con humor espantoso, ni siquiera me soportaba a mi misma. No podía negar lo que me sucedía… me interesaba Edward Masen como algo más que un simple compañero de clase que estaba para el crimen… Bueno, eso no era una novedad, había empezado a darme cuenta la noche que salimos...

Lo que en verdad me molestaba era haber palpado que no era la persona que yo deseaba que fuera, me dolía que intentara engañarme, y tengo que admitirlo, me jodió en lo más profundo de encontrárlo en la puerta del aula haciendo el show con Tania.

Definitivamente tenía que tratar de no engancharme todavía más con el, pero las mariposas estomacales y sus imágenes viniendo a mi cabeza a cada segundo no colaboraban demasiado con mi propósito.

Todavía le debía el tema del partido del sábado pero el también tenía una deuda conmigo... no pienso ni por un segundo hacer el papel de idiota... va a leer el libro por si mismo como que me llamo Isabella Marie...

Abrí el MSN, necesitaba distraerme urgentemente. Mierda ni Alice, ni Jasper ni Emmett estaban conectados... por supuesto, con la suerte que me caracteriza en el día de hoy, Rosalie tampoco pero me había dejado un mensaje

_Warrior princess dice:_

_No te librarás tan fácil de mi_

_Warrior princess dice:_

_Pronta sorpresa_

_Warrior princess dice:_

_Por los viejos tiempos_

Mierda, creo que definitivamente no debería haberme levantado…

Jake había tenido la graciosa idea de no estar disponible pero dejarme el mismo mensaje que ella. Uno bien críptico como para ponerme de los nervios… los planetas estan conjurados en mi contra…

Dark finder dice:

No te librarás tan fácil de mi

Dark finder dice:

Pronta sorpresa

Dark finder dice:

Por los viejos tiempos

Evidentemente mis diabólicos amigos de Sussex están con ganas de joderme y traman algo, ¿pero que demonios se proponen?

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_Gente, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y sobre todo a Diana, Gehry-Girl, Chiara hale, VVICKY, Belen Cullen, nonblondes y kathyta90 por dejarme sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios._


	13. Chapter 13

**13- Ahora o nunca**

Alice POV

- Jasper, quien carajo te crees que eres para armar semejante escándalo- le grité una vez que salimos de la cafetería mientras subía a su auto. Realmente estaba enojada, las palabras de Edward me habían sacudido. Deseaba con todo el corazón que su actitud cavernícola territorial estuviera causada porque sentía algo más que una profunda amistad por mi, pero bien sabía que el tema de fondo no era ese, eran los celos irracionales que sentía por su hermano.

- Tu guardián personal y tu mejor amigo- me respondió sencillamente fijando su vista en la ruta, pude notar como sus nudillos se tensaban mientras sostenía el volante. Una sensación de total frustración me embargó por completo, me envaré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. Era un pérdida de tiempo esperar que me viera como algo más… seguir manteniendo las esperanzas… el jamás me vería como mujer, llevaba el sello de "amiga" en mi frente tatuado con tinta indeleble y eso jamás cambiaría. Llegaría el día que el encontrara a alguien y ese día mi mundo se desmoronaría por completo. Simplemente no podía seguir dañándome a mi misma así.

Ninguno emitió palabra durante el resto del viaje pero mi decisión estaba tomada, cuando finalmente llegamos a la puerta de casa tomé valor para hablar con el.

- Estás relevado de las obligaciones que te impusiste - le dije mientras me apeaba, su rostro se descompuso con el entendimiento. Al instante estaba a mi lado

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- me dijo tomándome de los hombros, su voz sonaba temblorosa al preguntarlo, me conocía perfectamente, me adivinaba… estaba segura que lo había entendido perfectamente, pero quería escucharlo directamente de mi boca.

- Basta para mi- le respondí intentando mostrar una seguridad que no sentía en lo absoluto- Hasta aquí llegamos, no quiero que seas mi guardián personal y en el fondo tampoco creo que quiera que seas…- me detuve, no tenía sentido cargarlo con algo estaba fuera de sus manos remediar.

- ¿Qué sea que?- me preguntó acercándose a mucho más a mi. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, las mariposas en mi estómago no me daban tregua… necesitaba concentrarme para poder terminar de una buena vez por todas con esto.

- Que seas mi amigo- le respondí. Se estremeció con mis palabras pero en lugar de alejarse solo me estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

- No quiero ni puedo alejarme de ti- sus palabras sonaban tristes.

- Pero me haces daño- le contesté empujándolo suavemente. Lentamente me soltó y me miró con infinita ternura.

- ¿Crees que podemos charlar sobre esto dentro de tu casa en lugar de en la calle?- me preguntó dulcemente.

- Creo que no hay mucho más que charlar, mis padres llegan mañana y quiero tener todo en orden- le dije encaminándome hacia la puerta. Sentí como colocaba la alarma en su auto y se trababan las puertas. Evidentemente estaba determinado a seguir con esto… pero yo no, no podía. Abrí la puerta de casa con dificultad, las manos me temblaban, y entré cerrándola tras de mi - Adiós, Jasper- murmuré dejándolo afuera, mientras sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

--

Jasper POV

La había perdido, mi estúpida reacción de macho territorial había provocado lo que por tanto tiempo y esfuerzo había evitado. Amaba a Alice con todo mi corazón y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella sin luchar.

Toqué el timbre, pero ella no contestó. Me quedaría plantificado en la puerta de su casa toda la noche, si era necesario, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella... así tuviera que entrar cuando llegaran sus padres al día siguiente, si no salía antes.

Cada cinco minutos hacía sonar el timbre con la esperanza que me abriera… había pasado más de una hora y ella seguía sin responder.

Desesperado tomé mi móvil y le envié un mensaje

_No me iré sin hablar contigo._

Quince minutos después la puerta se abrió. Entré y la cerré tras de mi suavemente. Mi corazón se estrujó de dolor cuando la vi. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban aún por su rostro.

- Alice- le dije tomándola en mis brazos y acariciando su rostro suavemente intentando borrar los signos de su tristeza en el, ella no se resistió - Anda, no llores. No quiero verte triste.

- De verás Jasper- su rostro es la viva máscara del dolor- necesito que te alejes de mi.

– No puedo hacerlo - le contesté abriendo mi corazón a ella- Te quiero- ¡por que mierda tenía que ser tan cobarde! Tenía que dejar más claras las cosas, era ahora o nunca- Te amo, Alice.

- Estás seguro - me miró con ternura. ¡Diablos! Como había logrado resistir tanto tiempo sin tenerla en mis brazos

- Completamente- le respondí- Dime tengo alguna chance o solo me quieres como un amigo- la ansiedad estaba matándome.

- Yo siento lo mismo por ti - sus lágrimas habían dejado de surcar su rostro - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- me preguntó apoyando su oído en mi pecho.

- Desde el primer día que te vi en el Instituto, me dejaste sin aliento- le respondí mientras con uno de mis pulgares levantaba su barbilla y acercando mi rostro al suyo la besaba suavemente la comisura de sus labios- Siempre supe que eras mi mitad.

- ¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?- un rastro de tristeza surcó su mirada.

- Fui siempre un cobarde- le contesté- Necesitaba estar seguro que sentías lo mismo por mi, no resistía la idea de perderte completamente. El año que estuviste hormonalmente enloquecida por mi hermano, fue pura tortura.

- Nunca estuve enamorada de tu hermano- me respondió y pude ver la sinceridad de sus palabras con solo nadar en la profundidad de sus ojos azules- estaba desesperada y no sabía como llamar tu atención…

- Me torturaste mucho malvada- la urgencia de besarla era cada vez más palpable- De veras te ibas a alejar de mi esta noche o era otra jugarreta para hacerme reaccionar- le pregunté risueño.

- No podía resistirlo más… me destrozaba la sola idea que no me quisieras de la forma en yo lo hacía y verte algún día con alguien más- me quedé de una pieza, eso era exactamente lo que me pasaba a mi.

- Eres lectora de mentes ahora- le dije

- ¿Porque?- me respondió sin entender muy bien a donde iba lo que acababa de decirle

- Eso es exactamente lo que he sentido en los últimos años… un temor irracional a que nunca pudiera lograr que me amaras como yo a ti- acaricié su rostro con mis pulgares y me fui acercando- no resistía la idea de perderte- le susurré al oído- te amo demasiado. La tomé en mis brazos al estilo novia y la llevé hasta la sala. Me sentía feliz. Nos acomodamos en uno de los sillones, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso profundo, ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en mi nuca y yo comencé a recorrer su espalda con mis manos por debajo de su blusa, definitivamente podría pasar la vida entera con ella en mis brazos… empezando por esta noche.

--

Edward POV

Mi hermano no había llegado a casa anoche, lo que podía significar algo muy pero muy bueno o el peor de los escenarios. Emmett y yo llegamos al Instituto temprano, estabamos apoyados en mi auto cuando los vimos llegar y una sonrisa iluminó nuestros rostros. Caminaban abrazados, la más pura felicidad emanaba de cada uno de sus poros.

- Brother, no notas por aqui que hay dos personas con una cara de feliz cumpleaños que mete miedo- preguntó el grandulón levantándo sus cejas en una expresión cómplice, el tipo no podía dejarla correr...

- Sip- le contesté risueño- ¡gracias al cielo!- y girándo hacia Alice le dije- Enana, has salvado mi vida. Pensé que me asesinaría despúes de lo de ayer... Estaba a punto de solicitar custodia policial.

Ella se soltó de los brazos de mi hermano y se acercó a mi

- Gracias Edward- me dijo- de no ser por ti todavia seguiríamos igual. La abracé

- Te dije que me gustabas como cuñada- le dije y soltándola me acerqué a mi hermano y le palmeé el brazo- Felicitaciones, al fin lo lograste- El asintió.

- No puedo esperar para contárselo a Bella- gritó la enana- Vamos Emmett, acompáñame. Dejemos a estos dos reconciliarse- ambos se separaron de nosotros. Alice volvió sobre sus pasos y besó a mi hermano- Te veo en un rato.

- Quería pedirte perdón- me dijo Jasper cuando quedamos solos- Me comporté como un idiota.

- Eres un poco idiota- le contesté bromeando- Pero sin sangre no hay daño, no te preocupes.

- Gracias, te veo luego- me dijo y palmeando mi espalda con cariño se alejó rumbo a su clase.

Me quedé pensativo mientras lo veía marcharse... una rara sensación mezcla de tristeza, alegría y un poco de envidia me embargó. De alguna manera comprendí lo que había sufrido mi hermano todo este tiempo. Tan cerca de Alice pero con un abismo inmenso en medio de ambos... efermándose por el terror a perderla a cada instante... desesperando de amor... sabiendo que ella era todo lo que el deseaba y sin animarse a dar el paso que podía juntarlos o separarlos definitivamente. Conformándose con estar a su lado como un simple amigo por miedo a quedarse sin nada. El, a su manera, había ido por el todo, había esperado el momento reservándose para ella, los planetas se habían alineado para ellos y por las locas circunstancias de la vida finalmente lo había conseguido.

Pensé en mi mismo, en las relaciones que había mantenido hasta ese momento, en las sensaciones que me recorrían con solo pensar en Bella y me juré luchar por ser feliz a su lado.

xoxoxoxox

_Gente, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y sobre todo a miintrindade, Chiara hale, Deebie, MiitzukoO-chan, kathyta90, luver06, Belen Cullen, VVICKY, Diana y afrokd por dejarme sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir._


	14. Chapter 14

**14- De libros y sentimientos**

Edward POV

La semana fue pasando sin mayores novedades, Alice y Jasper ya habían pegado el bombazo del mes al empezar a salir. Realmente mi relación con Bella no avanzaba demasiado, más bien se había convertido en una no-relación. Obviamente y para mi total y completa frustración Alice no me había dado ninguna pista respecto a lo que había escuchado Bella, había tratado de sonsacarla pero la muy testaruda había mantenido su boca cerrada como si su vida dependiera de ello, me esquivaba todo el tiempo y yo no tenía ni la menor de idea de cómo romper las barreras que ella había levantado voluntariamente entre nosotros.

Francamente desesperado, el jueves salíamos del instituto cuando tomé coraje y me decidí a hablar con ella y romper el hielo que se estaba formando a pasos agigantados entre nosotros.

- Bella- la llamé parado junto a mi auto, mientras pasaba a mi lado para pronto alejarse rumbo a su casa, se dio vuelta y fijo su mirada indiferente en mi- ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

- Que necesitas- me respondió contante

- He terminado de leer el libro y me gustaría reunirme contigo para discutirlo- me estaba tirando uno de los pocos tiros que tenía a la mano… bueno realmente no estaba teniendo demasiada creatividad...

- Seguro- pude notar un cierto sarcasmo en su voz que me envaró- Puedo imaginarme el esfuerzo colosal que has llevado a cabo para leerlo.

- Mira niña, que leer no es de lo que más amo en la vida- le respondí cabreado- deje de lado muchas cosas por cumplir contigo- vamos lo estaba intentando y ella ni siquiera se molestaba en valorarlo... a ver, pongamos las cosas en claro, yo había elegido cosa mucho más entretenidas para que ella hiciera, ¡joder!

- Edward, porque me mientes- echaba chispas por los ojos y su voz sonaba fría

- Que quieres decir con que te miento- realmente no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que me estaba hablando

- Edward no lo has leído, Tania lo leyó por ti- me respondió secamente.

- De donde mierda has sacado esa estúpida idea- me defendí, ya me empezaba a formar la idea de donde, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

- Dejémosla ahí- me respondió- De todas maneras no importa.

- Como que no importa- le repliqué furioso- He cumplido con mi promesa y tu pareces tener la extraña idea que no es así, claro que me importa.

- Sabes Edward, voy a ser sincera contigo- un leve escalofrío me recorrió, ella no iba a creerme dijera lo que dijera. Hazte la fama… - Hace unos días escuché una conversación entre Jessica y Lauren, no fue a propósito pero…

- Espera un segundo- le dije- quiero ir a fondo con esto y no me parece un buen lugar para discutirlo. Vayamos a la cafetería y hablemos

- No creo que valga la pena, no hay mucho que decir- me respondió cortante.

- Para mi vale la pena- le contesté dolido- estamos hablando sobre mi honestidad y sobre mi lealtad, las has puesto en tela de juicio y quiero saber porqué - ella asintió y después de pensarlo unos segundos tomó su celular, suspiré esperanzado… de alguna manera me estaba dando una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Una vez que hubo avisado que llegaría más tarde subió a mi auto.

- Tengo como mucho una hora- me dijo- los horarios de mi abuela son bastante estrictos- sonreí pensando en todas las cosas que se podían hacer en una hora…

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en un rincón apartado de la cafetería, tenía la sensación que la cosa no iba a resultar muy fácil. Claramente en su rostro se podía leer que no estaba a gusto. Fui directo al grano, no quería que se me escapara por la tangente.

- Veamos, me decías que escuchaste una conversación entre Lauren y Jessica- la alenté a continuar con lo que habíamos dejado en el estacionamiento.

- Fue un accidente- me dijo con un cierto remordimiento- ellas hablaban sobre Tania- lo sabía ¡arpías!, a ver que habían dicho las muy zorras- ¡Mierda yo y mi bocota! No debí ni siquiera mencionarlo. Mejor haz de cuenta que no dije nada- intentó levantarse y marcharse pero la tomé del brazo, armándome de una paciencia que en ese preciso momento brillaba por su ausencia le pregunté

- Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

- Ellas dijeron que tu novia

- Ex – interrumpí- mi ex – acentué las últimas palabras.

- Bueno, que tu ex – su tono volvía a ponerse ácido- te había hecho un bonito y completo resumen del libro que tenías que leer- la furia volvió a invadirla, realmente le salían chispas de los ojos y juro que el enojo le sentaba, me daban ganas de partirle la boca de un beso y dejarla hiperventilando... a quien engañaba, yo quedaría hiperventilando- No me parece honesto que se lo hayas pedido, no lo es para ella ni lo es para mi- su voz además de furia transmitía ¿desilusión?.

- Lo que escuchaste no es verdad- le dije mirándola a los ojos- te juro que he cumplido, le puedes preguntar a Jasper si no me crees… me ha jodido bastante con el tema- pude percibir el momento en que me creyó lo que le decía, su actitud corporal se puso menos a la defensiva. El entendimiento brillo en sus ojos.

- De manera que montaron una escena para mi- era tan inteligente, Dios como me gustaba esta mujer- Me siento halagada, parece que resulto más molesta de lo que pensaba.

- Eso creo- tenía que llevar la conversación a otros tópicos si quería retenerla un poco más y ¡diablos, no quería que se marchara! - ¿Podemos hablar sobre el libro o tienes que marcharte?- di que te quedas un rato más... di que te quedas un rato más, rogaba para mis adentros.

- Me queda un rato todavía- me contestó suavemente

- Ahora dime de veras, ¿que le ves a ese libro?.

- Además de lo obvio- me contestó risueña- me parte la cabeza pensar en el tipo obligado a vivir todo el tiempo como no quiere hacerlo, presionado por el entorno de tal modo que no puede elegir que profesión quiere tener, que mujer quiere a su lado… teniendo que ocultarse, atarse a las obligaciones impuestas por la sociedad, sin poder elegir libremente lo que desea… y ellas, peor, limitadas a una vida vacía, únicamente podían esperar casarse con un buen partido.

- Pensé que te concentrabas en la parte romántica del asunto- le dije pensativo, evidentemente Bella no era una chica normal o por lo menos no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que yo había conocido.

- No te niego que adoro que hayan terminado juntos, odio a Willoughby por ser tan cabrón y no soy fan del Coronel Brandon pero la primera vez que leí el libro lo que más me impactó fue el hecho que no tuvieran la posibilidad de elegir- sonrió- de veras tengo un serio problema con el asunto del libre albedrío- me dijo

- Es algo que entiendo perfectamente- le respondí acercando mi silla un poco más a la suya, ella no se alejó. Sentía mariposas revolotear en mi estómago. Touché, Bella había metido el dedo en la llaga y las palabras fluyeron de mi boca sin filtro- Sabes, lo que más deseo en el mundo es ser médico pero se perfectamente que va a estallar la tercera guerra mundial cuando se lo plantee a mi padre… el sueña con que estudie leyes- mierda, con el único que podía sincerarme de esta manera hasta ahora era con mi hermano, pero con Bella me resultaba sencillo hablar de cualquier cosa, incluso de mi mismo- quiere que me haga cargo su buffete.

- Y que piensas hacer- me preguntó, a estas alturas ya estábamos prácticamente hombro con hombro en la mesa.

- Seguir mi vocación- le respondí- Cuando te vi por primera vez venía de visitar a un amigo en el campo universitario de Sussex- ella suspiró con nostalgia- creo que intentaré estudiar allí, te avisaré el día en que piense decirsélo para que busques refugio- siempre bromeaba con Jasper sobre ese tema y ahora lo estaba haciendo con ella.

- Mi padrino es médico y trabaja en la Universidad- la tristeza en su mirada era palpable- si quieres podría pedirle que te ayude, es un buen tipo, lo haría- me dijo.

- ¿Lo extrañas?- le pregunte, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

- Con toda mi alma- me dijo- lo mismo que a mis amigos. Pero con la maldita órden de restricción que impuso mi abuela, no puedo verlo- ¡mierda! Espero que mi padre no haya colaborado con esto, fue lo único en lo que pude pensar- aunque se puso un nik muy divertido en el msn y charlamos seguido- me alegré por ella, al menos seguían en contacto.

- Eso es bueno- tiré- se ve que no te gusta mucho acatar las normas.

- Es genético- me contestó- Mi padre eligió como y con quien quería vivir su vida. El amaba a mi madre y lo dejó todo por ella, pagó el costo que tuvo que pagar, pero fue feliz- me dijo- creo que por eso me identifico con esta historia.

- Te debe resultar muy difícil vivir con la dama de hielo- comenzaba a entender en parte el funcionamiento de su loca cabeza

- No puedes ni siquiera hacerte una idea. Tengo miedo de lo que sucederá conmigo… mi abuela me la pone difícil. Es tan diferente a mis padres, ellos me educaron en la libertad y en el hacerse cargo de lo que uno elige pero para mi abuela primero está el deber, segundo el deber y por último el deber y sabes que es lo que me resulta más frustrante- me preguntó

- ¿Qué?- le respondí con ansiedad

- Que lo que ella considera correcto a mi me parece una terrible idiotez- me dijo- resulta tan frustrante.

- Y tu Bella- le pregunté- que es lo que deseas.

- Volver el tiempo atrás- me respondió con una mueca de dolor- pero es imposible

El momento era íntimo, estábamos mostrándonos el uno al otro parte de nuestros deseos, nuestros miedos… se sentía bien.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y realmente me causó mucha gracia el ringtone que había puesto… la marcha fúnebre.

- Si abuela, estoy a unas cuadras, ya estoy llegando- le mintió

- Te alcanzo- le dije interpretando claramente lo que le sucedía y levantándome a la velocidad del rayo para pagar la cuenta… no había que ser muy astuto, su cara lo decía todo.

El viaje a su casa se me hizo extrañamente corto… admito que manejé a toda velocidad para llegar lo antes posible… pero cada metro que avanzaba dolía…

- Gracias- me dijo suspirando- Sabes Edward lo pasé bien hoy contigo.

- Yo también- le respondí- repitamos Swan- ella sonrió y yo aproveché para estrecharla en mis brazos y besar su mejilla- se ruborizó al instante, pero no perdió la compostura mientras se bajaba del auto. Ya había cerrado su puerta y empezaba a caminar hacia la casa cuando me acordé.

- Bella, me debes un partido- le grité bajando la ventanilla de mi auto para que me escuchara. Giró sobre sus talones y volviendo sobre sus pasos me respondió.

- Estaré alli el sábado, soy de las personas que honran sus compromisos, Masen. En serio piénsate lo de mi padrino, una ayuda nunca está de más.

- Lo pensaré- le contesté- No vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Edward- me dijo- De veras gracias por todo.

Me quedé observándola mientras entraba y poco despúes me alejé de allí con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

_Gente, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Las cosas van mejorando entre ellos... se vienen, se vienen un par de visitantes que producirán su impacto... _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sobre todo a los que la han agregado a sus favoritas y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior Vampiro-Muffin, nonblondes, Belen Cullen, Marine-Granger-NOA, Dasmy, impassegirl89, afrokd, miintrindade, Deebbie, Chiara hale, luver06, kathyta90, VVICKY y margara . Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir._


	15. Chapter 15

**15- Aliándote con el enemigo**

Edward POV

Sábado por fin… soleado, primaveral, nada de tareas, nada de profesores y un partido desafío por jugar, perfecto. Bueno casi, sería perfecto en el momento en que viera a Bella sentada en la tribuna cantando y alentando al equipo… quería lucirme como nunca, era la primera vez que me vería jugar y deseaba sorprenderla.

- Me parece que alguien esta distraído el día de hoy- la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis cavilaciones, no me había dado cuenta que seguía dando vueltas con la cuchara al café desde hacía un buen rato- se te va a marear- me detuve- créeme hombre, si te dijo que iba a estar allí lo hará, es una mujer de palabra No te preocupes eres la estrella del equipo, estarás genial como siempre, capitán – sonreí pensando lo bien que podía leerme.

- Eso espero- le contesté con un dejo de inseguridad- bueno sería que la primera vez que me va a ver nos aplasten como mocas.

- Uhhh, parece que la estrella tiene miedo de terminar estrellado en el día de hoy- me dijo, realmente lo odio cuando se divierte a mi costa.

- No sería tan terrible terminar estrellado si Bella me consolara - le contesté tratando de cambiar de tema a uno menos espinoso, sobre todo para mis nervios- Por cierto ¿como van tus cosas con Alice?

- Geniales- su rostro era la viva imagen de la contentura- No puedo creer que por fin estemos juntos, lo desee por tanto tiempo que no puedo creer que sea verdad, fui demasiado cobarde durante mucho tiempo.

- Me pone feliz por ustedes- le golpeé el hombro - ya te dije que me gusta como cuñada- seguíamos sentados desayunando cuando se escuchó un bramido en la puerta.

- Emmett- exclamamos los dos al unísono- Siéntate hombre, ya me extrañaba no verte por aquí- me divertía mucho con él era como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un fortachón.

- Hoy es mi día- canturreó apenas entró en la cocina- lo siento en la médula y además mi horóscopo lo dice

- Y desde cuando crees en el horóscopo- le preguntó mi hermano

- Creo siempre – aclaró sonriendo abiertamente- que me conviene- se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a arrasar con todo lo que había sobre ella a cuatro manos.

- Viejo, no te dan de comer en tu casa- bromeé – pareces llegado de Ruanda.

- Sip, pero es que estoy nerviosito y cuando me pongo asi se me da por comer- nos guiñó un ojo- de veras siento que hoy es el día en que mi vida tendrá un giro de 360 grados.

- Si giras 360 estás en el mismo punto - le dijo mi hermano meneando su cabeza.

- ¿A si?- su expresión de sorpresa era impagable- bueno, entonces tendrá un giro deeeeeeee

- No es necesario definirlo ahora, ya lo verás durante el día- le respondí, tratando de evitar que bajara de uno en uno los posibles grados de la circunferencia- Termina de una vez que llegamos tarde- debíamos marcharnos ya que se acercaba la hora- El entrenador va a colgarnos de las pelotas si no llegamos a tiempo- le dije levantándome de la mesa como para ir saliendo.

- Jasper, hermano- Emmett me ignoró olímpicamente.

- Dime- le respondió mi hermano, Dios, le tenía una paciencia digna de un monje tibetano, realmente nuestro común amigo podía salir con cualquier cosa.

- ¿Esta noche vienen con nosotros al tercer tiempo? Parece que vamos a estar llenos de visitantes extranjeros- su rostro parecía el de un niño a punto de recibir un regalo- Tal vez conozca a alguien...

- Creo que esa es la idea- le respondió y el tema me interesó- Alice y Bella me dijeron algo así, creo que ya está aprobado por su "majestad abuelita" y por cierto ¡Dios quiera que conozcas a alguien!, nos harías un gran favor a todos.

- Epa, parece que la dama de hielo abrió un poco la jaula- Emmett ignoró el comentario de mi hermano y se giró hacia mi sonriendo cómplice- a ver si aprovechas y de una vez sumas un poco, aunque me parece que vas tener que remar mucho si quieres conseguir algo, no te tienen en muy buen concepto.

- A bueno, gracias - le respondí.

- Te lo has ganado- me dijo mi hermano con una media sonrisa- aunque el huracán Bella te tiene bastante cambiado.

Cuando logré arrancar a Emmett de la mesa salimos hacia el campus, el entrenador nos había dejado claro que sería un partido áspero ya que otra escuela era muy pero muy buena y tenían a un jugador estrella, un tal Jacob Black. Aparentemente el tipo era capaz de convertir desde cualquier lugar de la cancha.

Cuando llegó la hora de entrar me asomé para ver las tribunas, sentada allí estaban mi hermano, Alice y Bella conversando animadamente con una rubia escultural. No error, la rubia escultural está abrazando y riendo con Bella.

- Mira que pedazo de mujer está con mi amiga y protegida personal - Emmett siempre caía rendido ante las rubias- está tremenda- había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que era una modelo... pero no ejercía sobre mi ni un décimo de la atracción que generaba Bella- Swan me vas a tener que presentar a alguien hoy- canturreó.

Con una indicación del entrenador nos alineamos para esperar el ingreso del equipo visitante, estábamos listos para intercambiar lo presentes cuando el capitán del equipo se disculpó y sin más salió corriendo hacia la tribuna.

Mi mandíbula directamente tocó el piso cuando lo vi dirigirse directamente hacia Bella, levantarla en brazos y arrojarla al aire riendo… pero fue mi estómago el que se estrujó dolorosamente cuando vi que al bajarla ella se colgó de él rodeando con sus piernas su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El muy desgraciado se paseo riendo y saltando con ella por un buen rato, hasta que gracias al cielo su entrenador lo llamó al orden. El jodido cabrón la depositó con suavidad en su asiento se arrodilló, la abrazó y tuvo la osadía de acariciar su rostro para finalmente besar sus mejillas. Mientras regresaba se giró un instante pero no pude entender claramente lo que le dijo, verdaderamente la rabia me estaba afectando el sistema auditivo. Mal momento para que alguien de golpeara el brazo…

- Hermano, me parece que te fregaron- me dijo- Te echaste un buen competidor, menos mal que el tipo vive lejitos.

- De veras llámate a silencio hermano- le respondí ácidamente- no necesito que me lo menciones… me doy cuenta yo solito- mierda, mierda y más mierda… a este tipo lo parto al medio en la primera oportunidad que tenga.

- Hombre, si quieres te lo fracturo – Emmett siempre directo al punto- vas a necesitar mandarlo a casa pronto- oh no- gritó pegándome un susto de muerte- si el se va la rubia tremenda también...

- Déjalo ahi- le contesté, no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

Bella POV

Como le había prometido a Edward estaba sentada en la tribuna esperando que salieran los equipos, sentía mucha nostalgia recordando los viejos días en Sussex, cuando iba a alentar a Jake. Mi mejor amigo era realmente undeportista fuera de serie, ya estaría jugando profesionalmente de no ser porque su padre se lo había prohibido terminantemente.

Billy no era un mal tipo pero tenía el trauma del hombre que se había tenido que abrir su camino en la vida a fuerza de trabajar duro, el no quería lo mismo para su hijo por eso lo obligaría a estudiar una carrera aunque tuviera que pegarle para conseguirlo… pero lo Billy no entendía era que a Jake no lo haría feliz ni convertirse en médico, ni en abogado, ni en ingeniero.

Sentí que unas manos me tapaban los ojos y una inconfundible fragancia… Rosalie. ¡Por Dios que haces aquí!- exclamé

- Vaya- me respondió- pensé que por una vez te sorprendería.

- Nunca lo has hecho y creo que francamente nunca lo conseguirás- le respondí sonriendo- si quieres que no te reconozca deberías dejar de usar la fragancia exclusiva que diseñaste...

- Tramposa- me dijo abrazándome- Te he extrañado mucho.

- Y yo a ustedes- le respondí- ven que te presento a los amigos que me he echado por aqui.

- Jasper, Alice, vengan que quiero presentarles a alguien- ambos se acercaron – Ella es Rosalie, mi amiga, mi hermana de Sussex- tuve especial cuidado en no herir a Alice diciendo que era mi mejor amiga- es la hija de mi padrino y nos hemos criado prácticamente juntas.

- Hola- la saludaron ambos sonriéndole en señal de bienvenida y estrechándola en un abrazo

- ¡Mierda!- exclamé sin pensar, acababa de darme cuenta- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Hasta cuando te quedas?

- Viaje de estudios- me respondió- tu también habrías venido sino te hubieran secuestrado y por cierto nos vamos mañana pero estaremos de nuevo en diez días y nos quedamos un mes compartiendo las clases con ustedes.

- Eso significa que…

- Sip, Jake está aquí- me respondió sin necesidad de que preguntara nada. Comencé a saltar abrazada a ella, estaba feliz, los dos estaban aquí... se quedarían un mes como proyecto de intercambio... la alegría me salía por cada uno de los poros de la piel.

- ¿Jake?- preguntó Jasper con un brillo sospechoso en la mirada.

- Larga historia- le respondió Rosalie con su estilo críptico, en general no era dada a confiar en los extraños.

Estaba emocionada y tal vez un poco distraída deseaba preguntarle mil cosas... de pronto sentí como dos fuertes brazos me levantaban por los aires y me arrojaban al cielo para volver a tomarme sin el menor esfuerzo.

- Jacob Black, sabes que si no me dejas en el piso vas a lograr que vomite el desayuno como la última vez- otra larga historia, al conocernos desde niños teníamos cientos de anécdotas en común- obviamente y como siempre no me hizo el menor caso, se limitó a acomodarme de frente a él por lo que no tuve más remedio que enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para no parecer un cuerpo muerto sostenido desde el torso- ¡Tramposo!- le dije

- Es que te extrañé, sin ti a mi lado mi vida se pone un poco triste- tremendo traidor, sabe que me desarma cuando me pone la cara de perrito triste que mira comida, no me quedó más remedio que darle un auténtico abrazo de oso para consolarlo.

- Huy, mierda me van a berrear- me dijo depositándome en la tribuna- Swan ves lo que haces conmigo, me olvidé que no estábamos en casa- se arrodilló a mi lado y tomándome las mejillas me dio un beso.

Cuando se iba giró por un momento y me gritó- Ya sabes linda, te voy a robar uno de los que me gustan por cada uno que convierta.

- Vete ya Black- le contesté risueña- que estás haciendo esperar a todo el mundo.

Cuando salí de la burbuja e que me encontraba vi las caras de espanto de Alice y Jasper, sin necesidad que me preguntaran nada huí por la tangente- Mejor no quieran saber, esa realmente es una larga historia- Rosalie sonrió cómplice porque sabía muy bien a que me refería.

Alice POV

_¡Madre de la divina macarena, Edward está más que jodido!_

Jasper POV

_¡Oh shit!_

Emmett POV

_Bells, ya que no te piensas casar conmigo preséntame a la rubia pulposa._

Edward POV

Cuando la estrellita terminó con su exhibición intercambiamos presentes y sorteamos arcos, el condenado ganó el sorteo, de manera que nos tocaba jugar con el sol en contra... mala señal.

El partido era feroz, una auténtica batalla épica… si no lo odiara con toda mi alma por lo que acababa de ver de veras podría reconocer que jugaba prácticamente como un profesional, era absoluta y completamente imparable. Faltaban unos veinte minutos para terminar cuando el maldito convirtió, en lugar de festejar con sus compañeros vimos como salía disparado hacia la tribuna mientras sus compañeros formaban un fila,al llegar le estampó a Bella un beso digno de un canal porno, prácticamente se la comió… el resto del equipo comenzó a rugir, aplaudir y saltar.

Cada una de las personas que estaban en la tribuna y por supuesto mi equipo en pleno se quedó mudo por el asombro. Jacob regresó al trotecito y guiñándome un ojo me dijo- Bella es mi talismán de la buena suerte, no puedo vivir sin ella- el chiquito se estaba poniendo un poquito monotemático… y yo un poquito territorial.

No pudimos hacer nada contra ellos, nos aplastaron con un vergonzoso 3-0. Al finalizar el encuentro los saludamos como perfectos caballeros y nos fuimos a cambiar al vestuario en donde el entrenador nos dió la lata sobre lo desconcentrados que habíamos estado y lo mucho que teníamos que entrenar para el próximo desafío. Prácticamente nos amenazó de muerte si no nos comportábamos o tomábamos alguna represalia por la derrotaantes, durante o despúes del tercer tiempo... los involucrados serían expulsados sin miramientos.

- Joder, con las ganas de provocar una buena pelea que tengo- exclamó Emmett- me han cagao.

Nos esperaba una larga noche, ya que éramos los anfitriones y por lo tanto era nuestra responsabilidad que lo pasaran bien, ¡maldito tercer tiempo!, lo iba a parir.

--

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sobre todo a los que la han agregado a sus favoritas y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior afrokd, Chiara Hale, Natsu, Belen Cullen, miintrindade, Vampiro-Muffin, kathyta90, Valee, VVICKY, ileana:D, nonblndes, fridaliizziiooz. Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir._

_Perdón, perdón, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar... tuve una severa crisis de inspiración potenciada por cantidades inusitadas de obligaciones... Les dejo un avance del próximo capítulo en compensación..._

_-_ Hola- me saludó con esa gracilidad que era capaz de dislocar una mandíbula por el solo hecho de que caía como movida por un resorte- ¡Aburrido?¿Celoso?¿Enojado?

- Celoso sin duda - le respondí, no me apetecía engañar a una de sus mejores amigas por otra parte y viendo la cosa en forma egoísta hasta me podía dar una mano- y también preocupado- agregué.

- Te diría que probablemente estéspreocupado por motivos equivocados y eso de celoso….

- No puedo evitarlo, míralos- Bella y Jacob se divertían de lo lindo, el tenía sus manos colocadas alrededor de su cintura y bailaban muy juntos a pesar que el ritmo era bastante movido – me corrijo, no estoy enojado estoy envidioso, me gustaría ser él en este momento.

- Me caes bien, de manera que voy a decirte algo- me dijo sentándose a mi lado


	16. Chapter 16

**16- Jovencita estas en problemas**

Bella POV

Al finalizar el partido todo se había convertido en un absoluto y completo torbellino. No podía creer lo que había sucedido… los habían pasado literalmente por arriba. Jake cada vez jugaba mejor, de eso no había ninguna duda. Rosalie se acercó a mi lado y tomándome del hombro me llevó aparte.

- Me quieres contar que diablos le pasa al capitán del equipo contigo- la chica era directa, sin dudas lo era.

- Nada, es el hermano de Jasper y sólo estamos intentando ser amigos- le respondí esquiva.

- Isabella Marie Swan, no me mientas- ella siempre lograba enterarse de todo, tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas, si yo no se lo contaba seguramente se lo preguntaría directamente a Edward- vas a decírmelo tu o lo tengo que averiguar por mis propios medios- levantó significativamente sus cejas amenazándome en forma solapada- el chico no te sacó la mirada de encima en todo el partido, está claro que quiere ser más que un amigo- me dijo clavando en mi su mirada de "te lo tengo que explicar más claramente o por fin lo entiendes"- Cuando Jake te besó su mandíbula directamente tocó el piso y su mirada era de puro dolor.

- Rose- estaba nerviosa, en realidad no sabía ni yo misma lo que me pasaba con Edward- no es fácil, digamos que puede que Edward esté interesado en mi pero no es la clase de tipo con el que yo saldría.

- Y puede saberse cual es la clase de tipos dignos de la gran Isabella Swan- sus palabras destilaban un poco de furia, este era un tema por el que habíamos discutido durante toda nuestra adolescencia. Ella pensaba que había que darle un oportunidad al amor, por más tortuoso y difícil que pudiera parecer había que buscar al hombre que te estaba destinado… yo me inclinaba por sentarme a esperar que apareciera mi príncipe azul- Bella, eres una maldita cobarde y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes y no haces nada para remediarlo.

- No- mi voz salió de mi garganta con convicción- piensa en esto, porqué un tipo que es el más deseado de la escuela, un tipo que está absolutamente tremendo se va a fijar en alguien como yo- le pregunté- No voy a ser una más de sus conquistas.

- Claramente no te ves a ti misma como te ven los demás- me respondió- Vamos, dale una oportunidad, de verdad lo vi sufrir.

- No, Rose, no voy a moverme ni un centímetro de donde estoy parada- le respondí vehementemente.

- Que vas a hacer, esconderte detrás de Jake como haces siempre- me preguntó

- No es mala idea, hasta ahora siempre me ha salido bien- sentía una leve incomodidad, siempre me había resultado fácil, riesgo cero, pero esta vez de verdad lo estaba dudando, tal vez Edward había comenzado a significar para mi algo más - es el mejor espantamoscas que conozco.

- Tarada- me dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca- no vas a aprender nunca. Di que te quiero porque si no te tendría que golpear más fuerte.

El tumulto se iba disipando, la gente abandonaba las tribunas a unos metros distinguí a Tania, Lauren y Jessica riendo… ¡mierda, tramaban algo, de eso estaba segura!

Jasper y Alice se acercaron a nosotros, se los veía tan lindos juntos… estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Realmente los quería con toda el alma pero me daba un pequeño toque de envidia pensar que tal vez, nunca lograría tener algo asi para mi.

- Bella- me preguntó Alice- te parece bien que esperemos a los chicos o quieres que vayamos ya para The scaret.

- Preferiría esperarlos, si les parece bien – le contesté. En ese momento sentí dos fuertes manos que me alzaban- Jake- me quejé.

- No, no te equivocaste – Emmett, me di vuelta y le sonreí - te puedo hacer una pregunta- me estremecí porque mi amigo era un mono con navaja- Dispara- le dije.

- Bells, te piensas casar algún día conmigo- me preguntó. Realmente estaba perdida, no entendía de que iba la cosa.

- No – le respondí escueta.

- Bueno- me dijo- entonces se buenita y preséntame a la rubia pulposa amiga tuya- no me quedó más remedio que reir, Emmett era tremendo.

- Vale- le dije- Pero ándate con cuidado que mi amiga es una chica de armas tomar- tuve que reírme más fuerte cuando lo ví marcarse debajo de los pómulos con los dedos en un claro gesto de que estaba dispuesto para la lucha- Ven aquí, galán y pero después no me digas que no te he avisado.

- Rose- la llamé, ella se dio vuelta y pude ver claramente un dejo de lujuria en sus ojos… madre de la divina concepción, esto iba a ponerse hot- ven que quiero presentarte a alguien- ella se acercó despacio, sensualmente… si le había gustado el grandulón, era evidente porque estaba poniendo toda la carne en el asador.

- Hola- usó su tono de "te mueres bajo mi influjo"- soy Rosalie- la mandíbula de Emmett literalmente se dislocó.

- Encantado de conocerte- le respondió mi amigo- Me encantaría que nos acompañaras esta noche.

- Diablos, suena interesante- la muy bruja lo había hechizado, pero también tenía la leve impresión que a mi amiga no le resultaba para nada indiferente. ¡Dios, era tremenda! Había que ver como lo miraba.

--

Edward POV

No quedaba más remedio que apechugar con la nochecita "friendly", no montamos en los autos y nos dirigimos a The scaret, un lugar para tomar algo y en el que por la noche se armaba una movida interesante. Los equipos en pleno estaban alli, como también algunos de los chicos y chicas del Instituto.

La noche transcurría sin demasiada agitación, me sentía como en el cine viendo desde mi butaca una película, que a mi gusto era como de terror.

Alice y Jasper sentados juntos, bebiendo y charlando… una pareja feliz. En la pista, Emmett absoluta y completamente babeando por la amiga de Bella, la chica parecía bastante interesada por cierto. Bella y Jake bailando completamente pegados uno al otro, esta era la parte de la pesadilla y yo por mi parte sentado en la barra con algunos de los miembros del equipo, escuchandolos hablar pero sin el menor rastr d interés en lo que decían, bebiendo una cerveza alejado y mirandola sin poder hacer nada. Una auténtica mierda de noche. Me distraje un rato metiéndome en la conversación cuando de pronto alguien tocó mi hombro.

- Hola- me saludó con esa gracilidad que era capaz de dislocar una mandíbula por el solo hecho de que caía como movida por un resorte- ¿Aburrido? ¿Celoso? ¿Enojado?

- Celoso sin duda- le respondí, no me apetecía engañar a una de sus mejores amigas, por otra parte, viendo la cosa en forma egoísta hasta me podía dar una mano- y también enojado- agregué.

- Te diría que probablemente estés enojado por motivos equivocados y eso de celoso…

- No puedo evitarlo, míralos- Bella y Jacob se divertían de lo lindo, el tenía sus manos colocadas alrededor de su cintura y bailaban muy juntos a pesar que el ritmo era bastante movido- me corrijo no estoy enojado, estoy envidioso, me gustaría ser él en este momento.

- Me caes bien, de manera que voy a decirte algo- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Soy todo oídos -le respondí.

- Lo que vas a escuchar jamás salió de mis labios- había logrado intrigarme- Mira Edward, yo creo que a Bella le interesas más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir.

- Permíteme dudar, a la luz de los acontecimientos de esta tarde- le respondí un tanto dolido, de solo acordarme como la había besado mi estómago se revolvía- no fue precisamente a mis brazos a los que corrió.

- Por eso precisamente te lo digo- su expresión se dulcificó- A lo largo de toda su vida, ellos han funcionado como un tapadera mutua. El la protege de las moscas que la rodean- levantó sus cejas clavando su mirada en mi- y ella, bueno ella – dudaba como buscando las palabras justas.

- Ella que- mi ansiedad comenzaba a hacer estragos.

- Ella funciona como la fachada perfecta – no entendía a que diablos se refería, se ve que ella pudo interpretar mi expresión- Digamos que es más probable que Jake este más interesado por alguien como tú que por alguien como yo, ¿se entiende?- me quedé pasmado.

- Claramente- atiné a responderle- No entiendo entonces porque la besó de ese modo, espera un minuto ¿atiende los dos teléfonos?.

- Larga historia- me respondió crípticamente.

- Soy todo oídos- mi humor había mejorado sensiblemente y un sentimiento de curiosidad me carcomía... realmente me importaba una absoluta mierda las elecciones sexuales del tipo, mientras Bella no formara parte de ellas.

- Hace algunos años, cuando la gente empezó a sospechar el le pidió que montaran la escena de que salían juntos- no podía creer lo que me contaba- ella lo adora, de manera que aceptó. Montaron la fachada por un tiempo - hizo el gesto de comillas en el aire- y luego supuestamente se pelearon argumentando que el la engañó con otra. Consiguieron que Jake saliera del ojo de la tormenta. Lo del beso es una tradición, cuando fingían el equipo nunca perdió un partido y cada gol lo festejaban de ese modo. Todos los adoran de manera que siempre tienen la espectativa de que algún día la cosa se arregle entre ellos y vuelvan a salir... por eso los gritos del equipo pero para todos ellos Bella se mantiene firme en la decisión de no perdonarlo aunque le concede algunas licencias.

- ¡Mierda, me has dejado helado!- le respondí.

- Jake es muy cuidadoso - me respondió- sufrió mucho, relamente lo excluían.

- Una soberana idiotez- ese tipo de cosas me envaraba sobremanera, porque diablos la gente no se limitaba a vivir su vida y dejar a los otros en paz con sus elecciones.

- Me alegra que pienses así- me dijo- no me caerías muy bien si fueras homofóbico, esperaba no haberme equivocado contigo. Sabes, a veces creo que de alguna manera está enamorado de Bella, por eso la protege tanto, pero te aseguro que jamás pasará nada entre ellos, ella espera un príncipe azul, alguien en quien pueda confiar, alguien que la ame plenamente y se lo demuestre… siempre dudaría estando a su lado. Puso su mano en mi hombro

- Tengo que volver, por favor te pido que te reserves lo que te he dicho- me dijo levantándose- Me voy en busca del grandulón.

- Cuenta con ello y gracias- le dije- Me la estaba pasando mal pero has logrado alegrarme la noche.

- Yo soy así, en un solo movimiento te alegré la noche, le salvé la vida a Jake y probablemente le conseguí su primer novio a Bella - me respondió sonriendo, se detuvo por unos segundos y como en pland e confidencias me dijo- De veras, lucha por ella, te aseguro que vale la pena.

- Lo sé- volví a ponerme un poco melancólico- pero me la hace tan difícil.

- Es parte de su encanto- en eso realmente tenía razón.

La vi alejarse con rumbo a la pista, al rato estaba bailando animadamente con Emmett.

--

Bella POV

La estaba pasando genial, era relativamente temprano cuando sonó mi celular, marcha fúnebre… abuela… mierda. Me alejé un poco de Jake dado que no lograba escuchar nada.

- Bella

- Si, que pasa

- August ha ido a buscarte

- Es temprano

- Sal ahora de ahí. Te quiero en casa inmediatamente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Estas en serios problemas, jovencita.

Sin decir más cortó… Por el tono que utilizó la tercera guerra mundial estaba en puerta. Ups. Me despedí de todos y me encaminé hacia la puerta dispuesta a enfrentar al huracán Agatha…

xoxoxoxoxox


	17. Chapter 17

**17- Manipulación**

Agatha POV

_Maldita niña, era igual que su madre. No tenía el menor rastro de decencia. Se lo había advertido cuando llegó no quería conductas procaces, pero por todos los cielos, sus hormonas no habían resistido, tuvo que exhibirse alli delante de prácticamente todo el instituto. _

_Me ha puesto en ridículo delante de todos, ahora mis empleados sabrán por boca de sus propias hijas e hijos que mi nieta, la única heredera del imperio familiar no es más que una zorra barata. _

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitirlo, asi tenga que encerrarla en un convento de clausura, ponerle un tutor que le diera clases aqui en casa o enviarla al Congo Belga. No le voy a perdonar haberme puesto en boca de todos y ser el centro de los cotilleos del día. Debí meterla pupila en una escuela de niñas, ya lo creo, debí hacerlo._

_Un inmundo inglés, un muchacho sin clase alguna que no pertenece a nuestro nivel social, por Dios, si su padre no es más que un mecánico semi analfabeto, como diablos se le ocurre... _

_Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas esperé esto, creo que lo peor que podía imaginar era que un día se hubiera presentado de la mano de Edward Masen, el hijo de mi abogado, el chico es un poco cabrón y ha dejado un verdadero tendal pero por lo menos su familia es adecuada y su padre literalmente lo asesinaría si por alguna estupidez pierde la cuenta de nuestras empresas... lo tendría controlado._

_Pensándolo bien no era mala idea, un clavo saca a otro y si hay alguien en este pueblo capaz de sacarle de la cabeza al inmundo rapaz ese es el chico Masen. De todos modos en menos de seis meses mi nieta estará estudiando en Harvard, como debió haber hecho Charles, ya lo tenía todo previsto y resultaría sencillo sacarse al chico de encima, sus padres estarían dispuestos a colaborar por una buena suma de dinero o tal vez ni siquiera debería pagarles, tan solo con prometerle un puesto en el directorio del holding sería suficiente. Esta era una buena opción para explorar en caso de que las cosas fueran tan malas como imaginaba, bastaría con tener una reunión con Edward Masen padre para asegurarme que cuando llegara el momento las cosas no se saldrían de los causes previstos. El hombre era inteligente y ambicioso , lo había comprobado en el juicio que mantuvimos por la tenencia de mi nieta. Sería capaz de mandar a su propio hijo a Alaska con tal de obtener el puesto... realmente era una opción para evaluar... bastaría firmar un compromiso, dejar que las hormonas de mi nieta sucumbieran un poco ante los encantos del chico Masen y controlar la situación para que no se desmadrara... _

Un suave golpe en la puerta me sacó de mi abstracción.

- Adelante- mi voz sonaba calmada, fría, insensible- y cierra la puerta detrás de ti.

- Que pasó abuela- pude percibir un cierto grado de intranquilidad en la voz de Isabella- se puede saber que hice - sin inmutarme simplemente me giré y le acerqué el sobre que habían deslizado pocas horas antes bajo la puerta de entrada.

- Velo por ti misma- al recordar el momento en que lo abrí por primera vez el veneno de la furia corrió por mis venas- ¿cómo te has atrevido?- le escupí entregándole el sobre anónimo que había recibido hacía una horas.

- Y como diablos llegaron estas fotos a tus manos- me preguntó con cierto temblequeo en su voz- acaso me espías-_ lo único que me faltaba que tras cartón la niña se considerara perseguida... que diablos, perseguida iba a estar a partir de ese momento._

- No, no lo hago, pero creo que de saber como te comportarías debería haberlo hecho- la furia seguía alli, pero las ideas que habían rondado mi cabeza me habían traído algo de paz interior, no mucha pero algo al fin- alguien anónimo las envió.

- No puedo creerlo- fue la única respuesta de mi nieta, se puso pálida y a duras penas logró acomodarse en el sillón frente a mi, por un momento cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de consolarla, no estaba en mi naturaleza inmediatamente recordé que ella sola se había metido en esto y volví a apartarme. Era necesario que experimentara en carne propia lo que sucedía cuando no actuábamos de acuerdo a lo que la sociedad nos imponía, era la única forma en que aprendería, sería doloroso pero aprendería.

- No entiendes nada- traté de suavizar mis palabras pero ella debía comprender que finalmente era una figura pública- tener la posición que tienes, siempre te expondrá, no me extrañaría que mañana alguna de estas fotos esté publicada en alguno de los pasquines amarillistas de moda y te aseguro que la pagarán muy bien.

- Si llega a suceder algo así jamás volveré a salir de esta casa, voy a enterrar mi cabeza como un avestruz, me voy a poner una bolsa de papel en la cabeza- mi nieta me causaba gracia y pena al mismo tiempo, en el fondo no tenía roce, su madre la había criado lejos de nuestra realidad y Charles la había apañado protegiéndola... mi hijo, error tras error.

- Te tomó la palabra- le contesté lo más seria que pude- realmente lo hubieras pensado antes- tenía que traer a colación el tema escabroso, necesitaba saber como eran las cosas - como puedes haberte besado asi, en público con un – intentaba buscar las palabras menos hirientes que podía encontrar porque no quería que estallara el vendaval y se cerrara sin decirme lo que deseaba saber, pero no venía ninguna a mi cabeza- cerdo como ese- ya estaba hecho y la tormenta comenzó a formarse, no en vano era mi nieta, pero deseaba saber que sentía por el chico y si valía la pena o no aplicar el plan que había formado en mi mente hasta que llegara el momento en que se marchara a la Universidad y lograra emparejarla con el hijo de alguno de los empresarios que tenía en mente.

- Como te atreves a llamarlo así- me respondió, dándome la razón, nadie defiende con tanta fiereza y en un momento de tensión a alguien que no le resulte verdaderamente importante- Jake no es ningún cerdo, es una de las mejores personas que conozco- definitivamente el cerdo le importaba demasiado para mi gusto.

- Niña- traté de sonar con una paciencia que realmente no tenía- ese chico no es adecuado para alguien como tu.

- Y puede saberse porque un chico que es dulce, cariñoso, que se preocupa por mi y me adora no es adecuado para mi- me preguntó con la tormenta aún en los ojos. Malo, sus sentimietos eran mucho más profundos.

- Simplemente porque no esta a tu altura- le respondí cáustica.

- Y ¿porque no está a mi altura?- me preguntó con sus mirada inflamada de un extraño fulgor- tal vez porque su familia no tiene dinero- directamente me ladró- o porque su padre es un trabajador- su enojo iba increcendo- o por que diablos- pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus enfurecidos ojos.

- Trata de moderar el tono con que me hablas- le dije secamente- que estás bastante complicada con lo que has hecho- santo cielo tenía que borrar de su mente la educación al estilo revolución francesa que su madre había inculcado en ella. En nuestra sociedad los principios de libertad, igualdad y fraternidad no se aplicaban. Para nosotros las clases sociales eran una realidad palpable y ella iba a aprenderlo por las buenas o por las malas y yo me aseguraría que así fuera.

- Abuela no me lo puedes estar diciendo en serio- su voz sonaba sentida y desde algún lugar me costaba romper sus ideales románticos, yo los había tenido también alguna vez- y el amor donde queda en esta ecuación- me preguntó sorprendiéndome.

- En ninguna parte, es un valor menor en la ecuación- le contesté, lo había sido para mi y para mi madre y para mi abuela y lo sería seguramente para mi nieta también si llegaba a enderezarla y sacar de su cabeza todas esas tontas ideas románticas. Ella se casaría con un hombre que le conviniera no con el primer pelagatos que anduviera suelto por ahí. Ni siquiera se daba una idea de lo que la acosarían para quedarse con su fortuna y yo no iba a permitirlo, no señor.

- No voy a discutir contigo esta noche, no voy a hacerlo porque jamás estaremos de acuerdo- me respondió- lamento que te hayas enojado pero quiero a Jake, forma y formará parte de mi vida te guste o no.

- No, si puedo impedirlo- le contesté envarada y de verdad iba a hacerlo, eliminaría de la faz de la tierra al muchacho si tuviera que hacerlo.

- Pero no puedes- me dijo- Mira abuela, si estás con ganas de castigarme, hazlo, pero no vas a conseguir separarme de Jake- no dije nada, ya tenía una clara idea de cuales serían los pasos a seguir para alejarlo de su lado. Al morir mi hijo mis abogados habían investigado a todos los que rodeaban a mi nieta, el chico era un buen deportista seguramente no resultaría dificil conseguirle un contrato en algún club, lo más lejos posible.

- Estoy demasiado furiosa contigo como para pensar con claridad- le respondí- de manera que vete a la cama y mañana no sueñes con atravesar la puerta de esta casa.

- Pero abuela está Rosalie- me dijo casi llorando- se van mañana.

- Tu y yo sabemos que volverá- le contesté- lo sé porque aunque lo lamente en este momento mucho más que lo que imaginas, he aceptado que viva en casa mientras dure el intercambio- la expresión de su rostro se iluminó- No voy a amenazarte con rechazarla, soy una mujer de palabra y se la he dado al director del instituto- prefería tener a esa niña cerca como para tenerla controlada pero jamás se lo admitiría a mi nieta- Has entrado en una etapa de tolerancia cero en materia de permisos de manera que ruega al cielo que mañana esta foto no ande publicada por ahí, como para que pueda serenarme y por la tarde hablaremos acerca de tu castigo- _antes tengo que hacer algunos arreglos_.

Bella POV

Las cosas se iban a poner feas, lo sabía desde que mi abuela me había llamado esa noche. Neceitaba hablar con alguien… pero no iba a cagarle la noche a ninguno de mis amigos, no a Rose ni por lo tanto a Emmet, Jake… definitivamente no a Jake. Estaba un poco abstracta en mi miseria cuando vibró mi celular, no reconocí el número que me llamaba. Atendí haciéndome la película de que algún desconocido me chantajearía por el tema de las fotos.

- Hola- dije con voz un poco temblorosa, la noche no venía nada fácil y no veía ningún motivo para que fuera a mejorar.

- Hola hermosa- por Dios, era Jake- estaba preocupado, que pasó.

- No tienes una idea de lo que te necesitaba, voy a llorar- le dije, mientras mi dique se rompía y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

- Hey que le han hecho a mi Street fighter, me la han convertido en una llorona- se burló logrando hacerme reir- vamos Bells, que diablos pasó.

- Una hecatombe nuclear- fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza- alguien le mandó a mi abuela fotos de lo que sucedió en el partido y no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

- Cagamos fuego- me respondió- que te dijo- el bullicio cada vez se escuchaba más lejano, como si estuviera saliendo del boliche.

- Creo que con suerte saldré de Sing Sing en un par de años

- Lo siento Bells, de veras lo lamento- y yo sabía perfectamente que así era- Voy a poner en altavoz estamos todos un poco preocupados por ti.

- Holaaaaaaaaa- varias voces me saludaron, pude distinguir la de Rose y la de Emmett perfectamente.

- Hey, gracias por preocuparse- era una afortunada de la vida, tenía unos amigos geniales- creo que me van a dictar prisión perpétua- les dije tratando de bromear.

- Que mierda hiciste esta vez- Emmett, siempre el mismo- Ouch, rubia eso dolió- Rosalie siempre igual- Bells soy un hombre golpeado, ven a salvarme.

- No puedo, vas a tener que defenderte solito- hablar con ellos me cambiaba el humor- Emmy, me pusieron los grilletes otra vez.

- De verás, con lo bien que nos la estábamos pasando con tu nueva y recien adquirida libertad de movimientos- creo que no respiró en toda la frase- ¿que diablos pasó?

- Algún maldito cabrón le envió a mi abuela las fotos de lo que paso hoy a la tarde en el partido - le contesté- unos muy buenos planos de los besos entre Jake y yo.

- No jodas, de veras alguien le mandó tus fotos hot a abuelita- el hijo de puta se reía a mandíbula batiente- es genial, se le deben haber puesto los pelos de punta, como no se me ocurrió- podía imaginarlo doblado de la risa.

- Te parece muy gracioso lástima que canceló todas mis libertades individuales- le contesté un poco envarda- Hey Rosalie si puedes escucharme, procede- no estaba ahi para golpearlo pero tenía una muy buena representante.

- Hey, la rubia pulposa me está lastimando- Rosalie tenía una derecha envidiable- Lo siento Bells- me dijo todavía atragantándose- es que me imagino la cara de la dama de hielo cuando las vió y me mata

- Ja ja ja- le contesté- se creen que el momento fue gracioso, casi muero

- Venga Bella, ya se le pasará- me dijo Rose

- Lo dudo mucho- le respondí- por ahora no puedo salir para despedirte mañana- le dije- y a ti Jake no puedo acercarme ni a dos kilómetros de distancia.

- Tengo ese efecto en los padres y abuelos- me respondió- creo que hasta el mio propio me quiere lejos.

- No seas tonto por Dios. Emmett- llamé

- Siiiiiii querida- me respondió risueño

- Me le pegas un golpe en la nuca de mi parte- le pedí

- Como no Bells, tus deseos son órdenes para mi- sabía que lo estaba disfrutando.

- Ea, no se vale mandarme a golpear por terceros- Jake se estaba mantando de risa, me hacía bien escucharlos reir en medio de toda esta mierda- Por lo menos le hubieras pedido a Rose, el tío golpea como la gran puta.

- Quería que de veras te doliera- le contesté- Venga chicos, si no hablamos mañana que tengan buen viaje- les dije- nos vemos… Bahh trataré de verlos cuando vuelvan. Rose mi abuela me dijo que te quedarías en casa-

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Emmett que diablos te pasa

- La va a poner en cuarentena igual que a ti y jamás conseguiré que salga conmigo- sonaba acomplejado

- Ay que osito lindo y tierno- escuche la voz de Rose- ya lo has conseguido tonto

- Uff Bells, no sabes el beso que te estas perdiendo entre estos dos- me dijo Jake, ya sin speaker- los fotografiaría y te lo enviaría pero me da la leve que estás un poco sensible con este tema.

- jajaja el pibe se hace el chistosin- le conteste- por favor registra la escena.

- Bells, nos llaman- me dijo Jake- voy a conseguirme un balde de agua fría a ver si logro separar a estos dos, te llamo mañana- se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego me preguntó- ¿las líneas no te las cortarán, no?

- Diablos, no se que se le ocurrirá- le respondí cáustica- si no hablamos que tengan un buen viaje.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a sonar el celular, Alice, las noticia corrían rápidamente.

- Hola Bella- me dijo rapidamente- lo siento, lo siento. No te abandonaré a tu suerte. Te voy ir a visitar, te llevaré chocolates.

- Gracias Alice- le dije- veremos que me dice manañana, hoy estaba un poco molesta como para definir el castigo, por ahora estoy en Sing Sing

- Seguro que fue la idiota de Lauren, mierda como no me di cuenta, la vi con el celular- la idea se clarificó en mi mente y desde algún lugar me tranquilizó, no se atreverían a vendersela a un diario...

- Lo hecho hecho está- le dije- veremos que pasa.

- Jasper te manda un beso pregunta si vas a empezar a fumar y quieres que te lleve un carton de cigarrillos con una sierra oculta para romper los barrotes.

- Es lo único que me faltaría para completarla-le dije- Dile que no se moleste, creo que no sumaría mucho

- Me dice que te diga que mañana con la mente más despejada pensara algo bueno para liberarte- se escuchaba el murmullo de fondo.

- Dile que gracias... que creo que si hay alguien que de veras pueda rescatarme de las garras del mal será él

- Hey basta, me pongo celosa- Alice sonaba molesta- Aqui el verdadero cerebro macabro lo tengo yo, Jasper es solo un ejecutor que tiene la suerte de tener cara angelical.

- El que sea, no me importa- necesito que alguien me salve- estoy muerta.

- Hablamos mañana y vemos si las visitas estan permitidas- me dijo, podía escuchar su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora.

- De acuerdo- le respondí- Hablamos mañana.

Iba a acostarme cuando el celular volvió a sonar, Jasper.

- Hey Jasper – moría de ternura- se te ocurrió alguna genialidad para rescatar a esta dama en peligro.

- Realmente no, pero de veras me encantaría rescatarte, si me lo permites - contuve la respiración al reconocerlo

- Edward

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Gente, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Las sendas que entrecruza el destino son misteriosas. Algunas fuerzas creyendo que trabajan en contra pueden terminar trabajando a favor... quien sabe..._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sobre todo a los que la han agregado a sus favoritas y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios._


	18. Chapter 18

**18- ¿Puedes intentarlo?**

Bella POV

- Usé el teléfono de mi hermano porque quería que me atendieras- se lo notaba un poco acomplejado- lo siento Bella, pero creo que en el fondo yo te he metido en esto, pero te prometo que intentaré sacarte.

- No hace falta que hagas nada- un ligero estremecimiento me recorrió, después de todo, tal vez Edward me importaba más, que lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir – Ni siquiera se le ocurrirá y en definitiva las cosas se pueden poner peor de lo que ya están- no podría soportar el hecho de que mi abuela volviera a encarcelarme, había disfrutado todas y cada una de las salidas y el tiempo que pasaba con mis amigos... y con... ¡mierda ahi estaba otra vez!

- Creo que de todas formas lo intentaré- me respondió casi en un susurro, su voz sonaba seductora- a fin de cuentas eres una dama en peligro, la bruja te tiene atrapada- nunca tan en lo cierto, pensé.

- Porque – probablemente me detuve unos segundos para controlar las emociones que me recorrían, pero el contestó sin dudar

- Porque de veras me importas mucho- sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir a más velocidad, ya en ese momento prácticamente no podía respirar. No quería permitirlo, pero él estaba trabajando muy bien para derribar los muros de protección que había levantado cuidadosamente todo este tiempo.

- Edward yo no- me interrumpió

– Puedo pedirte algo – su voz sonaba tremendamente vulnerable, a estas alturas ya dudaba si quería mantenerlo lejos o si en verdad quería algo más… mierda no dudaba… sin lugar a dudas quería algo más pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo avanzar, sería mi perdición total…

- Pedir siempre se puede- le respondí inquieta tratando de rearmarme, sin conseguirlo en lo más mínimo. Me despreciaba a mi misma por caer tan fácilmente en las redes de Edward como todos me habían advertido que sucedería pero por otra parte mi mente no dejaba de imaginarlo abrazándome y besándome. Tenía una noche de vulnerabilidad después de los sucesos del día...

- Podrías abrir tu ventanal- no entendía de que iba la cosa pero me acerqué y lo abrí, una ráfaga de viento revolvió mis cabellos. Me alejé volviendo hacia el centro de la habitación.

- Ya está- le dije

- Lo sé- me respondió abrazándome suavemente por la espalda y depositando sus manos sobre mi estómago. Solté mi celular, que cayó al piso.

Edward POV

Cuando Jasper me contó lo que había sucedido la culpa me invadió. Yo había dejado a Tania para intentar algo con Bella, ella no lo sabía pero esa era cruda realidad y Tania y sus amigas se estaban vengando en donde más me dolía.

Le arranqué el celular a Jasper y manejé frenético hacia su casa, quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería consolarla y realmente quería tener un papel en su vida como algo más que un simple compañero de curso.

El día me había resultado extremadamente duro. Con el superrollo de Jake besándola, creí morir y me dí cuenta que no podía ni quería estar lejos de ella. Desde hacía tiempo me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza la idea que posiblemente Bella no me encontrara tan deseable ni interesante como yo la encontraba a ella… y realmente no estaba acostumbrado a que esto me sucediera, siempre me había costado cero esfuerzo estar con la chica que me viniera en gana, pero con ella era diferente, porque yo literalmente moría por tenerla a mi lado y a ella parecía no importarle si estaba alli o me iba al Congo Belga, ¡mierda, que vida más injusta! La determinación corría por mis venas, haría que ella se enamorara de mi como yo lo estaba de ella o moriría en el intento.

Me escabullí en los jardines y trepé a su habitación. El solo hecho de verla en pijama me cortó el aire, estaba hermosa y salvaje con su cabello suelto y despeinado, unos minishorts y una remera que dejaban muy poco de su cuerpo librado a la imaginación, no pude resistir el deseo de abrazarla. Cuando abrió su ventana no me vió pero mi cuerpo actuó por instinto. La tomé por la cintura, quería reconfortarla pero también necesitaba desesperadamente sentirla más cerca.

Tembló por la sorpresa y mi cuerpo reaccionó con desesperación, acerqué mis labios a su oído mientras dejaba que mi mentón se apoyara suavemente en la curva de su cuello.

- Eres hermosa- a duras penas lograba contener el deseo de besarla, de recorrer con mi boca el contorno de su cuello desde detrás de su oído y a lo largo de su pálido cuello hasta llegar a su hombro.

- Edward- escucharla diciendo mi nombre me provocó mucha mayor excitación- Por favor, no- diablos por que no podía dejar que la quisiera, porque no podía quererme, porque ni siquiera se molestaba en intentarlo.

- No que- le pregunté un poco dolido- no a que sienta lo que te ha sucedido, no a que venga a tu casa para ver como estas, no a que me preocupe por ti, no a...- interrumpí la lista porque cada una de las sugerencias que seguían eran más y más personales.

- No a todas y cada una de ellas- me respondió apartándose un poco de mi.

- Porque no puedo penetrar en tu mundo, Bella, te resulto tan desagradable- le pregunté tratando de parecer sereno, aunque no lo lograba ni por asomo.

- No, bueno si- me respondió con un dejo de indecisión que lo único que consiguió fue esperanzarme.

- Tu primera respuesta, la que salió sin pensar, fue no- sabía que la estaba presionando- Entonces, no te resulta desagradable- traté de acercarme un poco, sin espantarla.

- Edward- suspiró- mi nivel de sufrimiento ha pasado los límites que puedo tolerar- se la veía absolutamente vulnerable mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- no podría resistir una gota más.

- Y por que crees que te haría sufrir- le pregunté mientras con delicadeza le acariciaba la mejilla y limpiaba con mi pulgar las lágrimas que por ella se deslizaban.

- No lo creo- sus ojos marrones se clavaron en mi- se que lo harás llegado el momento.

- Bella de verás quiero que lo intentemos- jugué la única carta que sabía no rechazaría- me paso el día pensando en ti, mi primer pensamiento del día y el último antes de dormir son tuyos, desespero por el momento de llegar al instituto para compartir mis clases contigo, te extraño cuando no estás , sueño contigo…

- Edward- me dijo recomponiéndose, ¡diablos es que esta mujer es de piedra!- en tren de sinceridad puede que me atraigas un poco más de lo que deseo admitir pero…- esa simple afirmación provocó que mi corazón brincara en mi pecho.

- Déjame intentarlo- la interrumpí desesperado- déjame intentar que te sientas diferente respecto de mi, el que avisa no es traidor, se en lo que me estoy metiendo si dentro de un tiempo las cosas no cambian para ti lo comprenderé- último recurso, si me rechazaba después de lo que acaba de decirle me metería en un templo budista.

- Y si te lastimo- me preguntó

- Correré el riesgo- iría al fin del mundo por conseguirla, ya se había convertido en un desafío personal. Me sentía un poco perro porque la estaba manipulando para conseguirla, pero el premio valía la pena.

- No lo sé- me respondió, pero vislumbré una sombra de duda en su mirada. La tome en mis brazos y besé suavemente la comisura de sus labios. Ella dejó de resistirse y me devolvió un beso suave retirándose inmediatamente- Déjame pensarlo un poco- no quería que se alejara de manera que la abracé y la acerqué a mi pecho. Si le daba tiempo para pensar le ganaría su racionalidad y volvería a levantar sus defensas.

- Vamos- le dije- pasemos tiempo juntos y veamos que pasa- la abracé y acercándola a mi pecho comencé a acariciarle la espalda

- Eres un maldito manipulador- me contestó con un dejo de furia separando su cabeza de mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos.

- Puede que un poco- me encantaba la sensación que ella no babeara por mi como el resto de las chicas con las que había salido, que me viera tal como soy, que vislumbrara lo que estaba tratando de hacer- ¿la estrategia funcionó?

- Se que me voy a arrepentir- me contestó frustrada, me hacía reir, mi corazón bailaba al son que ella tocaba.

- Tomaré eso como un si- le dije bajando mis manos por su espalda hasta sus glúteos y acercándola más a mi.

- Calma- sus manos tomarón las mías deteníendo mi accionar- que eso no te lo has ganado todavía- me dijo risueña.

- ¿Y esto?- le dije levantando su mentón y besándola en los labios, quizá con un poco de furia contenida. Ella me lo devolvió, mi corazón se salía literalmente de mi pecho y empecé a sentir un cosquilleo de excitación en todo mi cuerpo… increíble apenas era un beso y tendría que darme una buena ducha con agua fría… me dió la impresión que ella no estaba mucho mejor que yo…

- Creo que eso si te lo ganaste- me respondió seductora al separarnos.

Iba a ir por más cuando sentí un golpe en la puerta, Bella se alejó literalmente de un salto

- Quien es- preguntó recomponiéndose, la situación era en el fondo cómica.

- Señorita, soy August, perdón que la moleste pero quería saber si estaba bien- la voz del tipo sonaba agitada- me pareció ver una sombra en el jardín- ella se dio vuelta con una mirada de total desesperación.

- Estoy bien August, espera un segundo ya te abro la puerta- sus manos se agitaban haciendo todo tipo de gestos desesperados, si no estuvieramos en el medio de esto sería tremendamente gracioso.

- No hace falta- le dijo- quería ver si estaba bien, voy a echar una mirada para ver si veo algo raro

- August, espera un minuto por favor- me tomó de la mano y me empujó hacia la ventana susurrándome- yo lo entretengo, por el amor de Dios vete rápido.

Salté de su ventana y corrí por el jardín, mientras manejaba a casa no podía dejar de sonreir, había avanzado algo con ella y había huído de su casa como si fuera un amante a punto de ser descubierto...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_Gente, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Mi vida está volviendo a la normalidad de manera que espero poder actualizar más seguido. __Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sobre todo a los que la han agregado a sus favoritas y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios. Denle al GO, no me han comentado demasiado en los últimos capítulos... _


	19. Chapter 19

**19- La respuesta es si**

Edward POV

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con Jasper y Emmett esperándome, obviamente el par era más chismoso que un grupo de viejas de barrio.

- A ver si me devuelves el celular galán- bromeo mi hermano- por cierto te veo con cara de feliz cumpleaños de manera que deduzco sin miedo a equivocarme que lograste un avance.

- Bueno seria, Bells se estaría metiendo de lleno en las puertas del infierno- lo interrumpió Emmett- voy a tener que aconsejar a mi amiga un poco- le clavé mi mejor mirada asesina- tal vez más que un poco- movió su cabeza como negando- no te hagas ilusiones hombre, cuando la agarre todo volverá a la normalidad y ella volverá a ignorarte como corresponde.

- Si te atreves a intentar separarme de ella, te mato- le contesté y me sorprendí a mi mismo al darme cuenta que lo estaba diciendo total y completamente en serio.

- Emmett, déjalo que por lo menos disfrute la gloria esta noche- le dijo mi hermano golpeando su hombro- que desde mañana tendrá que volver a batallar, si es que de veras quiere quedarse con el premio mayor.

- Gracias por el aliento- le contesté saliendo un poco del enojo- por cierto Emmett y por casa como andamos- le pregunté aunque a mil kilómetros podía leerse la respuesta.

- Oh Rose es genial- me respondió ¿con un suspiro?, perdón, Emmett está suspirando por una chica, ¡mierda el mundo estaba perdido!- es hermosa, inteligente, divertida y besa realmente de puta madre- su rostro se entristeció- Amigos creo he conocido a la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida… y tiene que vivir en el culo del mundo, pueden creer mi suerte- mi hermano y yo sonreímos- estoy meado por todos los mamuts prehistóricos- agregó con tristeza.

- Ella volverá en un mes- le dije tratando de consolarlo

- Pero tendrá que irse a su casa a terminar la escuela- me respondió con cierto grado de angustia- ojala fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para ingresar en la universidad de Sussex, por lo menos estaríamos cerca- me sorprendí por el cambio producido en una noche por esa extraña mujer que se las había arreglado para conquistar a mi amigo y darme un empujón para que yo hiciera lo mismo con Bella

- No sabía que estabas interesado en seguir una carrera universitaria- me estaba dando cuenta que en el vértigo de mi alocada vida nunca me había detenido a compartir los anhelos de mis amigos.

- Ciertamente siempre quise ser ingeniero- me respondió con un dejo de tristeza- pero no todos tenemos la suerte de nacer en una familia donde no sea problema pagarnos la universidad- me sentí completamente culpable por no haberme percatado que lo estaba haciendo sufrir- creo que tendré que conformarme con ser "Emm el constructor"- riendo hizo para nosotros una perfecta imitación de un playmovil.

- Porque no consigues una beca deportiva- le pregunté, era obvio que podría, no conocía un mejor defensa que él.

- Lo he pensado, pero es que de verás no conozco a nadie con acceso a ninguna universidad- me respondió- en mi familia sería el primero que…- se interrumpió- ves lo que logran, me hacen ilusionar- se desmoronó sobre una silla- su padre es médico- parecía que hablaba para nosotros pero en realidad lo hacía para el mismo- como voy a hacer para estar a la altura de merecerla.

- No creo que a ella le preocupe- le dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en su hombro- ella no es una mujer normal- río por algún pensamiento que le había cruzado por la mente- señores creo que ninguna de las mujeres que hemos elegido lo es- los tres nos miramos y comenzamos a reir, estábamos total y completamente enamorados de tres bellezas cuya mente no funcionaba como la de las mujeres que conocíamos- estamos perdidos- dijo mi hermano- una idea vino a mi mente Sean…

- Voy a escribirle una mail a Sean- les dije- es el capitán del equipo de basket de la Universidad de Sussex, el podrá echarte una mano- mi hermano se movió hacia la heladera y destapó tres cervezas- debe conocer a alguien que pueda ayudarte…

Jasper se acercó a nosotros y nos alcanzó los porrones, levantándolos brindamos por nosotros y por las mujeres que estaban cambiando aceleradamente nuestras vidas.

--

Bella POV

No lograba recomponerme de lo que acababa de suceder… mierda necesitaba hablar con alguien… de verás lo necesitaba… me sentí un poco sola, si mi mamá viviera estaría hostigándome cariñosa, tratando de que le contara todo lo que había sucedido, aconsejándome que hacer… parecería una niña, me abrazaría, sonreiría a mi lado y me daría toda suerte de románticas estrategias de conquista… ¡diablos, como la extrañaba y la necesitaba hoy!

Prendí el ordenador deseando que alguno de mis amigos estuviera conectado, cri cri, ¡mierda ninguno!.

Me dormí pero tuve toda clase de pesadillas, la que más me afectó fue una en que veía a Edward con el torso desnudo abrazando a Tania, ella besaba con lujuria su pecho marcando con sus labios pintados de rojo furioso el recorrido de una enorme T, el me miraba y cuando se había asegurado que yo tenía la vista fija en el, la besaba apasionadamente.

No pude volver a dormir, el sueño llegaba una y otra vez a mi mente aunque estuviera despierta… pero lo que más me inquietaba era que en muchas ocasiones a la larga o a la corta, de alguna u otra manera mis sueños se volvían realidad.

Al llegar a desayunar Aghata me estaba esperando y con su frialdad habitual dictó la sentencia… me sentía morir, pero no iba a llorar delante de ella… no iba a claudicar.

Diez de la mañana, impensado encontrar a alguno de los chicos despiertos, de manera que me dediqué a escribirle un mail al papá de Rose, mi padrino, de mi vieja vida el único "adulto que valiera la pena" que me quedaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A: carlilslecullen

De: bells

Asunto: Estoy muerta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padrino, voy a golpearte cuando te vea como no me avisaste que Rose y Jake venían. Se armó una gorda, el desubicado de mi amigo hizo la "gran Jake" y Agatha se enteró. Resultado "abuelita" me acaba de confirmar que estoy confinada en Sin Sin hasta nuevo aviso, no salidas, no visitas a la casa de mis amigos, de casa al instituto del instituto a casa. Solo me ha dado permiso para terminar un trabajo que tengo que hacer en grupo para Literatura, en fin, el infierno.

No puedo esperar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, quiero mi libertad de nuevo y la quiero ya.

Besos

Bella

PD: todavía no me ha sacado ni el celular ni la computadora con conexión a Internet, ¿se habrá olvidado?, ruego que no se de cuenta porque ahí sí me refugio en una embajada en defensa propia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vi que Carlisle había respondido

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A: bells

De: carlilslecullen

Asunto: RE: Estoy muerta

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey princesa, sabes que Rose me hubiera colgado de mis partes pudendas si le arruinaba la sorpresa. Es mi hija pero ella y su madre me tienen aterrorizado, necesito alguien que me defienda.

El que muy probablemente va a ser convertido en eunuco va a ser Jake, literalmente te lo digo. No puedo creer que el muy tonto no se diera cuenta que la estaba cagando, tiene un imán para oler el peligro a kilómetros pero parece que se le perdió el olfato. ¡Voy a asesinarlo por idiota!

Piensa que ya falta poco, sabíamos que te iba a resultar duro, pero no hay gloria sin esfuerzo (recuerda los dichos de tu padre cuando te pongas triste)

Rose va a estar en tu casa dentro de un mes, lo que detesto por una parte (sabes que de veras me resulta odiosa tu abuela) pero por la otra me alegra (van a volver a estar juntas por unas semanas y tal vez después de todo termine resultando beneficioso… tu abuela puede ponerla en vereda, jajajaja, nunca le digas que lo he dicho, pero de veras es ingobernable)

Me han dicho que soplan ciertos aires de enamoramiento por Escocia, cierta heredera y cierto galán de cierto instituto que casualmente es también el capitán del equipo de futbol ¿tengo que preparar el trabuco?

Carlisle

PD: lo del trabuco va en serio, como te haga sufrir se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adoraba a mi padrino, era un poco anticuado en materia tecnológica, el decía que ya le había costado bastante aprenderse esto de cómo mandar un mail como para andar pensando en innovar y adentrarse en los oscuros e insondables laberintos del chat.

Sabía que Carlisle estaba alli para mi, solo que en lugar de hacerlo mediante el msn lo hacíamos vía mail… no todo es perfecto pero me sentí feliz de saber que podía contar con mi padrino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A: carlilslecullen

De: bells

Asunto: Eres una vieja chismosa de barrio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como diablos las noticias corren tan pronto, tranquilo guardabosques, fue solo un beso. Todavía no he vuelto a verlo, me moriré cuando lo haga, no se que decirle ni que hacer. No entiendo como se enteró Rose.

Besos

Bella

PD: necesito consejos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me dispuse a esperar su respuesta que no tardó mucho en llegar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A: bells

De: carlilslecullen

Asunto: RE: Eres una vieja chismosa de barrio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pez por la boca muere, lo que me dijo mi hija es que el chico estaba interesado en ti y creía que te gustaba. Nunca habló de un beso... ja esta bueno enterarme por primera vez en la historia de algo antes que ella... la chantajearé para que se porte bien.

Para que quieres que te aconseje si cuando llegue el momento harás lo que te venga en gana igual que mi adorada hija.

Carlisle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me hizo reir, era totalmente cierto, nunca le hacíamos caso aunque lo que el no sabía era que tomábamos muy en cuenta lo que nos decía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A: carlilslecullen

De: bells

Asunto: Consejos de un padrino para su hermosa ahijada que lo adora

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porfi, Carlisle, no quería admitirlo pero de veras me gusta Edward… lo que pasa es que el tío es todo un donjuan y tengo miedo que me lastime.

Ayer cuando se enteró vino a casa y me dijo que le importaba mucho y me besó pero no se en que quedamos… no se me declaró (si soy una antigua, Rose me asesinaría, pero de veras me gustaría que el me hubiera dicho si quería salir con el)

Bella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me senté a esperar ansiosa su respuesta, tic, tac, tic… que tenía que pensar tanto, por dios, tic, tac, tic, por fin llegó su respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A: bells

De: carlilslecullen

Asunto: RE: Consejos de un padrino para su hermosa ahijada que lo adora

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero eres una completa y total aduladora. Mira el título que le has puesto al mail, haces cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieres hasta dices que me quieres y todo…

Como soy un padrino amoroso voy a darte algunos consejos

Nunca te conformes con menos que lo que deseas para ti.

Los hombres son hombres en todas las circunstancias, eso no cambia ni aunque se enamoren perdidamente de la chica. Pensamos con … tu sabes que parte de la anatomía de manera que cuídate.

No hay nada que atraiga más que un buen desafío. De manera que no se lo hagas fácil y te entregues asi como así.

Si se entera tu abuela, te mete en un convento de monjas carmelitas, de manera que va a ser preferible que no se entere.

Besos

Carlisle

PD: tengo que irme, ya voy retrasado a mi turno en el hopital, no podré responderte otro mail. Te quiero Bells, haz lo que tu corazón te diga y no dejes que ni la bruja ni el temor te acomplejen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerré los ojos pensando en lo que acababa de leer, en el sueño que había tenido esa noche, en todos mis temores, en lo que me había hecho sentir al besarme y me dije... inténtalo.

xoxoxoxxo

_**Mari-cullen** la dama de hielo es medio humana medio araña, pero igual ellos van a intentarlo_

_**nonblondes** es un tierno y un sacado al mismo tiempo, no engañarse que el tipo no es solo platónico. Me dejaste el review 150… gracias, estas en el libro de los records._

_**Valita-17** hola, gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste._

_**Valee **la abuela va a seguir maquinando, a veces ganando y otras definitivamente perdiendo (aunque no lo sepa)_

_**impassegirl89** el chico se enganchó, de veras lo hizo y creo que hasta va a cambiar (un poco… lo de ser un buscón definitivamente no). Me acordaba de tu review cuando escribía la contestación de Carlisle. Por Dios la reina del lemmon me pide cautela._

_**VVICKY** me alegra que te guste, eres un sol, siempre comentas mis historias_

_**Kathyta. Cullen** el caballero puede llegar a ser un asiduo visitante nocturno, un día de estos si no se cuida le van a dar un trabucazo. ¿Por donde ves venir los problemas?… lo único que digo es que no hay peor cosa que la ambición_

_**NickypoOtter** me alegra que te guste_

_**MARIXA** de verás Bella se da cuenta de muchas cosas, no es tonta, sabe que la está tratando de convencer pero por más que ha decidido intentar ver que pasa, el va a tener que hacer su esfuerzo. No me llegó tu mail_

_**Belen Cullen** la vida de los tres va a estar muy influida por la relación con ellas. El amor te marca y te obliga a ser mejor._

_**afrokd** amo cuando comentan, me encanta saber lo que piensan. No Edward va a tener que pelear en distintos planos pero lo peor es que creo que va a tener que pelear muy duro con el mismo._

_**Dasmy** lo logró pero la va a tener que remar un poco mucho… abuelita es mala, mala y lo peor es que está convencida que hace lo mejor por su nieta. Edward se lució con la entrada a su dormitorio… tal vez se convierta en un asiduo visitante nocturno._

_**Chiara hale** Se que las tengo abandonadas, pero te aseguro que las leo estoy un poco poco inspirada con Conexiones pero ya saldré del aprieto. Por cierto, no estoy tan segura que las influencias de "abuelita" resulten en cosas buenas…_

_Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia y muchas más a quienes me envían sus comentarios. Denle al GO que me encanta saber lo que piensan_


	20. Chapter 20

**20- Secretos y estrategias**

Bella POV

Me quedé reflexionando sobre lo que me había escrito mi padrino, dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza.

_Nunca te conformes con menos que lo que deseas para ti, _la pregunta del millón consistía en saber que era lo que deseaba para mi y si en alguna forma coincidía con lo que Edward deseaba para el. Estaba claro para mi que estábamos empezando una relación, que no pretendía que el tipo fuera a ser mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos, pero si deseaba sentir que era importante para el, que se preocupaba por mi, que teníamos la posibilidad de crear algún día una unión como la que habían tenido mis padres. ¡Mierda porque resultaba todo tan difícil e incierto! Le había dicho que iba a intentarlo, pero de veras no lo conocía, me atraía físicamente y desde algún lugar me sentía halagada por sus intentos de conquista… pero sus sentimientos eran un misterio para mi. La fachada me había atraído lo suficiente para dar un si, pero que pasaría cuando empezara a conocer el interior… ¿me gustaría?

_Los hombres son hombres en todas las circunstancias, eso no cambia ni aunque se enamoren perdidamente de la chica. Pensamos con… tu sabes que parte de la anatomía, de manera que cuídate. No hay nada que atraiga más que un buen desafío. De manera que no se lo hagas fácil y te entregues así como así_. Sonreí pensando en la visión de Carlisle, si Rose estuviera conmigo seguramente estaría tirada en el piso descostillada de la risa diciéndome, _vamos que a las mujeres nos gusta tanto como a los hombres, papá se ha quedado en el tiempo_. No iba a ser yo la que discutiera esa posición, no tenía ninguna experiencia como para hacerlo. El tiempo que había simulado al lado de Jake era lo más cercano a una relación de pareja que había llegado a tener. Pero mi instinto me decía que algo de lo que pensaba Carlisle era cierto. El desafío tenía que estar presente, era un motor poderoso y jugaba para ambas partes. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo estaba en mi naturaleza, no era del tipo de las que se doblegan fácil y andan babeando por los rincones, si Edward quería estar conmigo tendría que ganarse ese lugar y con el, mi corazón y yo tendría que ganarme el suyo… "fairplay" o no tanto porque algún gen de la dama de hielo se había colado dentro de mi, no le iba a resultar para nada fácil de otro modo.

_Si se entera tu abuela te mete en un convento de monjas carmelitas, de manera que va a ser preferible que no se entere, _obviamente Carlisle estaba en lo cierto, lo único que me faltaba era que Agatha me aislara más. No podía ni quería dejarlo librado al azar, pero sin lugar a dudas complicaba mucho las cosas. Las parejas normales salían, se divertían juntos, se exploraban al pasar momentos en común. Nada de eso sería posible sin que la gestapo se enterara y pusiera el grito en el cielo... para colmo cualquier movimiento de interrelación con otros debía ser en casa... mierda ya me veía saliendo con Edward por chat, ¡mierda!

Daba vueltas y más vueltas sobre el tema, necesitaba hablar con él y hacerlo antes de mañana en el Instituto, necesitaba aclarar mi posición y saber que era lo que el pensaba.

Sentí unos suaves golpes en la puerta:

- Señorita Isabella- la voz de Anne me sorprendió y me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me levanté para ver que era lo que necesitaba- Tiene una visita, su abuela lo ha permitido si es que usted puede atenderla.

- ¿Quien ha venido?- le pregunté, mientras por poco caigo al piso sorprendida por el abrazo saltarín de Alice.

- Quien iba a ser sino tu mejor amiga de estos lares- me dijo sonriendo- está disponible para charlar un rato "señorita Isabella".

- Por supuesto "Señorita Brandon", hágame el favor de pasar- la felicidad me embargaba por completo, Dios existía y se preocupaba por mi, me había mandado a Alice, como guía espiritual y asesora sentimental- Anne podrías traernos algo para tomar el té- le pedí mientras cerraba la puerta y abrazaba a mi amiga.

- Suéltalo- me ordenó- me muero de intriga.

- Me castigó porque alguna persona le envió un sobre con unas fotos en donde se veía el espectáculo que dimos con Jake ayer…

- Eso ya lo sé- Alice frunció el gesto- me refiero a lo que pasó con Edward que es lo verdaderamente importante, por Dios mujer, acabas de decirle que si al playboy del instituto y me vienes con la paparruchada del castigo que te dio tu abuela- su voz tenía un dejo de molestia y puso los ojos en blanco- a veces no estoy segura de donde apunta tu norte...

- ¿Cómo mierda te enteraste?- le pregunté incrédula

- Jasper- me dijo levantando sus cejas significativamente- vamos amiga, quiero detalles yaaaaaaaaaaa.

Le conté lo que había sucedido y todo lo que había reflexionado a partir del mail de Carlisle, mientras intentaba descubrir a través de sus expresiones que era lo que diablos estaba pensando…

- La vas a tener difícil- fue su cáustico comentario- Edward está muy acostumbrado a obtener lo que desea sin poner nada de su parte, es como que las cosas siempre le vienen de regalo, aún más en lo que a mujeres se refiere, pero es algo general. El tipo se anota para jugar al futbol y obviamente termina siendo el capitán del equipo; no estudia una mierda, pero consigue zafar en todas las materias sin problemas; no necesita conquistar, siempre a tenido un séquito babeante a su alrededor. Es tremendamente seductor y con una mirada y una de esas sonrisas torcidas tiene a las que desea a sus pies.

- Entonces va siendo hora que se encuentre con alguien diferente, alguien que de vuelta las tornas- le respondí tomando el desafío implícito que me estaba echando- y creo que has comprobado que puedo serlo.

- Pero el que juega con fuego se puede quemar- me advirtió serena pero haciendo que el vello de la nuca se me erizara- sabes perfectamente que las panteras no son fáciles de domar- cambió su expresión y clavó su mirada en mi- Bella, por dios, realmente quieres domar a la pantera... te gusta Edward.

- Estoy metida en un buen lío, no crees- le dije sonriendo sin agregar mucho más.

- Nunca lo dudes- me respondió – pero a ti te gustan las batallas épicas, basta ver como manejas lo que te ha pasado y sobre todo la relación con tu abuela para saberlo, cualquier otro estaría llorando por los rincones.

- Me conoces, soy una guerrera nata, mi madre siempre me decía que debía tener algún gen guerrero perdido por ahí- mi mirada brillaba de excitación- los desafíos son tanto para ellos como para nosotras.

- Pero no te olvides que Edward es un cazador nato- me dijo- y que luchará por ponerte de espaldas- sonriendo suspicazmente agregó- literalmente.

- Lo se- repliqué- eso le pone mayor interés a la cosa. No creas que no puedo jugar en las grandes ligas pero te necesito Alice, a ti a Rose, las necesito- un raro sentimiento me embargó cuando me di cuenta que las consideraba las hermanas que nunca había tenido.

- Sabes que cuentas con nosotras- me respondió- somos tus amigas, tus hermanas- el tema radica en que tengas claro que es lo que quieres conseguir con la batalla que estás a punto de librar.

- Alice, desde que estamos hablando me da vueltas en la cabeza, me lo pregunto y me lo pregunto- le contesté- y ya no tengo dudas, para mi intentar algo no es hacerlo a medias. No quiero ser una más del harén, no quiero que tengamos una relación intrascendente que durará hasta el momento en que sea mayor y me pueda liberar de las cadenas que me unen a mi abuela o hasta que él encuentre otra que le llame más la atención. No quiero eso para mi. Si lo intento va a ser con todo lo que tengo. Apuesto todo y me quiero llevar todo. Si en el camino descubro que Edward no es el tipo adecuado, si no tiene lo que necesito, pues que sea así, pero no voy a conformarme con menos.

- Entonces vas en pos de un futuro con el- me preguntó

- Alice, acaso no vas en busca de un futuro con Jasper- le respondí y vi cuando su sonrisa cómplice iluminó su rostro.

- Bells, es que tuve la suerte de encontrar a mi mitad en uno de los primeros intentos y el sabe que soy la suya- me dijo- Jasper me ha esperado por años y luchó desde las sombras para estar donde está ahora.

- Y lo consiguió a fuerza de intentarlo- le respondí

- Pero Edward tiene el mismo carácter ni ve las cosas de la misma forma que su hermano- me dijo- Va a ser un oponente de temer, si estás dispuesta a estar a la altura de lo que se viene, adelante, si no va a ser preferible que cambies de estrategia.

- Entonces creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es dejarle claro que no de nada por sentado, que no tiene el as en la manga, que está a prueba y que para colmo de males en condiciones sumamente adversas…

- Esto va a ser digno de ver- meditó Alice en voz alta.

Edward POV

Estaba absoluta y completamente fuera de mi. Me tenía sobre ascuas el extraño mensaje que había recibido de Bella a través de Alice. La inseguridad nunca había sido un problema para mi, pero con Bella las cosas eran distintas. Ella no era como el resto de las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado, me había costado uno y la mitad del otro conseguir que se dignara a decirme que lo intentaría… sin darme garantías de ningún tipo.

¿Qué diablos esperaría ella de la relación?, de verás no tenía idea, pero lo más acuciante para mi en ese momento era que había empezado a darme cuenta que las palabras que le había dicho eran totalmente ciertas, no podía sacarla ni un minuto de mi cabeza.

Repasé nuevamente la nota sopesando mis opciones, y vaya que las tenía… ella no me la plantaba fácil pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás. La señorita no daba nada por sentado, dudaba de que fuera una buena idea haber aceptado, y me tocaba a mi convencerla de lo contrario… me estaba desafiando… me estaba manipulando… y lo sabia con total certeza, pero hay juegos que se juegan de a dos y este iba a ser uno de ellos.

_Edward:_

_Siguiendo los consejos de alguien desinteresado y que me ama de todo corazón necesito decirte algunas cosas, considérame amante del "fair play". _

_Mi abuela me ha castigado por tiempo indefinido recluyéndome en Sin Sin, no eres para nada santo de su devoción y en alguna medida tampoco lo eres de la mía (sabes que de alguna manera te lo has ganado, eres el chico malo de la historia, has dejado demasiados títeres sin cabeza a lo largo de estos años), has tenido un golpe de suerte ya que eres el único al que puedo contactar fuera del instituto debido al maldito trabajo de literatura (que por cierto tenemos que entregar dentro de dos semanas), de manera que tienes en tus manos un buen campo para el ingenio... a ver que haces con el._

_Mi propuesta es la siguiente, y es un tómala o déjala, necesito por mi seguridad y creo que por la tuya también, en última instancia, que seamos prudentes y lo mantengamos en el más absoluto y completo de los secretos. Veremos a donde nos lleva lo que empezó el sábado, si es que nos lleva a alguna parte…_

_Bella_

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a su casa, tenía que verla y ponerme de acuerdo en como íbamos a manejar las cosas antes del día siguiente, ¡mierda ni yo mismo me creía la excusa que me estaba dando! Quería verla y zamarrearla por haberme escrito esa carta…

Me introduje en el jardín y llegué a su habitación, me colé por la ventana y me senté a esperarla.

Al rato sentí que se abría la puerta y vi como entraba y la cerraba tras de si, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas caminé despacio y la tomé por la cintura

- Hola hermosa- le susurré al oído y la sentí tensarse- recibí tu nota, me pedías prudencia y secreto…

- Edward- suspiró, su voz era un hilo, un suave murmullo- quieres matarme de un susto antes de que cumplamos 24 horas.

- No- le respondí con seguridad- pero quería verte- sentí como intentaba zafarse y la apreté más fuerte contra mi mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Al menos déjame que respire de nuevo- me dijo- por cierto, no veo donde quedó lo de la prudencia.

- Perdida en la noche - le respondí, mientras la giraba y quedábamos frente a frente- no quiero que seamos "prudentes", no quiero ocultar nada, quiero poder abrazarte y besarte en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar- ella se revolvió inquieta en mis brazos y me clavó una mirada enigmática.

- Te dije que era un "tómalo o déjalo"- me respondió segura de su victoria- esas son las condiciones.

- Negociemos entonces- le respondí, no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente- porque supongo que si has dicho que lo intentarías quieres estar conmigo de alguna forma o me equivoco- sabía que la estaba poniendo en aprietos y no le estaba dejando mucho márgen de maniobras.

- No, no te equivocas- me respondió seductora haciéndose cargo del desafío que le había echado, mientras deslizaba sus manos una por mi cuello y otra por mi pecho logrando que mi mente volara de deseo- pero esa es una condición inapelable.

- Te vendré a ver todas las noches- le respondí sin poder argumentar algo mejor producto de mi excitación.

- Vamos Edward- me dijo mientras enroscaba sus manos en mi cabello- sabes que no es una buena idea… vas a tener que ser más creativo- se acercó a mi y mordió mi labio inferior logrando que una corriente se descargara en mi cuerpo, para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alejarse por completo. Me sentí tan y completamente abrumado por la sensación de vacío que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar mientras la veía como en cámara lenta acercándose a la puerta- No se que harás tu, pero tengo que ir a cenar con la dama de hielo- me dijo mientras abría la puerta- Te veo mañana en el instituto, ya sabes, compórtate como si nada hubiera pasado- y sin más se fue y me dejó solo en su habitación.

Evalué la posibilidad de quedarme y esperarla, pero no tenía sentido, ella había vencido en nuestro pequeño round. Me descolgué de la ventana y oculto entre los árboles salí de alli. Mientras manejaba pensando en lo que había sucedido esbocé una sonrisa de satisfacción, esto se iba a poner interesante, una idea llenaba mi mente _si quieres guerra, guerra es lo que vas a tener… _

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

**Dasmy**: te aseguro que si ellos no quisieran ser hombres de bien, ellas serían muy capaces de obligarlos, látigo en mano. Carlisle es un fenómeno, ya lo verás más adelante, por es un poco difícil, pero te aseguro que la relación con Bella va a ser muy excitante para ambos en todos los sentidos.

**nonblondes:** me alegra que te haya gustado, veamos como me va con este y lo que se viene, se viene…

**NickypoOtter**: lo intentará, pero con sus reglas… espero que te guste el giro "fighter" de la cosa

**PknaPcosa**** :** ya verás a Emmett "ON FIRE" cuando vuelva Rose tratando de lograr ser el hombre que ella merece, pero eso es dentro de un mes… y pasaran unas cuantas cosas en el medio.

Bella lo intentará pero va a ser una dura lucha entre ambos, veamos quien gana… aunque a lo mejor terminan ganando ambos.

**Chiara hale**: conociéndome crees que Edward la va a tener fácil, ni por asomo. Espero que vieras el mensaje en el que te aclaré que el amigo de Edward es Sean, no Carlisle.

**Belen Cullen**: espero que te guste como avanza… se va a ir poniendo intenso, en todos los sentidos.

el tipo va a tener que esforzarse y buscar nuevas estrategias… pero es un chico seductor e inteligente, de manera que lo logrará.

**Rakel!:** el tipo es Don Juan pero la idea de Bella es lograr que sea algo más que eso, sin perder su estilo… que ciertamente lo hace irresistible… Lo logrará?

**VVICKY**: espero que te guste el giro, porque va a haber unas cuantas batallas de todo tipo en el medio.

**christti: **el tipo es un lanzado que disfruta el placer físico, Dios de la seducción … ella quiere que sea algo más y va a dar batalla para conseguirlo. Hay que reconocer que algunos cambios ya está obteniendo.

**Tatty:** desconfía de Agatha y acertarás…

**Gabriela Cullen**: me alegra que te haya gustado, se viene una lucha en grande, cada uno tratando de dominar y domesticar al otro… veremos quien gana o si en definitiva ganarán lo dos.

**Hime-chan n n****:** me alegra que te guste.

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que leen la historia, a los que la han incluído dentro de sus favoritas y a los que se toman un rato para mandarme un comentario. Denle al GO y déjenme saber que piensan, si les gusta o no el giro de la historia, que creen que puede llegar a pasar con ellos, en fin lo que se les ocurra... _


	21. Chapter 21

**21- Reacciones irracionales. **

Agatha POV

… 24 horas llenas de incertidumbre e intranquilidad… rogando al cielo que los viejos rumores no volvieran a salir a la luz.

Ostentar una posición social como la nuestra resulta a la vez una bendición y una maldición, las dos caras de la moneda. Tenemos acceso a cualquier cosa que deseemos pero el precio que pagamos por ello es demasiado elevado, entregamos nuestra propia vida, nuestra intimidad y muchos de nuestros sueños por multiplicar nuestras fortunas y para bien o para mal debemos ajustarnos a lo que el mundo espera de nosotros… eso es lo correcto, lo ha sido siempre y lo seguirá siendo.

Nuestra vida es sometida a un constante escrutinio… cualquier movimiento en falso nos deja vulnerables… tenemos demasiadas cosas que esconder como para abrir la puerta de nuevo… el pasado no puede ni debe ser resucitado.

Mi hijo rehuyó sus responsabilidades, me abandonó, dejándome como carne de cañón para enfrentarme al escándalo… pero mi nieta no lo lograría… ya he pasado por esto una vez y no lo volveré transitar… de la experiencia se aprende y yo he aprendido de la mía.

Te juro Charles que le cortaré las alas, no le permitiré volar, haré todo lo necesario para doblegarla y someterla… ella es ahora la única heredera, lo que tu deberías haber sido y se comportará como tal…

Las cosas podrían haberse desarrollado de otra manera si mi hijo hubiera asumido sus responsabilidades a su debido tiempo y mucho más si la muy tonta de mi nieta no se hubiera exhibido como una ramera barata con ese bastardo, podría haber disfrutado un poco más de "una vida normal", pero al hacerlo anticipó su destino. Las reglas del juego del poder no cambian, somos peones y tarde o temprano debemos aceptar que esa es nuestra realidad y finalmente nuestro destino.

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones…

Bella POV

- Buenas noches, abuela- saludé tímidamente mientras entraba en el comedor, todavía sentía el calor de los brazos de Edward en mi cintura y el dolor físico producto haberlos dejado marchar, no sabía lo que me depararía el destino pero pronto lo sabría.

- Siéntate Isabella tenemos que hablar- uhi uhi uhi …podía sentir el vendaval a punto de estallar y era seguro que el vórtice se iba a localizar justo encima de mi cabeza, me resultaba increíble la sobre reacción de mi abuela- Comprenderás que las cosas han cambiado radicalmente, traicionaste mi confianza de manera que las reglas cambiarán-_ ¡mierda! esto se iba a poner arduo, pero como decía mi padre la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, de manera que mentalmente me preparé para luchar con uñas, dientes, palabras, maldiciones… y sinceramente me arrepentí de no tener una buena katana a disposición, como se veían venir las cosas de seguro la necesitaría _- Te lo advertí y no puede decirse que no soy una mujer de palabra.

- Mira abuela- trate de mantenerme en calma- no creo haber traicionado en nada tu confianza- su mirada de hielo me atravesó.

- Claramente te advertí sobre el comportamiento que se esperaba de ti- me replicó con dureza- y la manera en que te has comportado, en mi opinión, deja mucho que desear.

- Todo esto es una tontería- le repliqué firmemente- finalmente lo único que te importa es "el que dirán"- clavé mi mirada en su rostro y le pregunté a boca de jarro- ¿ Abuela, porqué diantres te importa lo que piensen?

- Todo este tiempo esperaba que la mala influencia de tu maldita madre no se te notara- el desprecio que se sentía era palpable- pero en la primera de cambio se te ha notado la hilacha - me dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

- No metas a mi madre en esto- la rabia me invadía- ella era con mucho la mejor persona que he conocido.

- Ella era una oportunista- me replicó- quiso apoderarse de la fortuna de tu padre y por eso lo embaucó, pero el tiro le salió por la culata cuando lo desheredé- el odio teñía sus palabras- Murió como se merecía…

- No voy a permitirte que hables de mi madre de esa manera- el dolor de la pérdida roía mis entrañas- no pienso volver a discutir este tema contigo, ella nos amó a mi papá y a mi hasta el último instante y ni sueñes que voy a agachar la cabeza como tu séquito de obsecuentes - mi voz trasmitía una calma que no tenía- eres mi abuela, vivo en tu casa no porque fuera mi deseo sino porque al morir mis padres me obligaste, no he hecho nada tremendo, no maté ni herí a nadie… vamos, fue simplemente un par de besos en público - sentía como mis manos temblaban de furia.

- Nunca dejaré que llegues a nada con ese patán vulgar - me ladró- eres la heredera de un imperio y por mucho que el chico te caliente como la ramera que eres, no permitiré que te arruine ni que se apodere de lo que tienes.

- De manera que el tema es mantener el "gran linaje Swan"- mis palabras contenían una furia helada… letal- me cago en eso, hasta hace unos meses no heredera, era una chica medianamente normal, tenía unos padres adorables, estaba rodeada de gente que me quería por lo que soy y no por lo tengo, gente a la que le importaba.

- No me corras con eso de la pobrecita huérfana- me contestó- No aceptaré ningún escándalo que perjudique a esta familia.

- No me importa lo que creas o dejes de creer, mi padre dejó de lado toda esta basura por mi madre y realmente no me importa lo que opines de ella. No pudiste torcer sus destinos y no lo harás conmigo.

- Vas a comportarte como debes y como se espera de tí- la veía a punto de tener una apoplejía- No toleraré otra cosa.

- Ah no y como demonios piensas impedirlo

- Eres menor y harás lo que yo te diga que tienes que hacer.

- Si eso es lo que crees estás absolutamente equivocada- le repliqué con frialdad mientras me acercaba hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirarla, este era un juego que bien podíamos jugar las dos… no por nada era su nieta- No puedo creer que un par de fotos estúpidas que un mal nacido te envió te afecten de semejante forma como para montar un escándalo semejante, pero te advierto algo, podrás tener mi cuerpo, podrás encerrarme en un claustro o encadenarme en mi habitación por los meses que restan hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, pero jamás podrás tener ni mi voluntad ni mi alma- y con la última sílaba en mis labios dejé el salón dando un portazo.

Volví a mi habitación deseando que Edward estuviera allí, esperándome, necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba sentirme querida sin juicios de valor… pero el ya se había ido.

Me tiré sobre mi cama temblando y estallé en llanto…

Edward POV

Baje a desayunar más tarde de lo habitual, un largo insomnio en el que me la había pasado haciendo una lista mental con posibles métodos de seducción ordenados de más simples a más alocados había precedido a un corto sueño intranquilo teñido de extrañas e inquietantes pesadillas en las que la veía alejarse de mi y no podía alcanzarla.

En un primer momento hasta me resultó divertido su desafío, considerando que por regla general no me lleva mucho esfuerzo conseguir lo quiero de una chica… pero con el paso de las horas comencé a sentirme incómodo… ¡mierda, que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer! En general no me importa demasiado lo que hagan o piensen, pero lo malo con Bella es que realmente me importa y no la quiero cagar.

Desesperante!!!! ella había puesto mi mundo de revés… me sentía inseguro y no era una sensación agradable pero al mismo tiempo era todo un desafío y yo era incapaz de resistirme a un buen desafío. No podía sacarla de mi cabeza, ocupaba mi mente cuando estaba despierto y se colaba en mis sueños cuando estaba dormido.

En condiciones normales me hubiera quedado en casa, pero no hoy… quería verla, quería rodearla con mis brazos y literalmente partirle la boca frente a toda la escuela para castigarla por lo que me había hecho parir anoche y al mismo tiempo quería abrazarla y protegerla de su maldita abuela.

Entré en la cocina para encontrarme con que mi hermano y el "grandulón adoptado" por la familia estaban sentaditos a la mesa arrasando con todo

- Mierda hermano, da la impresión que te pasó una manada de rinocerontes por encima o que después de una borrachera de la hostia estas con una resaca de los mil infiernos - Jasper no perdía oportunidad de joderme la mañana, que ya de por si me resultaba un poco tensa- parece que no dormimos muy bien anoche después de ir a ver a Bella, tal vez ciertas partes de tu anatomía tuvieron vida propia y no te dejaron dormir- Emmet se atragantó con el waffle que tenía en su boca

- No me jodas, Jasper- le contesté bruscamente mientras manoteaba una taza de café- realmente no estoy de humor.

- Parece que las cosas no resultaron tan espléndidas esta vez- me chuschó Emmet- ¿qué pasó Bella no ha caído rendida a tus pies?- estaba a una milésima de segundo de tumbarlo en el piso con un cross de derecha.

- Ya lograron sacarme el apetito, par de malditos, mejor vamos que quiero estar allí esperándola cuando ella llegue.

Alice POV

- Hey, por fin llegaron- con solo verles las caras a los tres se notaba que se habían matado entre ellos- Asumo que han estado peleando como niños del kinder una vez más y van… tres millones de veces?

- Ni lo menciones- me cortó Edward mientras se alejaba unos pasos intentando ver el camino de entrada al Instituto- me tienen de punto esta mañana, debería haberlos abandonado en el camino- Jasper me rodeo la cintura y me besó el cuello

- Mi querido hermano está un poquito susceptible - acercó sus labios a mi oído y bajando la voz me susurró - creo que está alterado porque le dieron calabazas ayer a la noche

- No seas mal hermano y no lo hagas sufrir - le contesté dándole un ligero recatín en la nuca- Jasper me miró ceñudo.

- Una vez que me toca- me replicó refunfuñante- el muy hijo de perra se divirtió a lo loco viéndome babear por ti y no me prestó la más mínima ayuda, de hecho me la puso bastante difícil haciéndome retorcer de celos- Emmett se acercó a nosotros y me pasó el brazo por el hombro ganándose una severa mirada de desaprobación por parte de mi novio.

- Y yo ¿lo puedo joder un poco? - me preguntó con su mejor cara de ángel- tengo una severa frustración de índole sexual ahora que estoy completamente enamorado de una chica que no solo vive en otro país sino que no va a volver hasta dentro de un mes por aquí.

- No, no puedes sobre todo si quieres mantener tus partes funcionando adecuadamente para cuando ella vuelva- le respondí

- Aghhh- la cara de dolor de Emmett era impresionante, desee tener una cámara fotográfica.

- Criaturitas mías si ustedes creen que esto es malo esperen unos días y verán lo que es bueno- les contesté crípticamente- creo que salvo que por un milagro se congelen los fuegos del infierno Edward va a conocer verdaderamente lo que es la frustración.

- Desembucha, que es lo que sabes- me preguntó

- No es momento ni lugar- le contesté señalando a Bella que bajaba del auto. Corrimos a abrazarla y la rodeamos entre los cuatro como buenos amigos. Tengo que admitir que me resultó divertido ver cuan inseguro estaba Edward, la duda lo carcomía quería abrazarla pero tenía miedo que ella lo rechazara públicamente. Finalmente cuando nos separamos un poco para dejarla respirar, rodeo su cintura con su brazo. Ella lo aceptó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Cuan malo está todo? – se le notaba que no había dormido ni un poco.

- Alice, créeme que me sentiría mejor si estuviera estaqueada al sol en un desierto- me respondió con un suspiro- mi abuela está completamente loca. Ayer tuvimos la pelea del siglo- pude ver como Edward se tensaba y la abrazaba más fuerte.

- Lo voy a asesinar cuando vuelva- exclamó impaciente- Eunuco va a quedar

- Jake no tiene la culpa de que tenga una abuela que esta de chaleco Edward- le contestó Bella con voz cansada- pero me pregunto quien le habrá enviado las fotos.

- Yo creo que fueron las brujas- exclamó Emmett- no hay nadie en este mundo más perro que ellas.

- Por su propio bien espero que jamás pueda probarse- replicó Jasper- porque si es así pobre de ellas.

- Vamos Bells que tenemos clase- le dije tomándola de la mano y tratando de arrastrarla- lo siento Edward pero vas a tener que soltarla y esperar algunas horas, nos la llevamos con nosotros, ahora.

Y dicho esto nos alejamos con Bella a la rastra dejando a un Edward bastante enfurruñado.

Agatha POV

Después de la discusión con mi nieta dormir fue imposible, de manera que había tenido toda la noche para pensar y definir mi estrategia. Evidentemente la niña era un demonio inmanejable, no iba a obedecerme sumisa ni voluntariamente pero yo tenía el triple de experiencia en manejar los hilos que enhebran el poder. Como una araña la envolvería hasta inmovilizarla.

Un clavo evidentemente saca otro, me repetí durante toda la noche y lo que necesitaba era encontrar un candidato permeable y manejable.

- Entra y cierra la puerta- podía percibir como se revolvía incómodo, claramente su fidelidad se había mudado… ya no me pertenecía, mi nieta la tenía ahora, tal y como Charles la había tenido en su momento...

- Señora- August ingresó en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

- Infórmame- le ordené.

- Acompañé a su nieta al Instituto- respiró intranquilo buscando las palabras adecuadas- Todos sus amigos estaban esperándola en el estacionamiento y nada me pareció fuera de lo normal.

- Ningún fotógrafo, ningún periodista.

- Ninguno, señora.

- ¿Algo que deba saber?- su semblante reflejó las dudas que lo carcomían por unos instantes pero finalmente me contestó.

- El chico Masen estuvo aquí anoche deambulado por los jardines tratando de verla- no se sentía orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo- tal como me ha ordenado tan claramente el primer día no hice nada para impedirlo… me he limitado a espiar sus movimientos.

- ¿Ella ha tenido algún contacto con el?, ¿lo ha dejado entrar?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos directamente… la vida me ha enseñado que la mejor forma de obtener información de un empleado reticente es intimidarlo y lamentablemente para August tenía mucho con que hacerlo y el lo sabía.

- Si, estuvo en su habitación durante unos minutos- me confirmó- el joven es audaz, trepó al balcón y entró por la puerta ventana.

- Antes o después de que bajara a cenar.

- Antes, señora- una idea empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza, el chico Masen podría ser el "clavo" que necesitaba. Ciertamente era guapo, probablemente no sería tan "manejable" como deseaba, pero su padre era mi abogado y definitivamente era un ser sumamente ambicioso y para ser sinceros absolutamente falto de pruritos… y por ende incentivándolo adecuadamente…

- Vete ahora y no te sientas tan mal, estas a mis órdenes y si quieres seguir estándolo harás lo que se te ordene, tu elijes- Si señora- me respondió cabizbajo, sus hombros estaban hundidos y en su mirada no se veía la chispa del desafío sino un completa desesperanza… me seguiría siendo útil, por el momento.

Un suave golpe en la puerta precedió su salida.

- Mike, querido como has estado- mi humor ciertamente estaba mejorando- Tienes los informes.

- Agatha, luces alterada, por supuesto aquí tienes- me entregó un grueso fajo de papeles.

- No seas temerario Mike, no es el funcionamiento de las empresas lo que me preocupa en este momento y lo sabes.

- Se que soy solo un empleado y haré lo que me mandas- me respondió- pero creo que estás equivocada.

- Mike, sabes que te quiero como a un nieto- le dije- pero no volveré a pasar por lo mismo otra vez… fui débil con Charles y las consecuencias fueron desastrosas… bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré que vuelva a suceder… ella cumplirá con su deber le guste o no y yo me encargaré de que así sea. Afortunadamente las circunstancias me favorecen en esta ocasión, es menor de edad y ya hemos cortado los vínculos con aquellos que pudieran protegerla y alejarla de mi y de su deber.

- Agatha- me dijo meneando su cabeza- dime y piensa en lo que te estoy preguntando, ¿no deseas que ella sea feliz?.

- Lo será- le respondí- cuando acepte lo que debe hacer lo será.

- Como lo fuiste tu- sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi- esperas que ella acepte lo que tu nunca pudiste, que se case con un hombre que no ama, que frustrada con la vida que lleve dedique su tiempo… su único tiempo a generar más y más dinero… ¡para que Agatha… para que!.

- Ella lo hará porque es su deber- el hielo de mi corazón nublaba mi mirada- su padre debería haberlo hecho y me debería haber liberado a su debido tiempo… yo podría haber sido feliz entonces junto a tu abuelo… pero Charles no cumplió con su deber, me traicionó y egoístamente optó por su felicidad junto con esa ramera… yo ya había cumplido mi parte pero no me liberó como debería haber hecho… como estaba previsto… ahora es tarde y tu abuelo, el gran amor de mi vida se ha ido pero Bella no va a escapar de su destino.

- Ella tiene que pagar por tu infelicidad y tu frustración ¿no es cierto?- me preguntó con cara de inocente.

- No seas insolente, ya sabes que es lo que quiero y seguirás ayudándome como hasta ahora u otro lo hará. Después de todo la estoy guardando para James, ya que tus ideales románticos no te permiten casarte con ella sin amor. Nuestras familias se unirán y tu y tu hermano serán increíblemente ricos. Se lo debo a tu abuelo y así será.

- Ya lo se- movió su cabeza con un gesto de disgusto- sigo sin comprender esa descabellada deuda que crees tener, dime no sería más fácil que nos regalaras las acciones de alguna de las empresas y sanse acabó

- No puedo hacerlo, legalmente pertenecen a mi nieta, solo soy su albacea.

- Sabes que James jamás accederá a casarse, es un tiro al aire y lo suficientemente bohemio como para no preocuparse por el dinero.

- El se enamorará de la niña, lo se y si no lo hace, no es tan tonto como tu de todas formas.

- Ese es tu deseo, pero no se conocen, no sabes lo que sucederá cuando lo hagan.

- El tiempo lo dirá- le respondí- ahora dime has hecho lo que te pedí

- Por supuesto, provees mi único sustento y soy lo suficientemente inescrupuloso y ambicioso como para no hacerlo.

- Ese es mi muchacho y bien.

- No le ha llegado ni un solo correo y ni ha podido establecer conexión con ninguno de sus amigos de Sussex…

- El ha tratado de conectarse?

- Ambos han tratado…

- No me equivoqué al ponerte a la cabeza del área de sistemas de la compañía, ¡bien hecho!.

- Si algún día se entera de lo que has hecho te va ha odiar…

- Ya me odia

- Sabes que te lo mereces- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me miró a los ojos- En que andas Aghata, que estás tramando.

- Has oído la frase "un clavo saca a otro clavo"

- Si

- Estoy buscando un clavo temporal muy pero muy manejable y creo que tengo el candidato perfecto.

- Eres el demonio personificado

- No, solo me aseguro de que esta vez las cosas resulten como deseo

- ¿Y de quien se trata?- me preguntó intrigado

- Del volátil pero no por ello menos atractivo Edward Masen hijo.

- Estás completamente loca es peor que mi hermano, y eso ya es mucho decir.

- ¿Porqué? El chico es indudablemente atractivo, cambia de acompañante como de medias… servirá para mis planes… tienen que hacer un trabajo escolar juntos, le sacará al inmundo pobretón de la cabeza y ciertamente no será una vergüenza que aparezca a su lado.

- Si por un segundo crees que el chico es manejable estás para que te internen en un psiquiátrico y si piensas que ella no terminará en su cama como el resto de las chicas con las que ha salido…

- No espero manejar al chico, no es necesario, tengo todas las armas para manejar al padre… él se hará cargo y respecto a que termine revolcándose por ahí, a las pruebas me remito, no sería muy distinta a su madre si no lo hiciera… cualquier imprevisto no deseado puede solucionarse- Mike no parecía muy convencido- Necesito cerrar bien el circulo- de veras era asi, sentía que las cosas podían fallar, necesitaba poder deshacerme del chico con facilidad- arregla una cita para mi con Edward Masen padre.

- Creo que te equivocas pero allá tú... y por cierto, ¿que vas a hacer con el chico Black?

- Alguna sugerencia

- Consíguele un contrato en algún lugar para jugar al futbol y que no vuelva, ¡por lo menos el chico sacará algo bueno de todo esto!.

- Hazlo, pero que no regrese.

- Me ocuparé de todo.

- Eres un sol, querido. No te olvides de coordinar la entrevista.

Edward POV

Creo que si no enloquecí durante esa mañana es poco probable que lo haga en algún momento de la vida. Estaba a menos de cien metros de mi, pero inaccesible.

Necesitaba verla, abrazarla y… por Dios saber donde mierda estaba parado.

Me sentía egoísta porque ella lo estaba pasando realmente mal, pero no podía con la incertidumbre. No sabía bien que era lo que esperaba de mi y por los mil infiernos estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Fui a buscarla y la encontré rodeada de los cuatro mosqueteros… para variar

- Me la llevo- les dije- ahora es mi turno- Ninguno hizo amago de oponerse… sabían lo que les convenía.

- Buena suerte Bells, ten cuidado vas caminando al lado de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción- creo que si las miradas mataran Emmett estaría muerto por mi propia mano. Jasper, Thomas y Alice comenzaron a golpearlo impíamente, podría haberlo disfrutado, si no estuviera tan nervioso.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunté tratando de iniciar una conversación para distender un poco la situación.

- No, solo un poco de sed- me contestó tensa.

Pasamos por la cafetería y compré dos gaseosas. Caminamos hasta el jardín sur en silencio, rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo y la sentía temblar.

- Te parece si nos sentamos bajo este árbol- le pregunté.

- Está bien- me contestó clavando en mi su mirada, pude ver cuan desvalida se sentía y mi estómago se anudó.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?- le pedí.

Ella fue desarrollando entre sollozos la conversación que había mantenido con la bruja, con cada lágrima que rodaba por su rostro me sentía culpable por haberme ido a casa y más inclinado a convertirme en asesino, realmente odiaba a la maldita bruja por hacerla sufrir de semejante manera pero me sentía orgulloso por lo indómita y rebelde que era, por como la había enfrentado pero me preocupaba lo frustrada que se sentía y el costo que estaba pagando...

Casi había terminado de contarme lo sucedido cuando empecé a percibir señales de peligro... ella no me rechazaba físicamente pero un miedo irracional me invadió... ella se alejaba de mi... podía sentirlo... y en ese momento me di cuenta que si no lo impedía de alguna manera, Bella me abandonaría sin siquiera intentarlo...


	22. Chapter 22

**22- Carpe diem**

Edward POV

Seguimos conversando por un rato, ella apoyaba su mejilla en mi pecho y yo distraídamente le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla, se la veía pensativa y podía percibir su preocupación dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

¡Vamos!, no hay que ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta que la relación que tenemos en puerta va a ser difícil, si yo fuera el de antes de irme esos días de vacaciones a Sussex, le hubiera escapado como a la lepra. Pero la verdad es que ya no soy el mismo, esta morena, bajita, de hermosos ojos chocolate, luchadora de la vida, con unas curvas que me ponen a cien e increíblemente testaruda, me tiene hechizado. ¡Hay hermano mío, como entiendo ahora lo que sufriste con Alice!

- Edward- me dijo con un susurro que me hizo volver a la realidad- realmente creo que me equivoqué al aceptar que podríamos intentar algo- mi corazón dio un vuelco- no es justo ni para ti ni para mi… no tengo demasiado para ofrecer- la miré con asombro.

- Bels, no creo ni por un segundo que de veras pienses lo que estás diciendo- un estremecimiento me recorrió la espina, era un temor atávico a perder algo que me pertenecía.

- Oh si, te lo digo en serio- clavó sus orbes chocolate y se separó un poco de mi, lo que me hizo instantáneamente percibir un cierto vacío- las cosas han cambiado y no para mejor.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi chica? La que puso mi mundo de cabeza desde el día que la ví sentada en un aeropuerto esperando un vuelo hacia Escocia

- ¿La que viste sentada en un aeropuerto?- arrugó sus cejas de una manera que me dieron ganas de partirle la boca de un beso.

- Un hombre también tiene sus secretos- le dije aprovechándo para acercarla a mi- pero me fijé en ti desde ese día. Desesperé cuando te perdí en el aeropuerto y casi muero de un shock adrenalínico cuando te presentaron en el Instituto. Anda devuélveme a mi Bella- levanté su barbilla con mi pulgar y besé dulcemente sus labios - la que sin ir más lejos ayer por la noche – acerqué mi boca a su oído y le susurré- me puso de vuelta y media y me dejó en una habitación con ciertas partes de mi anatomía de lo más palpitantes- me miró asombrada y pude ver como la verdadera Bella asomaba en su expresión.

- Oh si creo que lo hizo – sonrió con picardía- y por lo que me parece apreciar lo está haciendo de nuevo pero fue antes de pasar por una sesión de lo más encantadora con la bruja mala del oeste.

- Se que fue malo, me lo has dicho- mordí suavemente su labio inferior, me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos – pero has enfrentado cosas peores, ¿no vas a dejar que la dama de hielo se salga con la suya y te reduzca a estado de babosa?

- ¿Y si te digo que ya lo ha hecho?

- No te lo creería ni por un instante- le respondí rápidamente- o te me estás acobardando, cosa que no creo- le sonreí- o estás disimulando ser una nieta obediente para que nadie sospeche de ti cuando le claves el puñal en el pecho- simulando una voz de mafioso italiano le dije- que pareezzca un achidente.

- Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como crees- me contestó y nunca en mi vida sentí una necesidad tan grande de proteger a alguien como en ese preciso momento- pero de todas formas estamos en el mismo lugar. No creo que soportes una relación tan limitada y mis nervios sin duda no lo lograrían- clavando su mirada en la mía me preguntó a boca de jarro- ¿qué vas a hacer el fin de semana cuando tenga que quedarme enclaustrada en casa? ¿Vas a quedarte también?. ¿Estás dispuesto a que el único ámbito de encuentro que tengamos sean unos pocos minutos libres en el Instituto?- su tono de voz se crispaba a medida que las palabras salían de su boca

- Bah – le dije tratando de animarla- ya nos inventaremos algo, dos mentes creativas como las nuestras trabajando juntas- levante mis cejas- que la abuelita empiece a temblar… no sabe lo que le espera- le guiñé un ojo y le dije- aunque preferiría hacer otras cosas, siempre tenemos el maldito trabajo de investigación de literatura...

- Es fácil decirlo pero te quiero ver. ¿A dónde crees que nos conduciría una relación así? ¿y no crees que tengo miles de cosas que me atormentan como para también tener que preocuparme por lo que demonios estés haciendo por ahí suelto?¿ O si me estás poniendo unos cuernos del tamaño del Empire State?

- Y si te prometo que si no podemos salir juntos me quedo en casa y chateamos absolutamente toda la noche- le pregunté poniendo la mirada de cachorro perdido que tantas veces le había visto poner a Alice

- Sinceramente no lo creo ni siquiera mínimamente posible- la miré extrañado, que carajo estaba pensando que montaría una sala de chat en el medio de la disco y que mientras la engañaba con una de las plásticas de turno le mandaría mensajes para entretenerla, es que le parecía tan poco confiable, bueno no es que en otro momento no lo hubiera podido hacer, pero definitivamente no se lo haría a ella

- ¡Que feo señorita desconfiar de esa forma de mi!- le hice un puchero y puse mi mano en el corazón- ¡No sabes como me duele!. Si te deja más tranquila estoy dispuesto a que utilices peritos de parte para comprobar que de veras estoy donde digo estar…

- No te hagas la víctima conmigo Masen - me replicó al instante- que tu historia te precede!- sonreí mentalmente por dios, she is back.

- Ese es el problema… mi historia- le contesté abrazándola más fuerte, lo que en algún momento había sido un orgullo para mi me jugaba en contra cuando menos lo deseaba ¡maldición!- pero eso si que es algo que no puedo cambiar, pero Bella entiende por favor que es eso… es historia.

- Los leopardos no pierden sus manchas... - me replicó filosa- Pero suponiendo por un instante que no te sentirías agobiado por la situación ¿cuanto crees que podrías soportarlo? ¿Una semana… dos? – me preguntó con una frialdad de cirujana, cosa que me envaró, le estaba ofreciendo más de lo que había ofrecido a nadie y no lo apreciaba, ¡demonios que pretendía esta mujer!

- No lo sé- respondí sinceramente- pero supongo que deseo intentarlo- Bella, me gustas mucho ha sido así desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, ni por asomo estoy acostumbrado a una relación de este tipo, como bien sabrás si los canales de información han funcionado como suelen hacerlo, lo mío siempre ha sido de poco compromiso y eminentemente físico- ella se revolvió en mis brazos`pero no le permití alejarse- la pregunta es si tu estás realmente dispuesta a intentarlo, a exponerte conmigo, a dejar que te acompañe en este tramo de la ruta. No te estoy jurando amor eterno, no se a donde nos llevará esto pero Carpe Diem, vivamos plenamente cada momento y que sea lo que tenga que ser- mientras las palabras salían de mi boca me di cuenta que eran sinceras- ¿Cariño, podrás hacer el esfuerzo de dejar esos miedos de lado e intentarlo?¿Qué podemos perder?- una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que podía perder mucho si no funcionaba y ella se alejaba de mi... pero la ignoré por mi propia sanidad mental.

- Edward – suspiró e interiormente y un frío me recorrió la médula – Necesito poder confiar en las personas que están a mi lado, prométeme que siempre seremos sinceros el uno con el otro, sea lo que sea...

- Te lo prometo. ¿Puedo interpretar eso como un si?- ella asintió suavemente y sin poder contenerme más, incliné mi cabeza y rocé sus labios con suavidad, ella gimió débilmente y abrió sus labios. En un instante el beso se volvió salvaje y ardiente. Olvidándome de donde estábamos, deslicé mi mano por su espalda enredando su pelo entre mis dedos... Ella se acercó más a mi y me acarició el cuello y el pecho. Solo era conciente de ella de su piel, de su cabello fragante, de sus manos acariciándome el pecho, de la ferocidad con la que me respondió… Ella lograba sacarme de control sin ningún problema y mi mente obnubilada solo quería más y más.

----

Un insistente carraspeo nos sacó de climax …

- Bueno, bueno, que tenemos por acá… parece que hay gente que no aprende…


	23. Chapter 23

**23- La araña teje y teje su tela**

Bella POV

Un insistente carraspeo nos sacó de climax …

- Bueno, bueno, que tenemos por acá… parece que hay gente que no aprende…- frente a nosotros la enana golpeaba insistentemente el piso con su pie derecho, Emmet a su lado emitió un silbido dándose vuelta para llamar a mi hermano que se había rezagado unos metros, le gritó

- Oye Jasper, creo que nuestro líder de equipo está enfermo o algo así… le ha crecido un algo en la entrepierna- desternillándose de risa- te aseguro que el pantalón debe apretarle mucho, mucho.

- No me extraña- le respondió Jasper serenamente- la cosa tiene vida propia, se levanta por las mañanas…

- Basta Jasper- lo interrumpió Edward- no jodas.

- y por las tardes… y por las noches- dijo Emmett ignorándolo olímpicamente y con una mirada socarrona- es insaciable.

- Más quisieras que el tuyo tuviera algo de movimiento alguna vez- masculló Edward entre dientes, soltándome de su abrazo para hacerle un elocuente gesto- está en estado de hibernación desde que lo conozco.

- Eah- se envaró Emmett- no lo critiques que es muy sensible y después se me pone triste- con cara de niñito compungido nos miró y agregó- el pobrecito extraña mucho a Rose.

- Oigan niños a ver si se comportan- les reprendió Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco- que no están en el vestuario del equipo, hay dos damas presentes.

- Mira quien viene a hablar- le dijo Emmett- tienes el cerebro y la boca mucho más sucios que los nuestros- la abrazó por un instante removiendo su cabello - pero lo disimulas genial, enana - Alice lo traspasó con una mirada helada y le dió un codazo- Ayyy mierda, se enojó... Jasper tu novia me pegó.

- Ven Bella, vamos a clase - me dijo Alice mientras me arrancaba literalmente de los brazos de Edward sin que el pudiera hacer mucho para retenerme ni yo para impedirlo… - necesitas que te salvé de ti misma y de esta parva de inadaptados que nos hemos echado encima- con actitud de directora de preparatoria se encaró con ellos- Señores, recompónganse rápido o van a llegar tarde a clase- dicho esto comenzó a arrastrarme sin piedad hacia el aula pero se dió vuelta por un segundo- Edward te vendría bien una buena ducha con agua fría.

- Si señor- le respondió jocoso haciendo una venia militar- pero que conste que estás secuestrando a mi chica y eso está penalizado.

- Me hago cargo de la advertencia- le respondió Alice- pero desde ya te digo que no me gustaría estar en tu piel si lo intentas... mis contraofensivas suelen ser de tener- me miró con un brillito maligno en los ojos- puede que la próxima en lugar de pintarte en el cabello de rosa se me de por raparlo directamente.

- Ni se te ocurra- le dije- no me gustan los pelados, invéntate otra cosa- los chicos comenzaron la reirse sin parar

Mientras nos alejábamos me volví sobre mi hombro y vi a los tres peleándose, golpeándose y riendo como chiquillos… morí de ternura... y sin pensarlo demasiado me salió mi parte depresiva... no pude dejar de pensar cuanto duraría.

--

Edward POV

Íbamos llegando a casa cuando vimos aparcado el auto de mi padre, extraño…

- Edward, por casualidad te parece que las llamas del infierno pueden haberse congelado, son apenas las cuatro de la tarde- me preguntó tranquilamente Jasper

- No, realmente no me parece- le contesté sin inmutarme, ambos sabíamos de sobra el porque de la pregunta… mi padre no había vuelto de su despacho antes de las diez de la noche desde que teníamos uso de razón, fin de semana, feriado y vacaciones no eran palabras que estuvieran en su diccionario… vivía para y por su trabajo. Creo que de alguna manera eso había influido negativamente en mi... no quería ser como él en ese aspecto... no quería transformarme en un prestigioso abogado incapaz de disfrutar las cosas buenas que ofrece la vida, trabajando a sol y a sombra sin que el esfuerzo se trasluzca en otra cosa más que que pase dinero de unas manos otras... sin hacer ningún bien al mundo o a los que nos rodean...

- Cataclismo, maremoto, terremoto, pandemia…- insistió

- No que yo sepa- le contesté pasmosamente tranquilo, bajando del auto.

- Armagedón, Apocalipsis, profecías de Nostradamus, profecías mayas… algo en mente- volvió a inquirir mi hermano

- No se me ocurre nada en articular- le contesté mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

- Bien, estamos en serios problemas- me respondió- creo que voy a usar ese refugio antimisiles que alguna vez comentamos… no creo que tenga que ver conmigo la cosa pero si me equivoco dile que me he refugiado en alguna embajada y he pedido asilo político - dicho esto huyó por la puerta trasera, el muy cobarde.

Entré en la sala saludando como si nada, mi padre y mi madre estaban sentados, cada uno en un sillón, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, desde la puerta podía escucharse el atronador silencio… mi padre se levantó y se dirigió a mi, no preguntó por Jasper, de manera que la cosa tenía que ver conmigo ¡mierda!

- Deja tus cosas y reúnete conmigo en el estudio- me pidió

- En unos minutos te sigo- le contesté mirando inquisitivamente a mi madre, quien solo atinó a desviar su mirada… malo, muy malo.

Cuando entré en el despacho mi padre ya se encontraba perfectamente parapetado en su escritorio.

- Siéntate por favor- su voz sonaba estricta pero no parecía que estuviera furioso – tenemos que discutir un asunto de suma importancia- me instalé en una de las sillas ubicadas frente a él.

- Te escucho- le dije con la voz más firme que pude lograr, intentando no transmitir mi inquietud y al mismo tiempo escanear mis acciones para intentar armar una estrategia defensiva.

- Déjame exponer la situación y no me interrumpas demasiado- me dijo- ya habrá tiempo para discusiones después.

- De acuerdo- le respondí mientras me acomodaba en mi silla a la espera de lo que sería el sermón de mi vida… nunca había visto a mi padre en este estado…

- Bien, el discurso que tenía preparado se me ha ido al cuerno ahora que te tengo delante, de manera que trataré de llevar esto coherentemente , aunque tiene muchas aristas. Primero algo que tiene que ver contigo. Para que quede claro no has logrado engañarme ni por un segundo, se para que fuiste a Sussex en las vacaciones, se que no deseas ser abogado y que pretendes estudiar medicina. Me apena que no te hayas atrevido a planteármelo, pero lamentablemente nuestra relación no ha sido muy estrecha últimamente. Es una carrera sumamente cara y nuestro patrimonio no nos permite afrontarla, por ahora, te dejo el tema planteado… dentro de un rato volveremos a hablar de esto y te darás cuenta porqué- suspiró y empecé a temer por lo que vendría a continuación- Ahora hablaremos de mi. Sabes que siempre he sido un hombre muy luchador y con grandes ambiciones, mis padres eran inmigrantes que no habían recibido ninguna clase de instrucción. Eran simples asalariados y trabajaban dentro de la servidumbre de la casa Swan. Antes de que consiguieran ese empleo, la pasábamos bastante mal, de hecho. Nunca quise esa vida y me puse como meta dejar atrás esa situación y escalar posiciones para mi y mi familia- asentí sin hablar, era algo con lo que nos taladraban bastante seguido- Ese camino no fue sencillo y creo que he logrado bastantes de mis objetivos, pero mientras lo iba transitando tomé algunas decisiones desafortunadas e hice algunas cosas de las cuales no estoy precisamente orgulloso... si bien nunca han salido a la luz, de hacerlo, podrían meterme en serios problemas.

- Cuan serios- le pregunté sin poder contenerme.

- Muy serios- me contestó sin inmutarse- Supongo que alguna vez te habrás preguntado porque demonios me muestro tan incondicional resolviendo todos los aspectos legales del grupo Swan y la respuesta es sencilla… hace muchos años hice un pacto con el diablo… con la mismísima Agatha en persona… a cambio de mi fidelidad y mis capacidades ella usó sus influencias santas y no tanto para sacarme de una situación muy comprometida.

- Ella negoció el contrato sin plazo de vencimientos, verdad- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación- se aprovechó de la situación.

- Así es- me respondió- es una mujer fría y despiadada. Lo que le hizo a su hijo y a su nieta lo demuestra- su voz sonaba triste - solo pensar la estrategia que usamos para alejar a la chica de sus afectos me avergüenza como no te imaginas- no quise responderle... pero en mi cabeza bullían los pensamientos... mi propio padre había participado en las maniobras de la vieja bruja... mi propio padre había sido el instrumento que había dañado a Bella... ¡diablos!... mala era de por si la situación pero si ella se enteraba... ¡mierda!se lo tenía que contar o no...

- Pero que tiene que ver esto conmigo- le pregunté, una inquietud fría como la bruma me subía por la espalda, esto tenía que ver con Bella y temía que lo que se venía iba a ser más doloroso que lo que ya sabía... una buena patada bien dada.

- Lo tiene que ver todo- me respondió dejándome en ascuas- Ella se entrevistó conmigo hoy y me hizo un pedido que realmente no me encuentro en condiciones de rechazar y que lamentablemente te involucra- moviendo su cabeza se corrigió- en realidad te mete en el fango hasta el cuello.

- De que se trata- un terror irracional me iba invadiendo...

- Ella quiere entrevistarse personalmente para hacerte una propuesta- me contestó- de verás no se de que se trata, solo que se relaciona con la chica. Lo único que me dijo es que si aceptas hacer lo que va a pedirte, me nombrará director legal del Grupo. Mi prestigio y mi salario, las cosas por las que siempre luché, se dispararán a las nubes.

- Y si no lo hago – le pregunté, sabía la respuesta, pero deseaba escucharla de sus labios.

- La vieja historia saldrá a la luz y será mi ruina.

FUCK.


	24. Chapter 24

**24- Sin salida aparente**

Edward POV

Decir que quedé helado despúes de la charlita es quedarse corto… muy, muy corto… El conocía bien a Agatha y le temía.

Si bien mi padre no me pidió expresamente que guardara silencio era más que evidente que hasta no saber un poco más sobre la propuesta no podía hablar de este tema ni siquiera con Jasper. Comprendí como se siente la mosca cuando es inmovilizada por la telaraña, impotente, furiosa y sumamente frustrada. Por díos como odiaba a esa mujer… pero en mi corazón sabía que valía la pena luchar por Bella, el tema central era el precio que tendría que pagar por hacerlo.

La reunión se desarrollaría al día siguiente por la mañana, la hora y el lugar estaban acordados de antemano... la muy bruja se sentía muy segura de si misma, solo faltaba una buena excusa para no asistir al instituto y la encontramos rápidamente.

Decidido a no tener ninguna oportunidad de hablar de más apagué el celular y me encerré en mi habitación con mi ipod a todo volumen. De todas maneras no resulto ser necesario ya que el cobarde de mi hermano verdaderamente pidió asilo político en la casa de Emmett y no asomó su nariz por casa temiendo los posibles efectos colaterales sobre su persona.

Dormir… imposible, racionalmente sabía que si no lograba descansar bien tendría menos reacción que una babosa para enfrentarme a la bruja pero emocionalmente estaba derrotado… mi corazón sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que me pediría iba a ser una auténtica mierda.

Salimos de casa temprano e hicimos el tramo hasta las oficinas en completo silencio, a la abeja reina no solo le gustaba tener todo bajo control sino que la muy guarra lo hacía desde bien temprano.

Subimos al piso de presidencia donde estaba su despacho. Un hombre joven, a quien me presentó como Mike Newton, se acercó a mi padre y lo saludó afectuosamente. Ellos se quedaban en el recibidor conversando pero me indicaron la puerta invitándome a entrar.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento, hijo- me dijo mi padre abrazándomeen el último segundo posible- los hijos no deberían pagar por los errores de sus padres, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- en ese instante me di cuenta que de alguna manera que al involucrarme en este juego me convertía en su heredero de hecho y que el ya sabía que sería así, si no encontraba una forma de liberarme le tendría que decir adiós a mis sueños… la espada de Damocles siempre colgaría sobre mi cabeza. Me sentí absolutamente impotente pero estaba resuelto a negociar de la mejor manera posible con la bruja. Tomé valor, abrí la puerta y me adentré en el mismísimo infierno.

Agatha POV

- Adelante y siéntate por favor- el chico me miraba con recelo, bien, sabía que estaba atrapado pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto lo estaba. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con él. Uno de los principales errores al planear la estrategia de una batalla es no provocar a tu enemigo cerrándole todas las vías de escape porque si lo haces perdido por perdido luchará hasta la muerte… y yo deseo ganar esta batalla- Deseas tomar algo- le pregunté con toda la amabilidad que pude reunir.

- No necesita ser amable conmigo prefiero que vayamos al grano- me contestó con frialdad- mi padre me ha explicado las circunstancias que motivan esta reunión de manera que no le veo el sentido a andarnos con preámbulos- vaya con el muchachito, era un descarado pero tenía agallas.

- Y que te ha dicho- le pregunte tratando de evaluar el terreno

- Me ha dicho que quiere proponerme un trato y me ha dejado claras las alternativas- me respondió elusivo y cortante.

- Voy a aclarártelas aún mejor y luego te detallaré que es lo que espero que hagas- en el jueguito del tira y afloja no me iba a manejar un mocoso engreído- Tu padre es un buen hombre y un abogado talentoso, pero cuando era joven tenía solo un norte en su vida, hacer mucho dinero y hacerlo rápidamente, por eso se involucró con gente muy peligrosa, la familia Vulturi. Hizo algunos trabajos realmente brillantes pero non santos para ellos y fue ascendiendo dentro de la organización por sus propios méritos y ganando su confianza. Todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes pero su vida dio un giro de 180º cuando conoció a tu madre y se enamoró de ella. Comenzó a sentir la necesidad de alejarse de esa vida, cambió su norte, no quería que se involucrará en situaciones peligrosas y quería formar una familia. Lamentablemnte somos prisioneros de nuestras propias elecciones y una vez que "la familia" te acepta como un integrante no puedes dejarla así como así y mucho menos si llegas a ser la mano derecha de uno de los capos y por lo tanto conoces secretos que podrían encarcelarlo de por vida- el chico me escuchaba pensativo. De repente levantó su mirada y me interrogó:

- ¿Y como entró a tallar usted en la ecuación?- el chico era digno hijo de su padre, su mente era afilada como una daga, claramente había hecho su composición de lugar.

- Tu padre recurrió a mi y utilicé mis conexiones para incluirlo dentro de un programa de protección de testigos- no fue necesario explicar más- estará a salvo mientras siga pasando desapercibido.

- Ete aquí el kid de la cuestión- me replicó mordaz- su situación no se modificó realmente, solo cambió de "familia"- dejó flotando el insulto.

- No seas impertinente, que no estás en condiciones de serlo- lo reprendí, en el fondo me caía bien el chico.

- No estoy tan seguro- me replicó vehemente- si no me necesitará no serían necesarias las amenazas

- He tenido éxito en la vida por saber aprovechar las oportunidades que me ofrece, sin que me tiemble la mano- le contesté- y esta es claramente una oportunidad.

- Ya quedó claro el costo de rechazar su ofrecimiento ahora bien ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga?- me preguntó descaradamente, era un negociador nato, un poco agresivo para mi gusto pero determinado.

- Quiero que seduzcas a mi nieta- le contesté y me resultó muy gracioso ver como se removía en el asiento, lo había sorprendido pero se recompuso rápidamente. Bien juguemos al gato y al ratón.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó

- Por que quiero que la seduzcas o por que te lo pido a ti?- le pregunté

- Ambas, si no es molestia- me replicó sarcástico.

- Porque un clavo saca a otro clavo y necesito que alguien le saque de la cabeza al mocoso indignante que la beso en el partido, porque eres el galán de la escuela y tienes pocas probabilidades de fracasar, porque tengo fotos tuyas saliendo de su habitación a escondidas y eso me hace suponer que tienes una mejor relación con ella que la que quieres que imagine, porque sabes lo que te juegas sino lo haces y porque claramente estarás trabajando para mi, de manera que respetarás mis condiciones y mis exigencias- me detuve por instante el chico se veía abrumado- necesitas más razones o estas son suficientes- le pregunté mordazmente, acababa de ponerlo de espaldas en un solo movimiento.

- Pretende que sea un títere- me respondió furioso rearmándose rápidamente.

- Algo así, más vale diría que cumplirías la función de un acompañante temporal - le contesté- Mis condiciones son sencillas tendrás carta libre para salir con ella a lugares medianamente razonables, el sexo está terminantemente prohibido, ante la primera conducta escandalosa pública de parte de cualquiera de los dos el trato se rompe con las mismas consecuencias, de manera que te conviene tenerla bien vigilada, esta conversación deberá ser estrictamente confidencial, mi nieta no puede enterarse de nuestro acuerdo, si se entera de forma directa o indirecta obviamente el trato se rompe y por último esta relación se termina en el momento y de la forma en que yo te lo ordene. Cómo ves no es tan difícil.

- Al parecer tiene plena confianza en que seré exitoso- me respondió con frialdad… si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta y enterrada…

- Asi es, tienes demasiado encanto y mucho que perder, no fallarás- le respondí cáusticamente.

- Y en donde quedan los sentimientos en su perfecto acuerdo- me preguntó irritado- los míos y los de ella.

- Mira Edward negocios son negocios. Si pones tus sentimientos en juego, será un daño colateral que tendrás que asumir- le respondí- yo no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de los míos pero si nos pasa a ambos- me interrumpió. Justamente chico eso es lo que espero que suceda.

- Yo me encaré de solucionar la parte de Bella- y vaya si lo haría... la palabra desilusión cobraría un nuevo significado- ella está destinada a otra persona y te puedo asegurar que cueste lo que cueste sucederá.

- De manera que ninguno de nosotros tiene libertad en este juego que se ha inventado

- Definitivamente las cosas se harán como yo quiera, de eso se trata

- Parece que se olvida que en menos de seis meses Bella será mayor de edad y podrá hacer lo que quiera

- No dudes que lo tengo muy presente y tu funcionarás como un elemento de control sumamente útil. Ella podrá hacer sus propias elecciones pero tu no. Y si todo sale como espero ella no querrá que sus elecciones la separen de ti.

- Macabro!!

- Yo diría práctico, me suena mejor.

- De manera que además de ser títere manejado por usted yo vendría a ser una especie de jaula de control hasta que me convierta en el malo de la película.

- Si quieres verlo de esa forma , digamos que te aproximas bastante a la idea.

- Y si rechazo su gentil ofrecimiento… mi padre…

- Asi es

- No soy capaz de fingir de semejante forma, no se lo haría ni a mi peor enemigo- se reveló- no podría mirarla a la cara... la pantalla se derrumbaría en un segundo y ella se daría cuenta de todo.

- Tendrás que obligarte a simular bien, no es tan difícil, te lo digo por experiencia.

- Puede que para usted no lo sea pero para mi lo es... Y por otra parte puesto a ir al infierno, que gano yo en todo esto, en definitiva el que salva el culo es mi padre y el que pone el cuerpo soy yo.

- Negociemos entonces- le repliqué, todos tienen un precio simplemente es cuestión de encontrarlo- Puedo mejorar mi oferta económica si te interesa, pero las condiciones son inamovibles, se quedan como están.

- Aclareme, si es tan amable, en que podría mejorar la oferta.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que deseas ser médico- le respondí segura que tenía otra carta en mi manga- puedo establecer un fideicomiso y pagar tu carrera. Las condiciones de uso del dinero estarían ligadas al éxito de nuestro proyecto común.

- No me interesa- me respondió con desprecio- ¿Alguna otra cosa que ofrecer?

- No pretendas hacerte el listillo conmigo, Edward, estoy tratando de ser generosa comprendo que para ti no es una situación agradable.

- Es una auténtica mierda, si me permite la expresión y en cuanto a generosa, me propone un acuerdo leonino, me ata a mi y a mi padre de pies y manos de por vida en un acuerdo que no tiene cláusula de vencimiento, por favor- se lo veía furioso y por algunos momentos decidido a rechazar el acuerdo. Este chico había heredado el talento de su padre para la abogacía sería un desperdicio de médico.

- Que es lo que quieres entonces?

- Un plazo de vencimiento y una vez cumplido quiero asegurarme de que no se repitirá nuevamente esta situación ni para conmigo ni para con mi padre. El podrá decidir si quiere seguir trabajando para usted o no. Yo definitivamente no querré saber nada más, saldrá de mi vida y jamás volverá a cruzarse en mi camino- medité unos momentos no me convenía forzar demasiado las cosas que ya de por si erán tirantes.

- Tu libertad y la de tu padre en un plazo máximo de 18 meses. Tómalo o déjalo es mi última oferta- le propuse

- Creo que no tengo demasiadas opciones- me respondió, podía percibir por su lenguaje corporal una cierta euforia, había obtenido algo que definitivamente había venido a buscar. Shapo al chico.

- Ciertamente de eso se trata el truco.

- Lo pondrá todo por escrito- el chico redobló la apuesta pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder más, no me pondría en sus manos.

- No lo haré, lamentablemente tendrás que confiar en que cumpliré mi palabra.

- Lástima, confiaría más en una serpiente cascabel que en su palabra- y haces bien, sonreí, porque toda esta conversación está siendo convenientemente grabada para ser editada si resulta necesario.

- No seas mal perdedor, llevémos bien que durante los próximos meses serás mi nieto- me puso cara de "prefiero beberme un vaso de veneno"

- Para mi completo infortunio es una situación con la que tendré que convivir- clavó su mirada llena de odio en mi- por un plazo máximo18 meses- agregó desafiante- ignoré el desafío dialéctico.

- Bien ahora que estamos felizmente de acuerdo me queda por aclararte dos o tres cosas- no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha, me encanta ganar- primero no tienes que preocuparte por el chico Black, no va a volver.

- Lo mandó a asesinar?- me preguntó mordaz

- No, aunque me hubiera gustado- le repliqué- le consegui un contrato profesional para jugar al futbol en un país perdido de medio oriente... parece que el chico tiene talento. Por lo menos sacará algo a favor de todo esto y yo hice mi buena obra del mes.

- Espero que se lo tomen en cuenta, tengo la impresión que el balance no le da muy bien- me replicó rápidamente. Me resultaba divertido era sumamente ocurrente.

- Segundo, iré soltando poco a poco las cuerdas en las próximas semanas pero entras en funciones oficiales el día del baile de la Sociedad de Beneficencia.

- Comprendido y anotado- me replicó sarcástico, pero lo ignoré

- Tercero, en esta charla agotaste todos los vales de mala educación disponibles de ahora en máste comportarás respetuosamente conmigo, no dejaré pasar ninguna muestra de mala educación por tu parte.

- No sabía que tenía vales, de haberlo sabido los hubiera aprovechado mejor- me contestó- Algo más?

- Si, cuidado con lo que haces porque te mantendré vigilado.

---


	25. Chapter 25

**25- Show must go on**

Edward POV

_Cuidado con lo que haces, porque te mantendré vigilado..._

La frase con la que me despidió se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. La vieja estaba totalmente desquiciada y era sin duda peligrosa. No dejaba de atormentarme la sensación que sus palabras no eran vanas, realmente cumpliría sus amenazas sin siquiera pestañar. ¡Vamos, no podía engañarme! Una mujer que había sido capaz de arrancar a su nieta de sus afectos, sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Una bruja capaz de montar semejante ardid, para conseguir lo que deseaba. Una mujer capaz de dañar a su nieta, sangre de su sangre, no dudaría un segundo en destruir a un peón como mi padre.

La muy villana había cerrado las puertas de la jaula con impunidad y astucia... me había dejado maniatado. No podía hablar con nadie, no podía confiar en nadie, estaba solo. Temía arriesgarme y cagarla, ella realmente había logrado meterme el miedo en el cuerpo.

Me sentía como el villano de las películas. Le había mentido por primera vez a mi hermano, diciéndole que no pasaba nada y que mi padre solo me había llamado para discutir sobre mis futuros estudios. Eludía a mis amigos, incluido Jasper, temía que se me soltara la lengua y desatar la debacle. Engañaba día a día a Bella, ilusionándola con una falsa relación y aceptando egoistamente lo que ella me brindaba. Me comportaba como un novio devoto, pero no podía entregarle mi alma, no sabiendo que mi corazón quedaría destrozado cuando tuviera que abandonarla… llamémoslo instinto de supervivencia.

Me había convertido en un ser ruin, era su instrumento, su mano ejecutora y me despreciaba a mi mismo por ello, las circusntancias me mantenían en constante tensión. Había mucho en juego y sabía que la función debía continuar.

--

Las semanas fueron pasando y la dama de hielo cumplió todas y cada una de sus palabras. Me dejó entrar a su casa, con la excusa de finalizar nuestro trabajo de literatura… lo que por cierto no logró otra cosa que hundirme más en mi miseria. El conocerla más profundamente únicamente conseguía que la amara más y más.

Dejó de enclaustrar a Bella, flexibilizó horarios y hasta incluso le permitía salir con nosotros los fines semana, como una adolescente normal. Estábamos juntos, ya era vox populi, aunque no era oficial todavía ya que faltaban dos semanas para la noche benéfica. El grupo de las plásticas parecía resignado...

La única tormenta en esos días se relacionó con la llegada de Rosalie, la dama de hielo se retractó y no quiso alojarla en su casa, alegando que no se sentía cómoda con la situación, ya que era la hija de Carslile. Bella intentó resistirse, explicarle que era su mejor amiga, que la extrañaba… pero no entró en razones y amenazó con retirarle las libertades recién adquiridas, de manera que finalmente ella le escribió a Rose y ambas entendieron que sería más saludable que la alojara Alice.

El regreso de Rose marcó un antes y un despúes para Emmett, nunca lo había visto así. Armó una especie de calendario e iba tachando día a día. La ansiedad lo iba consumiendo a medida que se acercaba la fecha... vivía solo para y por el reencuentro. Me resultó extraño ver a mi amigo correr hacia ella cuando llegó, en cámara lenta cual escena de un mal video clip. Fue el primero en abrazarla y le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores que tenía escondido en su espalda. Siempre pensé que el mundo dejaría de existir el día en que viera al gran oso tener un gesto romántico, el era querible pero más como un elefante en un bazar.

De alguna manera sentí una puntada de celos, ellos vivían lejos y sería difícil continuar una relación... pero tenían un futuro posible, uno que nosotros no teníamos.

--

Jasper POV

Decir que estaba preocupado por Edward era quedarse corto. Desde el día en que había sido llamado al estudio de mi tío, mi hermano se hundía más y más en una maraña de dolor que no podía ignorar, se estaba destruyendo a si mismo implacable y silenciosamente.

Podía ver señales por doquier. El desprecio velado que mostraba por su padre, prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra. La forma en que me eludía, nuestra relación había cambiado y no lograba entender porqué. Siempre habíamos compartido todo y confiado el uno en el otro, pero ahora se había tornado superficial. La conversación insustancial cuando estábamos entre amigos, la oscuridad de su mirada. El cambio en sus costumbres. El lenguaje corporal cuando estaba cerca de Bella, la aferraba a si como si temiera perderla pero al mismo tiempo se mantenía distante. Demasiadas señales como para dejarlas pasar.

--

Edward POV

Sábado. Fiesta de bienvenida para Rose. Cielo e infierno.

Estacioné mi volvo en el jardín y me dispuse a esperar a Bella, escuchando algo de música, dejando volar mis pensamientos.

- Señor- sentí unos golpecitos en mi ventana y ví a Albert de pie al lado del auto- la niña está un poco atrasada y me pidió que le avisara y le sirviera algo en la sala- bajé del auto y lo seguí dentro de la casa. Entré en el salón pero Albert no me siguió, sólo cerró silenciosamente la puerta y me dejó allí.

- Buenas noches, Edward- me saludó Agatha, quien me esperaba en la sala- ¿Sorprendido?

- Nunca deja de sorprenderme- le respondí fríamente- pero básicamente me siento engañado. Debo suponer que Bella ni siquiera sabe que ya he llegado.

- Supones bien, pero sabía que si era yo quien extendía la invitación tratarías de eludirla.

- Conversar con usted no es parte de nuestro contrato- le contesté

- Vamos, no seas irritante, que solo quería decirte que estoy muy conforme contigo, lo estás haciendo muy bien- la muy bruja se estaba divirtiendo, jugando al gato y al ratón conmigo.

- Considéreme notificado- le respondí

- Vamos, chico- me dijo con cierta amigabilidad en su voz- trata de ser un poco más amigable que somos socios en esta charada. Ambos ganamos algo, por que no llevarnos bien.

- Agatha, no abuse de mi autocontrol- le respondí acercándome a la puerta- no tire demasiado de la cuerda- salí de la sala y pude escuchar como se reía.

Me disponía a volver al auto cuando la vi descender a Bella por la escalera, literalmente mi mandíbula llegó al piso, estaba hermosa. Se acercó y me abrazó. No se que pasó, si fue el calor de su cuerpo cuando rozó el mío, el percibir su aroma inundando mis sentidos, sentir la suavidad de su piel rodeándome el cuello, no lo sé... pero mis compuertas se soltaron y la besé alli mismo, a metros de donde estaba la fuente de mi frustración, con todo el odio, la pasión y el amor que sentía. Me puse a cien, dolorosamente a cien, pero logré volver en mi y llegar hasta el auto.

Cuando llegamos a la disco nuestros amigos ya estaban allí. Mientras las chicas conversaban, me acerqué a la barra y pedí una copa, necesitaba decididamente hacer algo para calmarme… una buena ducha fría sería lo más apropiado, pero como era imposible, al menos adormecería mis sentidos en un baño de alcohol.

Mientras acaba mi tercera al hilo, sentía como mi ser racional se separaba de mi cuerpo, quería dejarme ir y a disfrutar lo que se me daba y por el tiempo que se me daba, dejar la responsabilidad y la culpa para el día después. ¡Al carajo con todo y todos!.

Me acerqué a Bella y la arrastré a la pista, la música sonaba atronadoramente produciendo vibraciones que subían desde el piso y se extendían por nuestros cuerpos, el calor nos hacía sudar. Me sentía indiferente al tipo de música que sonaba, por mi podrían pasar la marcha fúnebre y hubiera actuado de la misma manera. Disfrutar el momento era mi lema para esa noche. La abracé acercándola más y más, percibiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, la rodeé con mis brazos, acariciando su espalda, su cabello y la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

De tanto en tanto me encontraba con una copa en la mano, puesta por Emmet o por Jasper, la compartíamos aunque yo tomaba la mayor parte. Aún volado como estaba me daba cuenta como se soltaban las cadenas. Estaba bebiendo más que nunca y si continuaba así dificilmente podría manejar de vuelta, sin contar con que el remordimieto del día después estaría acompañado de una fuerte resaca.

Los veía disfutar, bailar y divertirse con ellas. Los veía felices y por un lado me alegraba pero la envidia me carcomía... quería tener las mismas chances de un futuro con Bella. Hay quien dice que lo que más se desea es aquello que no se puede tener. Podía ver la verdad de esas palabras.

_Carpe diem, carpe diem_, repetía mi furiosa voz interior. Arrastré a Bella hacia la profundidad de uno de los jardines, ella me siguió... me dediqué a explorar su cuerpo, ella no se resistió… creo que estaba tan borracha como yo. Las sombras de la noche nos cobijaban. Acaricié sus pechos sobre la tela de su blusa y sentí como se endurecían sus pezones ante el contacto, mientras besaba su clavícula desnuda. Su gemido de placer fue música para mis oídos. Incentivado bajé mis manos por su espalda y acaricié sus nalgas acercándola a mi para que pudiera sentir mi erección. Ella se sorprendió pero no opuso resistencia y me besó con fervor. Por segunda vez en la noche las compuertas de mi control se abrieron y mientras la sostenía por las nalgas deslicé mi mano libre debajo de su falda agraciando su muslo, cuando llegué a su braga la corrí y deslizando uno de mis dedos en su interior, bombeé con uno y luego con dos, mientras mi pulgar acariciaba su centro. Bella se movía frenéticamente y se rozaba contra mi, llevándome al límite. Perdí todo sentido y exploté mientras ella, al mismo tiempo, lo hacía en mi mano.

Lamentablemente el climax discipó el efecto del alcohol en mi y la realidad me golpeó de lleno en el medio del pecho. Quien si no ella era capaz de hacerme sentir así, nadie hasta ese momento y empezaba a comprender que posiblemente nadie más lo lograría.

Volvimos a entrar pero podía sentir como las brumas se empeñaban en cubrir mi miserable existencia. Las damas fueron al baño. Jasper buscó mi mirada pero lo eludí, me acerqué a la barra buscando una nueva dosis de olvido. Los vi conversar pero los ignoré... no me acerqué.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir Jasper llevó a Alice y a Rose a su casa y Emmett se ofreció a acompañarme, según me dijo que no me veía en condiciones de manejar. Agradecí profundamente llevar conmigo un chaperón en el auto.

- Gracias por acompañarme, amigo- le dije cuando Bella bajó en su casa- se que hubieras preferido irte con Rose.

- Para que negarlo- me contestó risueño- ella es mucho más apetecible que tu- y guiñándome un ojo agregó- tiene mejores bubis

- Te dejo en tu casa o vas a lo de Alice- le pregunté

- A casa, Rose está un poco cansada- me dijo- tuvo un día largo, el viaje, acomodar todo en casa de Alice, la fiesta...

- Sip, una noche algo ajetreada, te vi meter mano a lo loco

- Vamos, que tampoco te anduviste con chiquitas en el jardín- me contestó- y por otra parte mi Rosie no se quedó atrás- me respondió ofendido

- Pero en definitiva no te has perdido demasiado, no tenías ninguna chance- extrañaba esta camaredería, me encantaba molestarlo.

- Hey, que soy un chico muy convincente- respondió golpeándome el hombro- no trates de minimizar mi buena acción del día.

- Casi te has ganado el cielo- le dije mientras estacionaba frente a la cochera de su casa justo al lado del auto de mi hermano- o por lo menos has compensado algo de la lista negra.

Me invitó a entrar un momento y sabe Dios por que mierda acepté. Al traspasar las puertas del refugio particular de mi amigo, senti dos pares de firmes manos que me agarraban y me empujaban contra una silla. Intenté resistirme sin éxito. Finalmente pude comprender lo que sucedía Alice y Rose me inmovilizaban con cuerdas las manos y los pies, mientras mi hermano y Emmett me sostenían firmemente.

- No hay nadie en la casa, de manera que aunque grites hasta quedarte sin cuerdas vocales, nadie te va a rescatar - me informó Emmett

- Traidores- le respondí furioso.

- Amigos- me contestó Jasper mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a mi- empieza a desembuchar, Edward, que mierda te pasa.

- No tengo nada que decir- le respondí furioso- no me pasa nada, déjenme en paz.

- Te conozco hermano- me contestó- y lamentablemente no te vas mover hasta que no hables, confía en nosotros.

- Por favor- le rogué- no puedo...

- Al menos vamos mejorando- me contestó sin inmutarse.

xoxoxoxoxxoxooxox

**Gente se que estoy hecha un desastre en el ritmo de actualización y de veras les agradezco la paciencia que tienen conmigo y con la historia. Gracias por seguir leyéndola. Gracias a todos los que me dejan un comentario o la incluyen en sus alerts o favoritos, no saben lo importante que es para quien escribe recibirlos.**

**Les pido que si tienen un ratito se pasen por un one- shot que publiqué hace poco se llama El ángel del marqués. Cuéntenme que les parece.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	26. Chapter 26

**26- Habla ahora o calla para siempre**

Jasper POV

Ver a mi hermano del alma, mi amigo maniatado y vulnerable me destrozaba el alma, pero en esta oportunidad las tornas debían voltearse. No entendía claramente que era lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro que había sido algo grande, la transformación que veía en Edward ya pasaba de castaño oscuro y no estaba dispuesto a ver como se hacía jirones. Necesitaba ayuda y sus amigos estábamos ahí para brindársela, la quisiera o no.

Emmet y las chicas esperaban expectantes. Nuestros estados de ánimo eran de lo más variado, Rose quería asesinarlo lentamente, Emmet golpearlo para que reaccionara, Alice no podía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo y yo, me sentía desilusionado. Edward era una de las personas más tercas e irritantes que tenía el gusto de conocer, de manera que tendríamos que batallar un buen rato para sacar algo en limpio.

Habíamos elaborado el plan con mucho cuidado, literalmente se trataba de un secuestro... pero que más nos quedaba por hacer si el muy cabrón no había respondido a ninguno de los estímulos en los días anteriores. Lo veíamos actuar como un auténtico imbécil cayendo en un pozo día tras día y lastimando a Bella en el proceso. Definitivamente no íbamos a quedarnos ahí, esperando tranquilos la colisión. Para que engañarnos todos nosotros estábamos llamados a la acción. Si el no hubiera sido el protagonista de seguro sería el primero en la línea de fuego…

- No hay nadie en la casa, de manera que aunque grites hasta quedarte sin cuerdas vocales, nadie te va a rescatar - le informó Emmett

- Traidores- le respondió furioso… _Por fin un poco de "genio_" …

- Amigos- le contesté mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a él- empieza a desembuchar, Edward, que mierda te pasa… _Habla cabrón, suéltalo no seas idiota, no ves que estamos aquí para ayudarte…_

- No tengo nada que decir- me respondió furioso- no me pasa nada, déjenme en paz.. _si a ti no te pasa nada yo me llamo Lupita y empiezo a usar minifalda…_

- Te conozco hermano- le contesté- y lamentablemente no te vas mover hasta que no hables, confía en nosotros_… si tengo que machacar esa cabezota hasta que hables te juro que lo voy a hacer…_

- Por favor- rogó- no puedo... _mierda!!que demonios le puede impedir hablar…_

- Al menos vamos mejorando- le contesté sin inmutarme exteriormente aunque el nudo que tenía en mi estómago decía todo lo contrario- no te das cuenta que lo terminarás por perder todo si sigues asi- le dije tanteando, tratando de chuzearlo… _vamos dame una pista de por donde te puedo entrar…_

- Ya lo sé- respondió quedo… _que es todo, mierda, que es todo…- _sus ojos estaban vacíos, atravesados por dolor y ¿desesperanza?

- No tiene por que ser así- le contesté tratando de animarlo ..._vamos hombre soy tu hermano, confía en mi..._

- No es posible que sea de otra forma- me respondió quedamente- vamos Jasper, déjame tranquilo, necesito dormir ..._ni lo sueñes Edward..._

- Pedazo de cabrón, tus necesidades siempre primero- le gritó Rose- te tendrían que haber apodado yo-yo.

- No te sulfures cariño- le dijo Emmet mientras la contenía evitando que le diera un cross con su derecha bien torneada.

- Rose- le contestó Edward fríamente- si te alivias dándome un par de golpes, adelante, pero las cosas no cambiarán por el hecho que lo hagas- su expresión se había vuelto dura.

- Crees que es justo para Bella- volvió a gritar Rose sin poder contenerse- su vida no es precisamente lo que se llama fácil.

- Dime, Rose de que estamos hablando- le preguntó mi hermano con dureza- ¿no he soportado todas y cada una de las trabas que ha puesto la idiota de su abuela?, ¿No salgo con ella?, ¿la he engañado?, ¿la he maltratado?, ¿la he lastimado?, entonces que carajos me estás cuestionando.

- Creí que la querías- respondió la rubia echando fuego por la boca, la mueca de dolor de mi hermano fue apoteótica... para el guiness- Si no vas a poder amarla como ella se merece se un hombre y déjala libre antes que le destroces el corazón- lágrimas de furia corrían por sus mejillas y lágrimas de dolor por las de Edward- Merece más que ser un elemento decorativo para tu colección.

- Lo que le doy es todo lo que puedo darle- respondió Edward dejándonos de una pieza a todos los presentes. Rose salió del garaje como un twister.

- Hombre, eres un auténtico imbécil- murmuró Emmet antes de salir en busca de su temperamental chica.

Permanecimos en silencio un buen rato, parecía que nos había cubierto un balde de agua helada. Solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Alice se acercó despacio y acarició el rostro de mi hermano.

- Edward- le dijo suavemente- no creo el personaje que estás montando- mi hermano levantó sus ojos pero no le dijo nada- creo que voy a salir un rato y te dejaré solo con Jasper. Esto es más serio que lo que imaginaba.

- Alice- respondió mi hermano- no hay nada de que hablar.

- No creo que sea asi- le replicó con dulzura.

- Simplemente quieren que sea distinto de lo que realmente soy- replicó Edward esforzándose por zanjear la situación- No he actuado diferente con ninguna de las chicas que han salido conmigo antes o con las que tuve algún derecho a roce. Soy un auténtico bastardo egoísta- se detuvo para tomar aire- el problema es que a diferencia de las otras a ustedes les interesa Bella.

- En una parte tienes razón- le contestó Alice- nos interesa lo que le pase a Bella pero también nos interesa lo que te pasa a ti y es por eso que estas en esta habitación maniatado- se acercó despacio y le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla mientras con su mano le retiraba alguno de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro- te queremos Edward, nos preocupamos por lo que te pasa y aunque quieras negarlo desde hace un tiempo a esta parte no eres el mismo- mi hermano se disponía a contestarle cuando ella lo interrumpió- shh, los dejo para que puedan hablar- pasó a mi lado y se detuvo, la tomé de la cintura y la besé suavemente. Ella salió de la habitación.

- Ahora somos solo tu y yo, Edward- le dije mientras me colocaba más cerca frente a el- y no nos movemos de aca hasta que me digas que carajos te tiene así.

Edward POV

Había pasado lo que parecían horas sentado alli, en silencio. Estaba adolorido y cansado. Mi hermano me chuzeaba siguiendo distintas estrategias pero yo no podía hablar, si lo hacía todo se iba al carajo… pensándolo bien, de todas formas todo se había ido al carajo.

Mi celular sonó con un mensaje. Era el tono de Bella. Mi estómago se estremeció y Jasper se dio cuenta. Se acercó y tomándolo me leyó el msn.

- Pregunta si estás bien y dice que cuando te despiertes la llames- me dijo mi hermano. Gemí angustiado. Jasper estaba a punto de cerrar el movil y devolvérmelo cuando volvió a sonar

- Por que demonios te manda un mensaje la abuela de Bella- me preguntó furioso ¡demonios!. Jasper empezó a hurgar rápidamente en el historial de mensajes, su rostro se iba transfigurando poco a poco.

- Jasper no te metas donde nadie te llamó- dije tratando de soltarme de mis ataduras con violencia- mi celular pertenece a mi área privada no lo toques- grité desesperado

- Estás trabajando para la bruja- me dijo con asco, no era una pregunta era una sentencia.

- Si admití- admitirlo era el mal menor

- ¿Qué gana?

- No lo sé- le respondí- supongo que control-

- ¿Con que te compró?- me preguntó enojado - ¿que mierda te ofreció para que traiciones a Bella de semejante forma?- bajé mi mirada.

Jasper seguía hurgando en mi celular y tenía que conseguir que me lo devolviera o iba a descubrir en forma de que iba todo esto.

- Ya hermano- le rogué- suéltame ahora ya sabes de que se trata todo esto

- No, no lo se- me respondió- y de veras no lo entiendo. Edward realmente creía que Bella te importaba... te vi caer rendido por ella como nunca lo has hecho por ninguna otra... ¿qué fue lo que vi? ¿ella no significa nada más que otra estrella en tu pared de trofeos?

- Todos tenemos nuestro precio- le respondí tratando de provocarlo y moverlo del tópico- el se levantó y mi tomó del cuello levantando mi remera

- Que le hiciste a Edward, devuélveme a mi hermano- me dijo

- Soy Edward, aunque no te guste lo que ves- le respondí

Jasper se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y salió de la habitación. Cuando regresó lo hizo acompañado por Emmett que se mostraba irritado, Rose que todavía estaba echa una furia y Alice que mi miraba con infinita tristeza.

- Sherlocks ya descubrieron lo que querían saber- les dije- ahora suéltenme que me quiero ir a dormir.

Alice se acercó suavemente y tomó el celular en sus manos

- La verdad, Edward- me imploró- quiero que me digas la verdad- callé, el personaje se iba derrumbando minuto a minuto...

Alice exploraba silenciosamente las opciones...

- Ali déjalo asi- le rogué. Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza- Jasper, por favor, detenla.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó retóricamente la enana y supe instantáneamente que había encontrado el audio...

--

_**-** Adelante y siéntate por favor. Deseas tomar algo_

_- No necesita ser amable conmigo prefiero que vayamos al grano, mi padre me ha explicado las circunstancias que motivan esta reunión de manera que no le veo el sentido a andarnos con preámbulos_

_- Y que te ha dicho_

_- Me ha dicho que quiere proponerme un trato y me ha dejado claras las alternativas_

_- Voy a aclarártelas aún mejor y luego te detallaré que es lo que espero que hagas. Tu padre es un buen hombre y un abogado talentoso, pero cuando era joven tenía solo un norte en su vida, hacer mucho dinero y hacerlo rápidamente, por eso se involucró con gente muy peligrosa, la familia Vulturi. Hizo algunos trabajos realmente brillantes pero non santos para ellos y fue ascendiendo dentro de la organización por sus propios méritos y ganando su confianza. Todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes pero su vida dio un giro de 180º cuando conoció a tu madre y se enamoró de ella. Comenzó a sentir la necesidad de alejarse de esa vida, cambió su norte, no quería que se involucrará en situaciones peligrosas y quería formar una familia. Lamentablemente somos prisioneros de nuestras propias elecciones y una vez que "la familia" te acepta como un integrante no puedes dejarla así como así y mucho menos si llegas a ser la mano derecha de uno de los capos y por lo tanto conoces secretos que podrían encarcelarlo de por vida_

_- ¿Y como entró a tallar usted en la ecuación?_

_- Tu padre recurrió a mi y utilicé mis conexiones para incluirlo dentro de un programa de protección de testigos._

_- Ete aquí el kid de la cuestión, su situación no se modificó realmente, solo cambió de "familia"._

_- No seas impertinente, que no estás en condiciones de serlo._

_- No estoy tan seguro, si no me necesitará no serían necesarias las amenazas._

_- He tenido éxito en la vida por saber aprovechar las oportunidades que me ofrece, sin que me tiemble la mano y esta es claramente una oportunidad._

_- Ya quedó claro el costo de rechazar su ofrecimiento ahora bien ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga?._

_- Quiero que seduzcas a mi nieta._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por que quiero que la seduzcas o por que te lo pido a ti?_

_- Ambas, si no es molestia._

_- Porque un clavo saca a otro clavo y necesito que alguien le saque de la cabeza al mocoso indignante que la beso en el partido, porque eres el galán de la escuela y tienes pocas probabilidades de fracasar, porque tengo fotos tuyas saliendo de su habitación a escondidas y eso me hace suponer que tienes una mejor relación con ella que la que quieres que imagine, porque sabes lo que te juegas sino lo haces y porque claramente estarás trabajando para mi, de manera que respetarás mis condiciones y mis exigencias… necesitas más razones o estas son suficientes_

_- Pretende que sea un títere._

_- Algo así, más vale diría que cumplirías la función de un acompañante temporal. Mis condiciones son sencillas tendrás carta libre para salir con ella a lugares medianamente razonables, el sexo está terminantemente prohibido, ante la primera conducta escandalosa pública de parte de cualquiera de los dos el trato se rompe con las mismas consecuencias, de manera que te conviene tenerla bien vigilada, esta conversación deberá ser estrictamente confidencial, mi nieta no puede enterarse de nuestro acuerdo, si se entera de forma directa o indirecta obviamente el trato se rompe y por último esta relación se termina en el momento y de la forma en que yo te lo ordene. Cómo ves no es tan difícil._

_- Al parecer tiene plena confianza en que seré exitoso._

_- Asi es, tienes demasiado encanto y mucho que perder, no fallarás._

_- Y en donde quedan los sentimientos en su perfecto acuerdo los míos y los de ella._

_- Mira Edward negocios son negocios. Si pones tus sentimientos en juego, será un daño colateral que tendrás que asumir yo no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas._

_- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de los míos pero si nos pasa a ambos…._

_- Justamente chico eso es lo que espero que me encaré de solucionar la parte de Bella, ella está destinada a otra persona y te puedo asegurar que cueste lo que cueste sucederá._

_- De manera que ninguno de nosotros tiene libertad en este juego que se ha inventado._

_- Definitivamente las cosas se harán como yo quiera, de eso se trata._

_- Parece que se olvida que en menos de seis meses Bella será mayor de edad y podrá hacer lo que quiera._

_- No dudes que lo tengo muy presente y tu funcionarás como un elemento de control sumamente útil. Ella podrá hacer sus propias elecciones pero tu no. Y si todo sale como espero ella no querrá que sus elecciones la separen de ti._

_- Macabro!!_

_- Yo diría práctico, me suena mejor._

_- De manera que además de ser títere manejado por usted yo vendría a ser una especie de jaula de control hasta que me convierta en el malo de la película._

_- Si quieres verlo de esa forma , digamos que te aproximas bastante a la idea._

_- Y si rechazo su gentil ofrecimiento… mi padre…_

_- Asi es..._

_- No soy capaz de fingir de semejante forma, no se lo haría ni a mi peor enemigo no podría mirarla a la cara... la pantalla se derrumbaría en un segundo y ella se daría cuenta de todo._

_- Tendrás que obligarte a simular bien, no es tan difícil, te lo digo por experiencia._

_- Puede que para usted no lo sea pero para mi lo es... Y por otra parte puesto a ir al infierno, que gano yo en todo esto, en definitiva el que salva el culo es mi padre y el que pone el cuerpo soy yo._

_- Negociemos entonces- le repliqué, todos tienen un precio simplemente es cuestión de encontrarlo- Puedo mejorar mi oferta económica si te interesa, pero las condiciones son inamovibles, se quedan como están._

_- Acláreme, si es tan amable, en que podría mejorar la oferta._

_- Tu padre me ha dicho que deseas ser médico puedo establecer un fideicomiso y pagar tu carrera. Las condiciones de uso del dinero estarían ligadas al éxito de nuestro proyecto común._

_- No me interesa ¿Alguna otra cosa que ofrecer?_

_- No pretendas hacerte el listillo conmigo, Edward, estoy tratando de ser generosa comprendo que para ti no es una situación agradable._

_- Es una auténtica mierda, si me permite la expresión y en cuanto a generosa, me propone un acuerdo leonino, me ata a mi y a mi padre de pies y manos de por vida en un acuerdo que no tiene cláusula de vencimiento, por favor_

_- Que es lo que quieres entonces?_

_- Un plazo de vencimiento y una vez cumplido quiero asegurarme de que no se repetirá nuevamente esta situación ni para conmigo ni para con mi padre. El podrá decidir si quiere seguir trabajando para usted o no. Yo definitivamente no querré saber nada más, saldrá de mi vida y jamás volverá a cruzarse en mi camino._

_- Tu libertad y la de tu padre en un plazo máximo de 18 meses. Tómalo o déjalo es mi última oferta._

_- Creo que no tengo demasiadas opciones._

_- Ciertamente de eso se trata el truco._

_- Lo pondrá todo por escrito._

_- No lo haré, lamentablemente tendrás que confiar en que cumpliré mi palabra._

_- Lástima, confiaría más en una serpiente cascabel que en su palabra._

_- No seas mal perdedor, llevémonos bien que durante los próximos meses serás mi nieto._

_- Para mi completo infortunio es una situación con la que tendré que convivir por un plazo máximo de 18 meses._

_- Bien ahora que estamos felizmente de acuerdo me queda por aclararte dos o tres cosas, primero no tienes que preocuparte por el chico Black, no va a volver._

_- Lo mandó a asesinar?_

_- No, aunque me hubiera gustado le conseguí un contrato profesional para jugar al futbol en un país perdido de medio oriente... parece que el chico tiene talento. Por lo menos sacará algo a favor de todo esto y yo hice mi buena obra del mes._

_- Espero que se lo tomen en cuenta, tengo la impresión que el balance no le da muy bien_

_- Segundo, iré soltando poco a poco las cuerdas en las próximas semanas pero entras en funciones oficiales el día del baile de la Sociedad de Beneficencia._

_- Comprendido y anotado_

_- Tercero, en esta charla agotaste todos los vales de mala educación disponibles de ahora en más te comportarás respetuosamente conmigo, no dejaré pasar ninguna muestra de mala educación por tu parte._

_- No sabía que tenía vales, de haberlo sabido los hubiera aprovechado mejor. Algo más?_

_- Si, cuidado con lo que haces porque te mantendré vigilado._

_--_

El sonido era bastante malo, se escuchaba demasiado el ruido ambiente pero las palabras y de quien eran las voces se distinguía perfectamente. Las caras de mis amigos se fueron modificando a medida que lo escuchaban, convirtiéndose finalmente en la más pura mueca de horror.

- Holy shit!- exclamó Emmet, que fue el único que pudo articular palabra cuando finalizó...

- Bienvenidos a mi mundo- les dije sarcástico...

xoxoxoxoxox


	27. Chapter 27

_Final del capítulo anterior_

El sonido era bastante malo, se escuchaba demasiado el ruido ambiente pero las palabras y de quien eran las voces se distinguía perfectamente. Las caras de mis amigos se fueron modificando a medida que lo escuchaban, convirtiéndose finalmente en la más pura mueca de horror.

- Holy shit!- exclamó Emmet, que fue el único que pudo articular palabra cuando finalizó...

- Bienvenidos a mi mundo- les dije sarcástico...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Aquí estoy…**

**Edward POV**

Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo Emmett puso, como siempre, la nota de color.

- Hermano- dijo levantándose solemnemente y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro- déjame decirte que tu mundo, es una mierda.

- Emmett- gritaron al unísono Jasper, Alice y Rose – pero lo es- acotó el fortachón.

No sabía si reír o llorar...

- Pero el punto no es lo que es sino en que podemos hacer para que cambie- dijo Alice, siempre dispuesta a la acción y siempre positiva.

- Esa es mi chica- replicó Jasper al tiempo que la abrazaba y besaba la coronilla.

- Como yo lo veo, nada, la vieja bruja me tiene agarrado de las pelotas.

- Bella es mi amiga y me siento terriblemente por lo que voy a decir- meditó en voz alta Rose- Yo creo que esto es algo que tienen que resolver entre ustedes dos, en definitiva es su padre el que corre el riesgo de ir a la cárcel. Lo único que les pido es que contemplen en la decisión que Bella es una víctima inocente en toda esta charada y traten de no lastimarla.

- Estoy de acuerdo- reafirmó Emmett- esto pinta demasiado escabroso como para mi inocente mente infantil

- Hueca- replicó Alice instantáneamente, era un gag que teníamos a menudo

- ¿Que?- pregunto Rose sin entender el chiste privado- ¿Hueca?

- Su mente- le aclaré- desde que se cayó de un árbol cuando teníamos ocho años su mente ha quedado ITS, es bueno que lo sepas.

- ¿ITS?- volvió a preguntar con cara que estábamos hablando en chino.

- Inútil todo servicio- interrumpió Jasper un poco cabreado- podemos enfocarnos por dios, la bruja mala del oeste está a punto de hornear vivo al idiota de mi hermano, aquí presente y arrastrar a mi familia por el lodo sin empezar a hablar del asesinato que piensa hacer con su propia nieta.

- ¿Rose, no podríamos pedirle ayuda a tu papá?- preguntó Alice, al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de Jasper intentando calmarlo.

- ¿Queremos que estalle la tercera guerra mundial?- preguntó Rose ácidamente.

- Noooo- saltó Emmett haciendo una muy mala imitación de un actor de película bélica- ¡no quiero morir joven a causa de los fuegos cruzados… no tengo chaleco antibalas!

- Entonces mejor no le decimos nada- dijo Rose mirando ceñuda a Emmett con una expresión de _casi-somos-algo-pero-si-te-sigues-comportando- como-idiota-no-vamos-a-ser-nada_- les recuerdo que Carlisle no tiene a tu padre en muy alta estima… al fin y al cabo le arrebató la custodia de su ahijada favorita.

- Mierda- jadeé- me había olvidado de eso.

- Papá sabe como hacer para crearse enemigos, ehh?- jodió Emmett.

- Emmett sin acotaciones - lo silenciamos al unísono Jasper y yo... Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Pero es verdad- gimió compungido.

Alice se separó de Jasper y tomándolo de la cintura le dijo con suavidad- Amigo del alma, osito... estamos cansados, los chicos están metidos en un tremendo problema, nos preocupa Bella- Parecía tan tranquila... engañosamente tranquila... como de la nada sacó un derechazo directo a las costillas que lo dejó jadeante- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TE PUEDES ENFOCAR- le gritó. Nos quedamos atónitos.

El primero en recuperarse fue Jasper que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que denotaba el orgullo que sentía por la chica de sus sueños, alias la enana malvada dijo- Esto nos supera, Edward y yo no podemos resolverlo solos. Necesitamos una estrategia y aumentar nuestras filas para poder llevarla a cabo

- ¡Ay no!- gimió Emmett- allá vamos otra vez, la reencarnación de Tzun Tzu acecha de nuevo. Esto va a ser malo muuuuuy malo- Alice lo miró ceñuda y tensó su brazo- No habló mas- replicó Emmett todavía agarrándose el costado.

- No me parece posible enfrentar a la vieja directamente- dije tratando de desviar un poco la atención a fin de evitar que lo asesinaran entre Alice y Rose.

- Ella tiene que pensar que tiene todo bajo control- replicó mi hermano- tenemos que sorprenderla jugando su mismo juego.

- La desgraciada juega en las ligas mayores de la maldad- reflexionó Rose

- Tendremos que elegir bien las batallas que vamos a pelear y actuar unidos y esperar para poder dar el golpe de gracia cuando no se lo espere.

- Fácil decirlo… - comentó en off Emmett. Lo ignoramos

- Edward- me preguntó Alice a quien el cerebro le caminaba a marchas forzadas- ¿Que sabemos del chico que "la abuelita" le quiere endilgar a Bella?

- Yo, nada de nada. No tengo idea de quien pueda ser.

- Eso es lo primero que tenemos que averiguar- dijo Jasper

- Le preguntaré a papá- respondí- el tiene que saber algo aunque no se si será comunicativo... las relaciones entre nosotros están algo así como muertas.

- Yo indagaré con mi padre- sugirió Rose- tal vez sepa algo. Cuando se planteó todo el rollo del juicio de tenencia el estuvo haciendo sus investigaciones.

- Buena idea- le dijo mi hermano- de paso empiezas con las tareas de unirlo a la causa.

- Y yo veré que es lo sabe Bella- dijo Alice

- Y yo... - empezó a decir Emmett.

- Nada- le replicamos al unísono.

- Tenemos otro temita que resolver- dijo la enana- ¿Qué hacemos con Bella? ¿Se lo decimos o no?

- Siento que la estoy traicionando- dijo Rose- pero la conozco y si se entera le va a partir un botellazo por la cabeza a Agatha… yo voto que no.

- Hasta ahora no me animado a decírselo- respondí- no sabe mentir, si se entera la vieja nos descubre al instante y nos vamos al carajo.

- Pero es nuestra amiga- dijo Emmett- no está bien saberlo y no decírselo.

- Si se entera por algún otro medio se va a sentir muy pero muy traicionada- reflexionó Alice

- Sip y creo que eso es algo con lo que la vieja cuenta- dijo Jasper- piensa darle el golpe de gracia haciéndole ver que la traicionaste.

- Es posible- le respondí recordando la reunión- Estoy seguro que grabó la conversación en su oficina.

- ¡La muy cabrona es la reencarnación del mal!- gimió Rose

- Bella tiene que enterarse… la demolerá anímicamente - repliqué cuando mi mente abarcó el significado de lo que estábamos hablando.

- El tema es cuando- dijo Alice.

- Creo que primero deberíamos averiguar bien que es lo que se trae entre manos para poder planteárselo completo.- dijo mi hermano

- De acuerdo- confirmó Alice

- Cien por cien de acuerdo- dijo Rose

- Si se enoja conmigo le voy a decir que fue culpa de ustedes… que yo no quería- replicó Emmett

- Creo que va a ser lo mejor- dije- Lo importante es averiguar bien de que va todo esto.

Durante dos horas más delineamos las estrategias y finalmente nos despedimos para regresar cada uno a su casa. Jasper manejaba y yo me dejaba guiar total y completamente hecho añicos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no podía.

- Edward, soy tu hermano y creo que también tu amigo…

- Me sentía atrapado… es una mochila muy pesada

- Precisamente por eso, se supone que para compartir las "mochilas" está la familia, los amigos…

- Lo se y te estaría haciendo el mismo planteo si hubiera sido al revés, no es una cuestión de confianza simplemente no supe como resolverlo mejor.

- Me aterra que tu padre sea capaz de entregarte como carne de cañón

- A mi ni te cuento ¡diablos soy su hijo y no le importa con tal de salvarse el culo!

- ¿Mamá lo sabrá?

- No lo sé, espero que no.

- Sería una auténtica mierda que lo supiera y no te hubiera defendido.

- No quiero averiguarlo.

- En ocasiones es mejor ignorar la verdad…

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?

- No

- El hijo de puta me importa. No puedo traicionarlo, mandar todo a la mierda y que sea lo que tenga que ser…

- La vieja bruja cuenta con eso…

- Lo sé y es lo que más me cabrea, ella mueve los hilos y me maneja como a un títere.

Mi hermano guardó silencio por unos instantes, reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho- ¿Y te que pasa con Bella?

- Me mueve el piso como nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Yo no soy como tú que sabías desde hace años que Alice es la mujer de tu vida, he ido dando tumbos sin que nadie me importara demasiado. Disfrutando el momento, pero llegó Bella y las cosas tomaron otra perspectiva.

- Es la primera vez que te veo así por una mujer y me parece que aunque no lo admitas con palabras sabes que ella es para ti lo que Alice es para mí.

- Tengo miedo de no poder hacer nada y que la maldita se salga con la suya. No quiero que Bella sufra más de lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora.

- En mi barrio eso, se llama estar enamorado

- Lo se… en el mío también…

xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
